LA NUEVA HERMIONE GRANGER
by angels46
Summary: El sexto año en Hogwarts es para Hermione un año de cambios. Para ella, descubre la libertad y para los demás una verdadera sorpresa.CedricxHermionexBlaise, ¿Qué pasará al final?
1. PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia nueva. Como salen de mi mente pues la pareja tiene que ser rara, sino no sería mi historia, jaja. Esta vez la pareja va a ser Hermione Granger y Cedric Diggory. El porque de esta pareja, bueno porque me parece llamativa. El título de la historia, se debe a que veremos una nueva Hermione Granger, no tan estudiosa y "empollona". Sera distinta. Se sitúa en el cuarto año de Hermione, cuando tiene lugar el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Espero que os guste esta apuesta arriesgada. Muchos besos y Feliz Año a todo el mundo!!!!!!

**Por supuesto ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son todos creación de la maravillosa escritora Rowling. Yo solo propongo una escena distinta. **

**LA NUEVA HERMIONE GRANGER:**

**1-**_**Primer encuentro:**_

Ese verano fue el verano más emocionantes de todos para una chica. Ese verano conoció como era posible la existencia de un chico perfecto, de su chico perfecto. El problema era que él no sabía que ella estaba allí. Desde hacía un año, cada vez que Hermione Granger se cruzaba con él por un pasillo algo en su interior se removía.

Ese verano, para alegría de sus amigos, se celebraba el Mundial de Quidditch, tanto Harry, como Ginny como Ron estaban de lo más emocionados y por qué negarlo, hasta ella sentía la emoción de esa final. Ella siempre había criticado ese juego: primero odiaba volar y segundo, para ella estaba el fútbol, en el que no era necesario volar. Pero esa atmósfera era sensacional. Y luego estaba él: Cedric Diggory. Nunca pensó que ese chico por el que cientos de chicas se volvían locas, le volviera loca a ella también. Luego estaba el hecho de que irían juntos al mundial y por último que Hermione estaba notando el efecto que últimamente las hormonas provocaba en ella. Por eso en un principio dudó de esa sonrisa estúpida que se le había puesto al enterarse que él iría con ella a los mundiales, bueno con ella exactamente no...pero esos eran sus pensamientos y podía pensar lo que quisiera.

-¡Herms!¿Estas en la Tierra?-Preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Dónde voy a estar sino? Tienes unas cosas Gin...¡Y deja de mirarme así!-Dijo la castaña molesta.

-¿Quíen es él? ¿Ron o Harry?-La cara de Hermione en ese momento era un cubo de hielo, ¿Ron o Harry? ¿Qué Ron o qué Harry? ¡Su amiga estaba loca!- ¡Uppps! No es ninguno de los dos...-La pelirroja no dijo nada más porque su amiga se fue.

-Me voy a despertar a estos dormilones o llegaremos tarde- Dijo molesta. Por el contrario, Ginny apuntó mentalmente que su mejor amiga y ella debía mantener una larga conversación...

Llegó a la habitación de Ron, cogió una vela que había en el pasillo y entró.

-¡Harry!-Nada.-¡Hary!-Dijo esta vez zarandeándolo.

-¡Hermione! ¿Cuándo has llegado?-Preguntó el chico poniendose las gafas.

-Hace un ratillo-Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cama del dueño de la habitación.

-¡Ronald!-

-Un poquito más mama-Dijo el chico dándose la vuelta.

-No soy tu madre, Ron. Venga que el desayuno ya está listo-Ron se tapó hasta las orejas al ver que era su amiga la que estaba allí. Harry empezó a reirse ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su amigo.

Tras ir otras tres veces más a despertar a Ron, todos desayunaron. El tiempo se les echaba encima, habían quedado a las diez y faltaba tan solo quince minutos. Eso suponía que no iba a ser un dulce paseo hasta la colina, tendrían que correr un poquito para llegar.

Los gemelos Weasley odiaron a su hermano por hacerles correr a esas horas de la mañana. Por fin llegaron y para sorpresa de las chicas presentes, es decir, Ginny y Hermione, la carrera mereció la pena puesto que Cedric Diggory estaba guapísimo y muy amable.

Todos tocaron el traslador, el suelo empezó a dar vueltas y los pies a separarse de él. Cuando tenían que soltarse el golpe fue espectacular. El señor Weasley, el señor Diggory y Cedric se ahorraron el golpe haciedo uso de sus conocimientos mágicos.

Hermione no dudó en coger la mano que estaban ofreciéndole para levantarse, al tocarla sintió como miles de chispas recorrían su cuerpo. Mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que el dueño de la mano era Cedric. No pudo evitarlo y se sonrojó.

-Un buen golpe-Dijo el chico todavía sin soltar su mano.

-Si, la verdad es que si-Hermione creía que el mundo era perfecto. Perfecto hasta que Ron hizo acto de presencia.

-Vamos Hermione-Dijo cogiendo a la chica del brazo y soltándola a su modo de ver de esas garras. No supo porque, pero no le gustó nada ver como Cedric "pivón para todas las chicas" Diggory tocaba así a Hermione. Eso no podía ser.

-¿Pero qué haces, Ronald?-Dijo Hermione molesta: 1º- Había roto su momento mágico. 2º- No le había gustado ni un pelo esa forma posesiva de tratarla y 3º- Ella era responsable de sus actos y no tenía que darle ninguna explicación. No señor.

-Adios-Dijo Hermione mientras era arrastrada por Ron.

-Hasta luego-Contestó el chico sorprendido todavía por lo ocurrido.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste la historia. Jaja. Por cierto, creo que no conte el porqué de esta historia. El otro día, viendo la cuarta peli vi que hacían una buena pareja y que hay ciertas miradas cómplices entre ellos.

Bueno muchos besos y FELIZ AÑO!!!

GRACIAS POR LEERME. (",)


	2. Mundial de Quidditch

**2-****Mundial de Quiddicht:**

Cedric no terminaba de salir de su asombro, la reacción de ese chico...odiaba ser tan torpre para recordar los nombres de las personas, estaba claro que era un Weasley pero no sabía cual era. Una cosa tenía claro y era que esa chica tenía las manos más sueves del mundo.

Por su parte Hermione se soltó del agarre de Ron. Estaba furiosa y eso se podía ver en sus ojos y en en la forma que arrugaba la nariz.

¡Suéltame! No entiendo que te pasa pero no es mi problema-Dijo Hermione soltándose de Ron y caminando rápidamente fuera de su alcance. Harry y Ginny se miraron cómplicemente. Los gemelos se acercaron a su hermano.

-¿Calabazas Ron?-Dijo George.

-¡No!-Dijo Ron rápidamente.

-¿Pelea de enamorados?-Cuestionó esta vez Fred.

-Callaos-Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.

Hermione contunuó andando, esquivaba gente por doquier, bueno más que gente, escobas portando a gente.

-¿Granger?-Esa voz era inconfundible.

-Zabinni-Dijo entre dientes la castaña. ¡Lo que la faltaba!

-¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí!-Dijo el chico mostrando su entusiasmo.

-¡Qué sorpresa que te dignes a hablarme!-Dijo irónicamente Hermione-Creí que era escoria a tu lado...-Contunuó.

-La gente cambia, Granger.-Dijo Blaise a la defensiva. Y tanto que cambían, pensó cierta castaña. Ese chico estaba como un bombón. Nunca se había fijado en esos ojos azules, en su cuerpo bien formado...¡Malditas hormonas!

-Ciao bella ragazza-Dijo el chico.

-Adios-Dijo Hermione embobada con ese acento italiano.

Poco después Hermione se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba la tienda del señor Weasley.

-Hola-Dijo alguien a su espalda.

-¡Hola!-Dijo emocionada. Demasiado emocionada pensó la chica. Cedric sonrió al notar que las mejillas de la chica estaban algo rosaceas.

-¿Perdida?-Dijo sonriendo aún más.

-Si-Dijo abatidamente.-¿No sabraás donde esta la tienda del señor Weasley?-Preguntó.

Cedric no se molestó en contestar, cogió la mano de la chica y empezó a caminar. Ese tacto era tan sueve...pensaba el chico.

-Diggory-Dijo cierto rubio.

-Malfoy-Hermione odió más que nunca a ese chico. ¿Por qué el mundo se empeñaba en hacerla bajar del paraíso?.

-No se si te enseñaron modales, Granger pero se saluda-Dijo Draco molesto. Odiaba tener que hacer eso, pero su padre le observaba. Hermione alzó una ceja a modo de confusión. Malfoy y ella eran amigos desde el año anterior, después de ese puñetazo y unos cuantos insultos...todo quedó solucionado. Vio a Lucius Malfoy cerca y entendió todo.

-Claro que se modales Malfoy. Eres tu quien los desconoce. Se saluda primero a las damas-Dijo con lo primero que se le ocurrió. Cedric vio a un amigo y fue a saludarle.

-¿Qué tal el verano?-Preguntó discretamente el rubio.

-No me escribiste-Recriminó la chica.

-Lo hice pero no podía enviártelas, mi padre me revisó todo el correo por culpa de Pansy-Dijo el rubio.-Adios y perdón-Dijo al ver que su padre se acercaba.-Tu no eres una dama, Granger eres una sangre sucia-Dijo con profundo arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Si Hermione no lo hubiera percibido le hubiera estrangulado en ese mismo instante.

-Bien dicho, hijo. No entiendo como dejan venir a esta chusma a un evento tan importante-Añadió Lucius mirando con profundo desprecio a Hermione.

Cedric regresó y escuchó ese último comentario, se sintió mal porque no compartía esas ideas y porque él mismo había visto a Malfoy y a ella bien en el colegio.

-¿No eran amigos?-Preguntó confundido. Hermione estaba a punto de derretirse, él se preocupaba por ella...

-Somos amigos, lo que pasa es que si su padre se enterara me mataría y luego haría lo mismo con su hijo. Ese es el Gran Lucius Malfoy-Dijo irónicamente la castaña. Eso era algo que le encantaba a Cedric, esa capacidad de ironía que ella tenía. Esa chica era alucinante.

-¡Cedric!-Gritó alguien. Hermione rodó los ojos. Ese chica le caía fatal, solo iba detrás de los chicos populares: Wood, Zabinni, Draco y Cedric ahora. Lo peor de todo era esa cara de embobados que todos ponían, lo peor era que hasta su amigo, su Harry había caído en esas redes...

Tras el partido y el ataque de los mortígrafos Hermione buscó con la mirada a Cedric y a Draco. Tanta era su desesperación que fue a hablar con Zabinni.

-Zabinni¿has visto a Draco?-Preguntó.

-Llámame Blaise. Yo pienso llamarte Hermione a partir de ahora y espero el mismo trato. Si, está con su madre y los Parkinson. En la tienda esa color plata-Informó el chico mientras sonreía seductoramente. Sin saber por qué Hermione pasó su lengua por los labios humedeciéndolos. Ese gesto no pasó de largo para Blaise y se acercó un poco más a ella. La cogió la mano y depositó un pequeño beso en la muñeca. Después la llevó a su tienda de campaña. Hermione no puso resistencia alguna.

-Espera aquí un momento, iré a buscarle-Dijo susurrando en su oído. Por un momento Hermione pensó en detener al chico y pedirle que volviera a besarla de esa forma y a susurrarle al oído.

-¡Blaise!-El chico se giró con una sonrisa preciosa. Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.-Gracias-Dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Tras una larga, bueno diez minutos de espera. Cierto rubio entró en la tienda.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó

-Perfecta y ¿tu?-Dijo ella levantándose.

-También-Después de eso Draco pudo pensar con mayor claridad y se dio cuenta de la forma en la que su amigo la miraba y eso no le gustó porque tanto Blaise como él tenía un concepto de relación muy diferente al de Hermione.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy-Dijo la chica.-Nos vemos en el tren-Dijo antes de salir.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Holassss a todo el mundo!!He regresado, jaja. Bueno feliz año a todos, espero que los Reyes Magos os hayan traido muchas cosas.

Sobre la historia, pues como veis, hay nuevas facetas en Hermione: Celos de esa chica(Andrea es ella, ahí empieza la sombra de su poder, jaja); Las hormonas hacen que esa chica que tenía todo tan claro piense cosas que solo había leído pero nunca las había vivido en primera persona, jaja.

Bueno voy a contestas esos reviews:

Amara Malfoy Lestrange: Bueno, pos aquí escribo de nuevo, jaja. Me alegro que te parezca interesante. Primera aparición de tu amada mujercita, JAJAJA. Besos.

Sabrina Black: Que sería de mi sin mis parejas extrañas? Pues nada!!Jajaja. No sería yo. Sería otra persona menos yo. Esa es la realidad. Bueno, a ver que te parece este.

Hermychii: Gracias por contestar al mensaje. Es que vi que habias añadido la historia a avisos y me picó la mosca de la curiosidad sobre tu opinión. Jaja. Me alegra mucho que te guste! En serio, fue una idea loca. Espero leerte pronto. Besos.

Suri Evans: Gracias por contestarlo. La verdad es que tampoco he leido mucho, por no decir nada, sobre esta pareja. Te envié el msj, porque al ser una pareja tan poco frecuente y ver que habías puesto aviso a la historia pues quería saber tu opinión. Gracias por dejarla. Besos. Espero que pronto nos volvamos a leer.


	3. Expreso de Hogwarts

**3-**** Expreso de Hogwarts:**

La estación de King Cross era el lugar de reunión de cientos de magos y brujas un año más. Todo ellos se situaban en un andén particular, uno que solo veían ellos y al que sólo accedían ellos. El andén 9 ¾. Ese año todo eran abrazos y felicidad, más aun teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en los días anteriores.

Hermione Granger, buscó con su mirada a una familia pelirroja de tamaño considerable. Eran los Weasley. En ella estaba su segunda familia, su mejor amiga y sus dos amigos. Harry destacaba entre tanto pelirrojo por su pelo moreno.

Cuando llegó saludó a todos, solo hacía dos días que se habían visto.

-¡Ginny!-Ambas se abrazaron.

-Me hiciste caso, estás muy guapa-Dijo Ginny. Habían estado hablando y Ginny le aconsejó a su amiga que diera un cambió a su vida, que cambiara un poco de look y rompiera con todas las ataduras que ella misma se había puesto. Nunca penso que el cambio se fuera a dar lugar.

- ¡Cualquiera diría que hace meses que no os veis!- Dijo Ron.

-Si lo que quieres es un abrazo de Herms solo tienes que pedírselo, hermanito-Contestó la pequeña de los Weasley provocando que su hermano enrojeciera. Después de eso todos empezaron a reírse, menos Ron, obviamente.

Todos subieron al tren. No sin antes despedirse. Pasaron unas horas y ya empezaba a disminuir la luz solar.

-Neville, ¿qué tal el verano?- Preguntó Hermione cuando vio aparecer al chico.

-Bbien-Dijo nervioso.-Ggrraciasss, ¿y el tuyo?- Preguntó tímidamente.

-También bien, Neville- Después de eso, Harry preguntó algo, pero Hermione fue incapaz de mantener la atención porque por el pasillo apareció Cedric, iba acompañado de unos amigos, que ha decir verdad tampoco tenían nada que envidiarle. Pero Cedric tenía algo de lo que los otros carecían, Cedric volvía loca a Hermione Granger. Para crispación de la chica, por el pasillo apareció también Cho Chang seguida de una serie de chiquillas que parecían abuelas, solo cuchicheaban y subían el ego a su amiguita. Para colmó de Hermione, su amigo, ¡Harry! Había dejado de comprar algo en el carrito de golosinas, ese que año tras año Ron y él saqueaban a cuenta del moreno. Eso era demasiado, sin saber muy bien porque, Hermione se levantó y dejó el compartimento dando un buen portazo. Los tres chicos que había en él se miraron sorprendidos y sin entender nada, si ellos supieran…

Hermione se sentía estúpida por esa reacción. Estaba a punto de volver cuando alguien llamó su atención.

-Hermione, cada día te ves más guapa-Dijo cierto Slytherin.

-Gracias Blaise-Dijo Hermione sonrojándose levemente y agradeciendo a Merlín que existiera un chico con dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta que ella también era una chica. No como los zopencos de sus amigos.

-¿Vienes al compartimento? Están Theo y Draco.- Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. La activación de las hormonas de Hermione no tardó ni cinco segundos. Ella y tres chicos que si que la valorarían, ¡por supuesto que si!

-¡Claro!-Hermione seguía a Blaise, la perspectiva era así cien mil veces mejor que al ir a su lado. Tenía esa magnífica espalda y qué decir de ese trasero…

-Ya llegamos-Dijo cediéndole el paso- Siempre acaba lo bueno, pensó ella.

-¡Hola chicos!-Dijo alegremente. Draco la miró de arriba abajo, esa no era la Hermione que él conocía, su melena mostraba unas ondulaciones perfectas, llevaba la falda del uniforme, pero también llevaba unos legguins que resaltaban sus piernas perfectas y la corbata estaba suelta dejando así el primer botón de la camisa libre y marcando un poco los "atributos" de las chica. Hermione sonrió interiormente, por fin un chico había reparado en su cambio. Bueno pensándolo bien eran dos, porque Blaise no le había quitado los ojos de encima. En cuento viera a Ginny volvería a abrazarla, ella era quien le había animado a cambiar un poco su aspecto.

-He dicho hola-Dijo un poco incómoda.

-¡Hola!-Dijeron a la vez Theo y Draco.

-Que poco caballeros sois. Ven Hermione, siéntate aquí-Dijo Blaise señalando un espacio a su lado. En ese momento entró Pansy. Miró sorprendida a Hermione.

-¡Woow! Me encanta-Dijo sonriendo a la chica.-El pelo así te queda genial, ¿verdad chicos?-

-Claro-Dijeron ellos, pero realmente no podían apartar la vista de ciertas partes de la anatomía de Hermione, esas piernas, ese "escote"...El pelo era un detalle pero secundario para ellos.

Pansy y Hermione empezaron a hablar de cosa sin importancia desde el punto de vista masculino, asíque ellos hablaron de Quidditch, qué otra cosa podría hablar un chico, pensó Hermione.

-Bueno, me voy a ir ya que luego me dicen que les abandono-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Tan pronto?-PReguntó Pansy. Desde hace un año le encantaba estar con Hermione, era su amiga, esa amiga que nunca tubo. Hasta Ginny era su amiga, peor no esa que es indespensable, esa que sabe todo, ese lugar era de Hermione.

-No seas pesada Pansy-Dijo Theo-Si ella se tiene que ir la dejaremos ir siempre que prometa volver pronto-

-Por supuesto, después de la cena nos podemos ver un rato-Propuso ella.

-¡Genial!-Dijo Pansy.

Hermione se fue del "territorio Slytherin" como decían Harry y Ron. No hubo avanzado mucho cuando Blaise estaba a su espalda y le susurró al oído.

-Hoy estás preciosa, no se si te lo había dicho-Después de eso, retiró el pelo de Hermione y le dio un sueve beso en el cuello a la chica haciendo que Hermione se quedara de piedra por fuera y ardiera por dentro. Cuando quiso reaccionar, él ya se había ido, miró hacia atrás y el le sonrió de esa forma que hacía que Hermione sonriera como una tonta y le tiró un beso con la mano.

Esa escena fue observada por Cedric que curiosamente sintió que él quería hacer eso tambien y hacerlo a ella. Ese pensamiento duró poco. Apareció Cho, moviendo las caderas de manera exagerada al andar.-Ojala se tropiece por andar así-Pensó cierta castaña. Pero eso no sucedió, Cedric siguió babeando por esa chica y Hermione entro al compartimento donde seguían sus amigos, con la presencia añadida de Ginny, igual de cabreada que se fue.

-Herms, ¿dónde has estado?-Dijo Ginny-No sabes lo que me he aburrido-

-Estuve con Draco, Theo, Blaise y Pansy-Dijo como si nada.

-Slytherin, estuviste en territorio Slytherin todo este tiempo-Saltó Ron de pronto.

-Bueno Ronald, aquí tampoco creo que me hayas extrañado mucho, parecía un cero a la izquierda-Dijo la castaña molesta por los reproches del pelirrojo que cada vez eran más comunes.

-Ten cuidado, esos tren son el peligro, el lado oscuro. Aunque parece que ya te afectó, mira como vas vestida, antes no ibas asi de provoc-Hermione no aguanto a oir el final de esa frase.

Ando por el pasillo, esperando encontrar a alguien haciendo algo mal para desatar su furia.

-¡Hola!-Dijo un chico que no había visto en su vida.

-Hermione, hola-Dijo Cedric.-¿Conoces a Zach?-Dijo guiando a Hermione a su compartimento.

-No-Dijo ella.

-Bueno pues ya lo has hecho, soy Zach, ¿Tu Hermione, no?-Ella iba a contestar algo bastante borde.

-Que audaz Zach-Dijo Susan con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme-Hermione miró una vez más a Cedric, él le había llamado por su nombre, ¡Qué logro!-Adios Cedric-Zach lo miró con cara de ¿y yo qué? -Adios Zach-Añadió ante eso.

-Adios-Dijeron ambos a la vez.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Blaise al ataque...? tatatantatantatan! Jaja. **

**SabrinaBlack:**** Hasta Febrero pues!espero que a la vuelta hablemos. Bueno aquí dejo otro nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que eso es lo emocionante, que las parejas extrañas nos permiten mayor libertad de juego porque no estas tan atada a lo tipico. Besos.**

**SuriEvans:**** Espero que lleves bien esa tarea, la entrada a la escuela siempre es dura! Jaja. Bueno, espero verte en el próximo capítulo. Muuuuaaaaacccc.**

**Hikari Bossom:**** A mi me alegra mucho que haya gente que les guste el fic. Prometo continuarlo, las actualizaciones no se porque me da que vana ser de semana en semana porque no tengo tiempo antes. Besos, Sayonara!**

**Chibii vampire:**** Gracias por decir que estarás aquí al 100!! Que felicidad! No te preocupes continuaré con la historia, no la dejaré ahí. Lo único que no se cuando podré actualizar, en principio de semana en semana. Besos, bye bye.**

**AndreinaMalfoy:**** Gracias por tu apoyo! Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste. Lo de pronto, eso no lo garantizo, besos!**

**DaniiBlack:**** Blaise, Blaise, solo digo que va a tener un papel muy importante! Jaja.**

**Me alegro que te guste.**

**Cambiando completamente, esta semana recibí una mala y una buena noticia:**

**Mala: me han plagiado un fic, Un Nuevo Hogwarts. La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho y me enfadé aún más. Quería pediros que si en algún momento veis alguno de mis otros fic en otra página, no están autorizados, yo solo publico aquí, en FanFiction, si lo vierais, por favor, avisar en la pagina dond esté que es un plagio y a mi. Gracias.**

**Buena: dos personas me avisaron de ellos y de momento ya se está actuando. Ya contaré las nuevas, de momento la chica que plagió no ha dado la cara...**


	4. Hogwarts y sus visitantes

**4-****Hogwarts y sus visitantes:**

El tren llegó a Hogsmeade, todos los pasajeros estaban emocionados, los de primero porque ver a lo lejos es castillo era toda una impresión y además estaban a un paso de lo que llevaban esperando desde que nacieron o desde que se enteraron que era magos y brujas...para el resto, era volver a la libertad del colegio, a seguir con sus amigos sin preocuparse de la opinión de los padres y en el fondo, todo el mundo sentía que Hogwarts era su hogar.

Llegaron a la entrada, allí estaba la Sra. Norris y extrañamente su dueño no estaba con ella.

-Tengo hambre-ese solo podía ser Ron.

-Nos sorprendes, amigo-Dijo Harry

-Eso es propio de Hermione o de mi hermana, no tuyo. Tu siempre me apoyas en este sentido-Dijo Ron medio enfadado medio en broma.

-Es que yo no tengo hambre-Dijo Harry. Desde el encuentro en el carrito con Cho, su estómago se había cerrado.

-Es extraño, primero ibas a comprar cosas en el carrito, luego cambias d eopinión...ahora no tienes hambre...¿estás bien?-Dijo Ron preocupado.

-Lo que le pasa a Harry tiene nombre y apellidos-Dijo molesta Ginny.

-¿Y qué es?-Preguntó interesado su hermano.

-¡Qué te lo diga él!-Dijo dandose la vuelta y viendo a Sean y Dean empezó a hablar con ellos.

-¿Pero qué la pasa?-Preguntaron el moreno y el pelirrojo a la vez mirando a Hermione.

-¡Chicos!...y luego dicen que nosotras somos complicadas...-Dijo Hermione, luego pensaba explicarles pero la visión de cierto chico, con esa sonrisa ese cuerpo...¡Cedric! Nubló sus pensamientos hasta el punto que fue arrastrado hasta su mesa y empezó el discurso de Dumbledore y ella no se había dado cuenta.¡Centrate! Se dijo a si misma.

-Mis queridos alumnos, este año Hogwarts es la sede de un gran acontecimiento-Silencio y expectación-¡El torneo de los Tres Magos! Ahora, demos una calurosa bienvenida a ¡las damas de Beauxbatons!-Apalusos y todos los chicos babeando para el enojo de todas las chicas. Tras una larga espera o corta según el punto de vista...el director volvió a hablar

-Y ahora recibamos a nuestros amigos del norte, ¡los caballeros de Drumstang! Ahora eran ellas las que estaban encantadas y ellos los molestos. Hasta que apareció él y todos los chicos se sorprendieron, el famoso Victor Krum. Los pensamientos de Hermione pasaron de babear como el resto de las chicas a pensar que ese chico sería un estúpido: fama y Quidditch, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser?

Los días pasaron y la emoción de los invitados no disminuía. Tanto chicas como chicos perseguían a Victor Krum. Esto llevo al muchacho a refugiarse en la biblioteca donde se encontro con una chica que llamó su atención, estaba sumamente concentrada en la lectura de un libro, con la pluma haciendo las veces de un recogedor de pelo, dejando libre a la vista su cuello y mordiendo su labio, esa imagen se grabó en la mente del chico y decidió que tenía que conocerla. Estaba decidido. Se empezó a acercar a ella con paso firme, cuando vio que un chico se sentaba a su lado.

-Hola-Dijo el chico. Hermione levantó la vista molesta, odiaba que la molestaran cuando estudiaba pero al verle a él, todo enfado se evaporó.

-¡Cedric! ¿Qué tal?-¡Qué guapo! No podía pensar en otra cosa.

-Muy bien, ¿molesto?-Dijo el chico. ¡¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?! Pensó ella.

-¡Qué va! Si ya pensaba dejarlo-Mintió.

-Siempre tan responsable, acaban de empezar las clases-Dijo el chico. Por un momento Hermione se sintió tonta.-Eso me gusta-Dijo el sin pensarlo, luego desvió la mirada. Hermione se puso roja como un tomate. ¿Eso le gusta? ¡Le gusta!, no se levantó y empezó a saltar porque sería muy evidente pero por dentro lo hacía.

-¿Y tu qué tal el comienzo?-Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Bien, no tan responsable. Jeje-Dijo el chico. En ese momento alguien le llamó.

-¡Cedric! ¿Me ayudas?-Dijo Cho. Hermione la odiaba, no necesitaba la ayuda, era solo para molestar, estaba segura.

-Hablamos otro día-Dijo el chico, parecia un perrito. Hermione cogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca hecha una furia.

-¡Herms!-Dijo Pansy

-Hola Pansy, ¡Qué asco de día!-Contestó.

-¿Qué pasó? Ayer te pusimos falta, no viniste.-Dijo Pansy fingiendo enfado.

-Lo se, no pude-Dijo ella.

-Pues yo se de alguien que te hechó en falta...-Dijo Pansy con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Tu y tu serpiente?-Dijo sin más.

-Yo por supuesto,mi querida Lulu, también y además...-Pansy se vio interrumpida.

-¡Blaise!-Dijo Hermione-Me has asustado-Dijo golpeando suavemente el brazo del chico.

-Nunca mejor dicho-Dijo Pansy a lo que ambos la miranron con cara de ¿Y esta que dice?-Me voy, ¿sabes dónde está Draco?-Preguntó

-En la sala común-Dijo el moreno.

-Ok, hasta luego-Se despidió.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, era el primer encuentro a solas desde el beso del tren.

-¿Qué tal todo?-Hermione intentó retirar de su mente la escena del tren, mostrarse natural.

-Bien, no viniste-Dijo el chico acercándose más.

-No pude, los deberes y los chicos, además Ginny...Imposible-Calor, eso era lo que tenía ante la cercanía de ese cuerpo de escándalo.

-Es nuestra primera semana-Dijo colocando un mechón de pelo rebelde-Deberías relajarte-Añadió

"Eso no es muy fácil en este momento"Pensó.-Ya sabes como soy-Dijo nerviosa.

-Si, lo se. He estado pensando, ¿vendrías conmigo a Hogsmeade este sábado?-Sonrisa, esa encantadora y matadora sonrisa.

-¿Mañana?-Preguntó en un susurro.

-Mañana-Afirmó. Hermione no sabía que decir, sabía que eso no les iba a gustar a Ron y a Harry. A Ginny le iba a encantar.

-Si, ¿por qué no?-Dijo, Blaise sonrió.

-¿A las cuatro?-Volvió a colocar el mechón.-Es rebelde-Dijo acortando más la distancia entre ambos.

-Sssii, pperffecto-Casi no podía articular palabra.

-Mañana nos vemos, Hermione-Dijo su nombre de una manera especial, Hermione se hubiera derretido sino hubiera sido porque Blaise puso fin a la tortura y la besó. Un dulce roce de labios. De momento el chico no podía pedir más aunque deseara mucho más. Se separaron, Blaise miró el sonrojo de la chica, era irresistible, preciosa y otra vez ese mechón rebelde...-Me voy ahora o no podré parar, me está provocando-Dijo colocándolo una vez más. Ella solo pudo sonreir. No tenía palabras. Así se la encontró Victor.

Por otro lado, Harry y Ron fueron a buscar a su amiga, era la primera semana...¡no podía tirarse toda la tarde en la biblioteca!

-¿Qué ven mis ojos?-Dijo Harry.

-¡Qué gracioso!-Contestó ella. Por un momento pensó como hubieran reaccionado ellos si hubieran llegado segundos antes, se sonrojó.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Ron.

-Nnada-

-Mañana salida, ¿iremos a Zonko, no?-Harry esta vez.

-Bueno chicos yo...en fin, yo he quedado-Lo había dicho.

-Mi hermana también puede venir-Ron esta vez.

-No es tu hermana, Ronald. Ella también ha quedado-Ambos chicos tenía el rostro pálido. Sus chicas saliendo del nido.

-¿Quedar?-Preguntó Harry.

-Si, eso he dicho. Me invitaron y acepté-

-¡Ahh!-Alguien abrazó a Hermione.-¡Maravilloso! ¿Quién es él? Detalles-Ginny esta allí.

-Casi me dejas sorda-Dijo Hermione.-HequedadoconBlaise-Lo dijo rápido y se fue.

-¡Hermione Jane Granger!-No habia dado más que tres pasos cuando los tenía a los tres con cara de ¿Qué has dicho?

-Así me llamo-Dijo con cara inocente.

Esa escena la observaron Draco y Theo.

-¿Qué habrá hecho?-Dijo el rubio.

-No se, pero Ginny esta exultante y ellos...parece que estén oliendo el sobaco de un troll-Theo esta vez.

-¿Está pidiendo ayuda, verdad?-Dijo Draco.

-La necesita-Contestó Theo. Ambos se acercaron como si nada.

-¡Herms!¿Qué tal?-Dijeron.

-Bie..-Interrupción.

-Sois asquerosos, decirle a vuestro amiguito Zabinni que le estaremos vigilando-Dijo Ron

-Exacto y de cerca-La cara de Hermione era un poema.

-¿Y quien os lo ha pedido?-Los Slytherins se miraron cómplices. Ahí estaba el problema. Tormenta.

-Es obvio que no tiene buenas intenciones-Dijo Harry, Hermione no aguantó más y salió corriendo dejando a todos asombrados.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hola a todas!!Siento mucho el retraso, de verdad, pero es que estuve d epracticas y luego llegaron los exámenes y no he tenido nada de tiempo!!De verdad lo siento, espero que sigais aquí, que no os hayais cansado de esperar la actualizacion!Muchos besos!!**

**Amara Malfoy Lestrange:** Si Cho es odiosa!!Creo que seré mala durante todo el fic porque sera odiosa todo el fic, jaja.

**DaniiBlack:** Blaise está atacando pero no va a forzar a Herms ni a ninguna chica! No, no, este Blaise es bueno!

**AndreinaMalfoy:** Sorry y mil perdones...no cumpli mi promesa!Pero no he podido, como ya expliqué arriba estuve super liada!Espero que sigas ahí.

**Elena:**Gracias!!Me alegra que te guste y espero que lo siga haciendo. Bienvenida!

**Suri Evans:** Si, este capítulo ha sido más Herms que Herms&Cedric. Espero que este te guste. Y sobre Blaise, si es Blaise en acción...jaja.

**Abril:**Jaja, quien no quiere unos amigos como ellos??Sería de locos!A ver que te parecen los nuevos acontecimientos...


	5. Citas

**5-Citas**

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Siempre los escusaba diciendo que eran protectores pero esta vez no lo veía así, no señor, solo se habían molestado porque ella no decía que si a sus planes, porque pensaban que nadie la invitaría, porque para casi todo el mundo y en especial para ellos ella era Hermione-come libros-Granger. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Pero eso no podía ser así, no lloraría más. Disfrutaría de su sábado pesase a quien pesase...

-Hola-Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-Hola-Contestó ella sin ganas, no estaba de humor para conocer gente y menos ese estúpido jugador de Quidditch.

-Victor Krum, encantado-Dijo el chico cogiendole la mano y depositando u beso en ella.

-Hermione Granger-No tenía escapatoria, ahora tendría que aguantar sus infulas de rey...

-Herrrrmione, bonito nombrrre-Dijo el chico sin soltar la mano de la castaña. Ella por su parte empezó a rei por la entonación de su nombre.-Me gusta tu rrrisa-Dijo él.¡¡¡ Alerta, alerta, ese chico era un DONJUAN!!!

-Gracias, lo siento debo irme, adiós-Se despidió y se fue sin darle tiempo a contestar.

Para Victor su primer propósito estaba cumplido, se habían conocido.

o0o0o0o

Ese día la cena era de lo más tensa para "El Trío Dorado", no se dirigían la palabra, ellos ofendidos porque SU Hermione había quedado con ¡un chico y encima de Slytherin! Ella, porque ellos no la veían como una chica¡y lo era!

-Que bueno esta el helado-Dijo Ginny intentando romper el silencio.

-No lo he probado-Contesto Harry.

-¡No lo soporto más!-Dijo Hermione, levantándose y saliendo del Gran Comedor.

-Teneis que arreglarlo-Dijo Ginny imperativamente.

-¿Tenemos?-Dijo Ron.

-Eso he dicho, Ronald-Contestó su hermana.

-Pero si no hemos hecho nada-Dijo inocentemente Harry a sabiendas que eso era una gran mentira. Ginny le miró tan duramente que rectificó al instante.-Bueno, hablaremos con ella-

-Eso está mejor-Dijo finalizando la conversación.

Cuando entraron en la Sala Cumún, Hermione estaba cogiendo una nota de una lechuza. No se molestó en mirar quien había entrado, desenrolló el pergamino:

_¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!_

_Estábamos organizando una reunión de "viejos" amigos(esto lo pongo porque Theo insiste en ello, pero los viejos en todo caso serán ellos, jeje)Lulu quiere verte y por supuesto nosotros tambien--------_

_Pansy es una pesada, todo esto para decirte que te esperamos en 10 MINUTOS en la entrada de Slytherin o te iremos a buscar(_esa letra perfecta solo podía ser de Draco)

_¿Entendido?_

_PD: Traete algo de abrigo, lo más probable es que demos una vueltecita por el lago..._

_¡¡Nos vemos!!_

-¿Quien te escribe a estas hora, Zabinni?-Dijo Ron mordazmente. Recibió un codazo por parte de Harry.

-Herms...-Comenzó temeroso el moreno-Me gustaría, bueno nos gustaría-Dijo mirando a Ron-disculparnos, no debimos ponernos así cuando nos dijiste que habias quedado...Lo sentimos-Silencio, ambos sabían que Hermione era orgullosa, que tardaba en perdonar.

-¿Algo que decir, Ronald?-Picó ella.

-Esto...yo...igual que Harry-Antes esas palabras, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Sois unos idiotas, pero sois mis idiotas preferidos-Dijo abrazándolos.-He quedado, mañana nos vemos, me pasaré por las Tres Escobas-Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Traete a Zabinni-Hermione miró a Harry sorprendida-Digo, ya que vas a pasar la tarde con él...si quieres, que venga-Hermione sonrió y salió por el retrato.

-¡¡QUÉ VENGA ESE CABRÓN!!¿TU ERES TONTO, TIO?-Rompió Ron.

-Cálmate, él es, aunque no me guste su amigo, ellos son sus amigos; si no queremos perderla debemos tragar un poco. Además, seguramente el no quiera venir...-Dijo el moreno.

-Sigo diciendo que eres tonto, y que quede claro que tengo hambre¡no me has dejado terminar de cenar!-Harry rodó los ojos y empezó a reirse.

o0o0o0o

-¿Vendrá, no?-Preguntó Blaise por tercera vez.

-¡Para ya!-Dijo Pansy.-Si no fuera a venir hubiera avisado, deja de ser pesado-

-Si, Blaise, ya que menuda a tenido que soportar esta tarde con sus amiguitos los "valientes"-Dijo Theo-No entiendo por qué la tratan tan mal...-Draco miró su reloj, era la hora. Si algo le gustaba era la puntualidad y Hermione era perfectamente puntual. Salió a ver si ella estaba alli, efectivamente allí estaba.

-Llegas tarde, Malfoy-Dijo ella levantándose de la pared en la que estaba recostada.

-¿Tarde, Granger?-Dijo alzando una ceja y aguantándose la risa.

-Si, exactamente has llegado 45 segundos tarde, que mancha en tu historial-Sin soportarlo más, los cinco empezaron a reirse.

-Creo que eres más Slytherin que muchos de los que están dentro-Dijo Theo. Tras eso, se dirigieron al lago, empezaron a hablar de la primera vez que conversaron de forma racional, como poco a poco fueron entablando amistad...

-¡Menos mal que apareciste! Era horrible están en medio de estos tres...-Dijo Pansy dramáticamente.

-Lo horrible era aguantarte!nos tratabas como a chicas!-Dijo Blaise. Todo empezaron a reirse de nuevo.

-¡Mirad qué hora es!-Dijo Hermione de pronto. Todos se levantaron y empezaron su regreso al castillo.

-Bueno, mañana nos vemos-Dijo dando un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de los Slytherins. Tras eso, empezó su regreso a la torre de Gryffindor. No había recorrido mucho cuando alguien la sorprendió.

-¿Hermione?-Preguntó Cedric-¡No me puedo creer que estes a estas horas por aquí! Debería avisar, pero lo dejaré pasar-Dijo con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

-La vida es sorprendente-Dijo ella.-Si me disculpas, tengo un poco de sueño-Dijo haciendo el amago de continuar, pero el chica la sujetó, la mano, se sentía atraído por ella, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, de felicidad. Se situó a escasos centímetros de ella. Observándola. Hermione por su parte, estaba nerviosísima, se cercanía había acelerado su pulso, agradecía estar a oscuras porque sentía como ardía su cara...

Tan rápido como se había acercado se separó. Su observación había causado un fuerte impacto en él, pero eso no podía ser: 1º, estaba Cho, esa chica con la que llevaba soñando todo un año; 2º, estaba hablando de ¡Granger¿Qué dirían sus amigos? Era más pequeña que él, siempre con Potter y Weasley...

Hermione no entendía nada...-¿Qué ha si...-Cedric la interrumpió.

-No digas nada, lo siento. Buenas noches-Dijo él, empezando a recorrer el pasillo en sentido opuesto al que iría ella.

o0o0o0o

No había dormido mucho por no decir nada durante la noche, pero después... Tenía un aspecto horrible. No podía quitarse la imagen de Cedric en la noche anterior...

-¡Buenas tardes!-Saludó Ginny.-¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-Ya se que mi aspecto es penoso...-Dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Siempre hay una solución-Salió de la habitación, no había pestañeado tres veces cuando la pelirroja estaba de vuelta. Llevaba una botellita.-Te das esto en la cara y en cinco minutos ¡perfecta¿Ya sabes que vas a ponerte?-Cuestionó emocionada.

-No-Contestó ella mientras se aplicaba la poción.

-¿Casual o arreglada?-Preguntó.

-Casual- A los cinco minutos tenía unos baqueros oscuros, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta rosa encima de su cama. Cuando se lo puso, Ginny estaba encantada, resaltaba su figura, pero no era demasiado evidente que se había arreglado para él. Su cara estaba perfecta, sus ondas preciosas. En definitiva, Hermione era una nueva Hermione. Bajó a su Sala Común, irían a comer; rápido, solo le faltaban dos horas para su cita. Sin embargo, para Hermione el tiempo pasaba muy deprisa. ¡Ya eran las cuatro! Se dirigió al Hall, allí estaban sus amigos, Pansy estaba muy guapa, de Draco que decir, Theo estaba distinto...y Blaise...IRRESISTIBLE. Los Slytherins se giraron al ver a Pansy correr a saludar a alguien.

-¿Quien es esa chi...?-La pregunta quedó en el aire. Theo no pudo terminarla.

-¡Herms¡Estás muy guapa!-Dijo Pansy.

-Gracias, aunque creo que tu me ganas-Ambas empezarona reirse.

-Draco y Theo la saludaron, se hubieran quedado eternamente mirándola, pero la mirada inquisidora de Pansy bastó para que se fueran. Así Blaise y Hermione se quedaron solos.

-Estoy sin palabras-Dijo él. Realmente ese era el resumen general para la mayoría de los presentes. Cedric y Zach estaban con los ojos desorbitados, Ron y Harry celosos, en especial el pelirrojo. En general todos estaban asombrados.

-Tu también estas muy guapo-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-SOY guapo, Herms, SOMOS guapos-Ambos empezaron a reise.

-Slytherin...-Dijo ella provocando una sonrisa demasiado tentadora en el chico. Ambos se quedaron mirándose, fijamente, acortando distancia...

-Hermione¿llegaste bien ayer?-Preguntó Cedric evitando lo que él mismo deseaba hacer. Ella maldijo por dentro¡odiaba que le rompieran los momenton perfectos!

-Perfectamente-Blaise tenía ya escuela, agarró la mano de Hermione sútilmente pero claramente para cualquier chico con intenciones.

-Nos disculpais, no íbamos-Dijo el moreno.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bueno, regreso después de bastante tiempo, ahora que están cerquita las vacaciones me he propuesto actualizar con más frecuencia y dejar escritos algunos capítulos de las historias para cuando no pueda escribir mucho ir subiendolos...aunque no se si tendré tiempo de hacerlo en estas cortas vacaciones, pero la intención está ahí...**

**Bueno, ya paso a responder a los reviews(esta vez son poquitos, me habeis abandonado...)**

**DanniBlack:** Te robo el corazón el señor Zabinni?Si es q es un escanto...Y ES bueno, ya lo irás viendo..Gracias por el rr, espero q te siga gustando.Muchos besitos!

**Agata:** BIENVENIDA!!!Me alagra mucho que te animaras con el review!!!GRacias , gracias, gracias y más gracias!!Jeje, espero que te siga gustando, nos vemos en el proximo capítulo, besos!

**Ahora den Go y aparecera Mr.Zabinni para lo que querais...Gracias!!**


	6. Hogsmeade

**6-**** Hogsmeade:**

-Nos disculpais, no íbamos-Dijo el moreno. Cedric puso cara de pocos amigos, pero al instante disimuló.

-Claro, adios-Dijo sin más._ ¡¿Por qué estaba molesto?!_

o0o0o0o

-Hermione-Dijo Blaise algo nervioso.

-Dime-Dijo ella con su mejor sonrisa.

-Lo siento-Dijo el chico.

-¿Lo sientes?-Preguntó ella temorosa. _Ya se arrepiente y ¡solo hemos llegado a las afueras de castillo! No puede ser..._

-Si, siento que pelearas con tus amigos por mi culpa-Dijo él parando la marcha. Hermione le miró emocionada. No lo pensó dos veces. Le abrazó. Él no supo que hacer al principio, pero después correspondió el abrazo. Empezó a enredar sus dedos en esos rizos, como tanto deseaba desde hace tiempo. Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa por ese contacto. Se estaba tan bien allí.

-Gracias-Dijo la castaña separándose un poco del chico.

-Vamos-Dijo cogiéndole la mano, pero esta vez fuertemente. Después empezaron a caminar, hablaban de cualquier cosa. Hermione evitaba el contacto directo con sus ojos, porque estaba tentada a besarle cada vez que lo hacia. Quería volver a sentir esas mariposas que sintió en ese pasillo, quería que el mechón rebelde volviera a serlo para que él se lo colocara de nuevo...Sin embargo, siguió sonriéndole, contestando a sus preguntas y riéndose de sus ocurrencias...

Llegaron a Hogmeade, Blaise seguía cogiéndole la mano.

-¿Dónde vamos?-Preguntó Hermione.

-Es una sorpresa, me costó mucho enterarme si habías estado ya alli.-Dijo él con su sonrisa.

-¿Allí, dónde?-Preguntó. _Que detallista es¿dónde será¿Y sino me gusta? Pues digo que sí y punto._

-Aquí-Delante suya había un edifició que no había visto nunca. Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía donde estaban. Habían pasado la Casa de los Gritos. Estaban cerca de las afueras del pueblo. Ante ellos, la casa, mejor dicho, el palacete, se ergía imponente. Blaise atravesó la puerta y con ello tiró de Hermione para que le siguiera. Recorrieron un pequeño jardín delantero. Antes de llamar al timbre, una mujer anciana y agradable les abrió la puerta de roble.

-Bienvenidos-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Joven Zabinni¿cuánto tiempo sin verle¡Esta vez trae compañía!-La mujer sonrió de nuevo.-¿Un tour rápido o prefiere mostrárselo usted?-Preguntó mirando a Hermione a los ojos por primera vez.

-Mejor yo, si no le importa-Dijo Blaise.

-Oh, claro que no me importa querido. Que lo disfruten-La mujer se hizo a un lado y los dejo pasar.

Empezaron a caminar por la casa, se veía un sitio antiguo y elegante. Tenía varías salas a cada lado del pasillo principal.

-Blaise¿qué es este sitio?-Preguntó impaciente.

-Siempre quieres saberlo todo¿no?-Dijo el sonriendo.-Cierra los ojos-Pidió. Hermione dudó un momento, pero al mirarle a los ojos supo que debía hacerlo. Blaise la guió al interior de una sala, la sitúo en el medio de ella y le pidió que los abriera. La cara de ella era de pura felicidad. Se encontraba rodeada de libros.

-Esta mansión es una biblioteca, cada sala contiene un tipo de libros. Esta es mi favorita. Son libros _muggles, _¿te gusta?-Preguntó temeroso.

-No-Dijo ella.-¡Me encanta!-Blaise soltó el aire que no había sido capaz de expulsar cuando había escuchado ese _no_.

-Lo mejor es venir en primavera, en el jardín de atrás hay un árbol perfecto para tumbarse a leer, a pensar o simplemente a tumbarse.-Dijo el chico.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó más emocionada. Él sonrió ante la expresión de la chica. Realmente estaba feliz, tan feliz que no puedo evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas salieran.

-¿Es-estas bien?-Se preocupó él.

-Ss-si, es solo que nadie había hecho nada tan especial por mi-Bajó la mirada, se sentía ridícula. Esta vez fue él quien se acercó a abrazarla. Hermione le correspondió encantada.-Gracias-

-No hay de que¿no piensas coger ningún libro?-La tentó.

-Por supuesto-Con eso, empezó a mirar las estanterías, al final se decidió y cogió dos. Le entregó uno a Blaise, este sonrió.-Es mi favorito-Dijo entregándole _El señor de los anillos_

-Entonces no dudaré en leerle-Volvió a cogerla de la mano y la guió a unos mullidos sillones. Allí la invitó a sentarse a su lado. Ella aceptó sin reparos y ambos empezaron a leer.

El tiempo pasaba, pero ellos se encontraban muy agusto. Fueron interrumpidos cuando les llevaron un chocolate caliente que ambos agradecieron.

-¿Y esto?-Preguntó asombrada.

-Es parte del servició. A los socios nos tratan así-Dijo el chico.

-Pero yo no lo soy-Dijo ella sorprendida.

-¡Claro que lo eres!-Dijo mostrándole una llave. Desde hoy lo eres-Eso fue demasiado para ella. Esa tarde estaba siendo perfecta.

-No se que puedo decir-

-¿Gracias?-

-¡Gracias!-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

o0o0o0o

Mientras tanto, en las Tres Escobas, se encontraban Harry, Ginny, Luna y Ron. Se estaban riendo bastante, todos menos Ron. Su gesto se volvió más uraño cuando vio entrar a los Slytherins, pero al detectar que Hermione no estaba en el "territorio Slytherin" se cabreó más.

-¡A saber que estarán haciendo esos dos!-Dijo de pronto.

-¿Qué dos hermanito?-Preguntó Ginny sabiendo muy bien a que se refería.

-Hermione y ese ese ese Slytherin-Continuó.

-Pues lo que quieran-Contestó Luna.

-¡Eso ya lo se! Pero me preocupo por ella.-Dijo Ron como si fuera obvio.

-¡Ja!-Dijo su hermana. A todo esto Harry miraba la escena divertido.

-Dijo que vendría pero ¿dónde está?-Continuó el pelirrojo.

-Ya vendrá-Intervino por primera vez Harry.

-Oye¿pensais que Blaise tendrá suerte?-Preguntó Pansy.

-No conozco a nadie que se le haya resistido-Dijo Theo.

-Esta vez es distinto¿verdad Draco?-Dijo la morena.

-Si, me cuesta reconocerlo, pero si. Esta vez no quiere un simple rollo. Aunque viendo el cambio de Herms...-Dijo el rubio pensativo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-Advirtió Pansy.

-Esta bien-Dijo levantando las manos.

-Mas os vale, a los dos-Dijo mirándolos severamente.-No podeis estropearlo¿entendido? Ambos son vuestros amigos-

-¡Por supuesto!-Dijeron ambos a la vez.

o0o0o0o

-Blaise¿te importaría acompañarme a las Tres Escobas?-Dijo Hermione.

-¡¿Cómo iba a importarme?!-Dijo con cara de sorpresa incorporándose un poco y haciendo que ella, que se encontraba recostada sobre él, también lo hiciera.

-Me refiero a pasar un rato con mis amigos-Dijo ella temerosa.

-Claro-Dijo él._ Mentiroso, mentiroso. ¡Claro que te importa! Sobre todo por ese Weasley. No soporto como la trata._

-¿Vamos?-Dijo ella.

-Vamos.-Contestó él.

o0o0o0o

Entraron a las Tres Escobas con cara de frío. Al salir de la biblioteca la tempuratura había bajado bastante. Había mucha gente, era imposible ver a nadie.

-¡Chicos¡Chicos!-Gritó Pansy haciendo señas con las manos. Ambos se acercaron.

-¿Qué tal?-Preguntó Hermione-

-Muy bien¿qué tomais?-Preguntó Draco.

-Bueno¿no habreis visto a Harry y a Ron?-Preguntó antes de imitar a Blaise y sentarse.

-Si, estaban po ahi, por el fondo-Dijo Theo.

-Entonces, voy a ver si les veo. Sino luego se enfadan-Hermione miró a Blaise. Esa mirada expresaba un claro _¿me acompañas?_ Hermione pensó que el chico se quedaría alli. Pero se levantó y Hermione empezó a abrirse camino.

-Desearme suerte y mucha mucha paciencia-Dijo antes de seguirla.

-¡Suerte!-Corearon sus amigos.

Por fin Ron vio a Hermione.

-¡Ahí viene!-Dijo dando un codazo a Harry.-Y viene so...-

-¡Con Blaise!-Dijeron Ginny y Luna.

-Con que no vendria¿no? Eres tonto, tío.-Dijo el pelirrojo. Harry puso su cara más inocente.

-¡Hola!-Dijo Hermione.

-Hola-Dijeron todos. A Blaise no se le pasó por alto que no habían sido muy efusivos. Se sentaron.

-Bueno, a Blaise ya le conoceis¿no?-Dijo Hermione para romper el silencio._ Perfecto , a Blaise, a Blaise. Querrás decir a ese idiota._ Pensaba Ron.

-Si, claro-Dijo Ginny.-¿Qué tal os ha ido la tarde? No os hemos visto.

-Es que Blaise, me tenía una sorpresa, ha sido alucinante-Dijo emcionada. Luego le sonrió mientras el chico dejaba las bebidas en la mesa.

El resto de la tarde no fue tan maravillosa. Ron mataba a Blaise con sus miradas y siempre contestaba con monosílabos a sus preguntas. Blaise estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por integrarse. Y eso le hacía muy feliz a Hermione, pero no soportaba la actitud de Ron.

-Voy al baño un momento-Dijo Hermione.

o0o0o0o

Al salir del baño se encontró ni más ni menos con Krum.

-Hola-Dijo el chico.

-¿Te sientas con nosotrrros?-Ofreció, casi obligándola a sentarse.

-Lo siento, me están esperando-Dijo dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca por segunda vez.

o0o0o0o

De regreso a la mesa tuvo que esquivar varias bebidas que estuvieron a punto de caerle encima. Sus amagos por salir victoriosa no pasaron de largo para un par de ojos.

-Esa chica ha pasado a ser un bombón-Dijo Zach-Apuesto lo que querais a que pasará a formar parte de mi larga lista de conquistas.-

-Eso si que no lo creo-Dijo Cedric. _Ni lo sueñes, Zach. _

-¿Serás tu entonces?-Dijo su amigo.

-Deja de decir tonterias-Contestó Cedric.

-¿Por qué tan molesto? Solo es una chica y además inocente. Seguro que todavía no le han besado. Creo que tengo que ayudarla.-Dijo Zach, haciendo reir al resto del grupo.

-Creo que esta vez el listón te supera, pero acepto la apuesta-Dijo Cho. Cedric no aguantó más, se levantó de la mesa y se fue molestó.

-¿Y es este que mosca le ha picado?-Dijo Cho.

o0o0o0o

-Por fin-Dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado.-No sabeis lo que me ha costado llegar hasta aqui-

-Bueno, ha sido un placer, pero voy a ver un rato a mis amigos-Dijo Blaise. Había aguantado demasiado. Debería haberle roto la cara a la comadreja.-Nos vemos, Herms- Hermione sentía como su tarde perfecta se estaba desmoronando...

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo molesta.

-¿Por qué iba a pasar algo?-Dijo Ron.

-Blaise se ha ido y no parecía contento-Dijo Hermione.

-Oh, corre tras él-Dijo Ron mordazmente.

-¿Qué has hecho Ronald?-Preguntó.

-Solo le dije lo que pensaba, nada más.-Dijo Ron.

-¿Y que piensas?-Preguntó temerosa.

-¡Qué es un idiota, que solo quiere jugar contigo y de paso llevarle información al mortífago de su padre sobre Harry!-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Definitivamente la tarde se había roto.-Eres idiota Ronald-Tras eso cogió sus cosas y salió de alli.

-Ey, creo que algo va mal-Dijo Pansy señalando a Hermione mientras abandonaba el bar. Blaise que se acababa de sentar se levantó y se fue.

-Definitivamente, Blaise está enamorado-Dijo Draco. Todos asintieron.

-Eso parece-Añadio Theo.

o0o0o0o

Era increible lo rápido que corría. Pero ya la tenía a poca distancia.

-¡Hermione!-Dijo el chico parándose a respirar un poco. Ella se detuvo y se giró a ver quien la llamaba.

-Oh, Blaise-Dijo acercándose a él.-Lo siento tanto, no se porque dijo esas cosas, lo siento-Dijo mientras unas lágrimas salian la luz.

-No llores. Tu no tienes porqué disculparte. ¿Por qué tu no piensas eso, no?-Dijo el temeroso.

-¡Claro que no!-Dijo ella abrazándolo. -Por supuesto que no- Él sonrió.

-Gracias por esta tarde, Herms-Dijo el chico abrazándola, primero no podía resistirse a ese gesto y segundo hacía bastante frío.

-No gracias a ti, Blaise-Dijo poniéndose de puntillas y besándolo. Blaise no tardó en corresponder, deseaba hacerlo desde que la había visto a las cuatro de la tarde. Cuando necesitaron respirar, Hermione estaba bastante sonrojada. Blaise le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-No es que no esté a gusto... pero ¿no tienes frío?-Dijo él.

-Bastante-Contestó.

-Pues entonces regresemos-Dijo el chico, pero no soltó su mano en ningún momento. De vez en cuando se miraban y sonreían. No se atrevían a decir nada.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo, me siento rara al escribir de nuevo con frecuencia, jaja. Como habeis visto, Blaise está empezando a marcar un poco su terreno, Krum ha intentado un acercamiento, Cedric y Zach se ha peleado por Hermione y Harry, Ron y Ginny se han sorprendido de ver que Blaise Zabinni, a pesar de ser un Slytherin, es un chico encantador...Hermione, pues se ha dejado querer(¿Cómo no hacerlo?) y empieza a soltarse un poco esa melena, jaja. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews!!!**_

**Lalita Cullen:**BIENVENIDA!!Si, Blaise es un encanto, empiezo a querer encontrarme con uno, jeje. Pobre Cedric, tan pronto se ha ganado tu odio?Besos!

**DaniiBlack:** Gracias por los animos!!Bueno, quizás debería corregir y decir que será un Blaise&Hermione-Cedric&Hermione.Besos.

**Abril:**Bueno, si no te quieres quedar con él, te dejo que vaya otro, jeje.Besitos.

**Pilly:** Talento de escritora?enserio?GRACIAS!! Gracias por leer todos mis fics!!Te quiero!

Espero que te animes pronto a escribir tu!Besos.

**Sabrinablack1990:** Sexy?Si creo q si. Quien fuera Herms!!Tienes toda la razón!!Besos.

**Agata:** Mira, no tardé mucho!jeje. Me alegra que te guste el fic. Besos.

_**Bueno, ya sabies, dar a Go y me hareis muy feliz!!**_


	7. Maldita Imagen

**7-**** Maldita imagen:**

-Pues entonces regresemos-Dijo el chico, pero no soltó su mano en ningún momento. De vez en cuando se miraban y sonreían. No se atrevían a decir nada. _¡Le has besado¿En qué pensabas? Bueno él te ha correspondido y ¡de que forma¿Y si lo vuelvo a hacer? Pero está tan callado..._Esos eran los pensamientos de la castaña mientras caminaban hacia Hogwarts. 

_¿Qué estará pensando? Quizás debería decirle lo que siento, pero ¿no será muy pronto¿Y si se asusta? No no, mejor espero. Me encanta esa sonrisa..._Eso pensaba Blaise, el silencio empezaba a pesarle. _Di algo, Blaise, di algo o pensará que no te ha gustado lo que ha pasado..._

-Hace bastante frío para la época del año que es¿verdad?-_Genial, le hablas de tiempo¡tu eres tonto!_

-Si-¿_Me he lanzado a una piscina sin agua?Y ahora como le miro yo a la cara._

-¿Tu te presentarías al torneo?-Preguntó el chico, tenía la necesidad de hablar del beso, pero no sabía que decir exactamente.

-No, me parece cruel-Dijo ella. Silencio de nuevo. Silencio que le estaba poniendo nerviosa, por ello empezó a morderse el labio._No por favor, no me tientes Hermione, no me tientes...bueno si que narices¡tiéntame! _Tras eso, antes de entrar al castillo, Blaise se paró en seco. Pensó que palabras serían las más correctas...

-Hermione...esto...yo...bueno, quiero decir...-Hermione no sabía que hacer¿sería bueno o malo lo que le iba a decir? Por lo menos se le veía nervioso. Volvió a morderse el labio. Blaise no aguantó más. En un ágil movimiento, colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella y la acercó a él. Después se lanzó a su boca. Hermione sorprendida no supo que hacer. Blaise al ver que ella no le correspondía rompió el beso. _La has cagado Bliase¡mierda! _

Hermione tímidamente colocó su mano cerca del corazón del chico, sintiendo su rápido palpitar, sonriendo. Ahora fue ella la que rompió la distancia. Blaise sonrió internamente._ ¡Al parecer no la has cagado! _Hermione fue subiendo tiernamente las manos hasta entrelazarlas tras el cuello del chico y comenzó a jugar con el pelo de la nuca._ Me va a matar si sigue con esa deliciosa caricia..._Blaise no podía sentirse mejor. Había estado con varias chicas, pero ella era LA CHICA, lo tenía claro, era dulzura. Le encantaba. El beso fue tornándose más pasional, ambos se entregaban en él y lo disfrutaban tanto que no podían y mucho menos querían parar. ¡_Merlín, cómo besa¡Ay, por favor, como siga haciendome eso en el cuello me desmayo. _Pensaba Hermione. Inconscientemente, había facilitado el acceso del cuello al chico echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Mmmm...Bla..Blais...Blaise-Dijo por fin Hermione. Desde luego no quería romper esa atmósfera, ni mucho menos las caricias del chico, pero esa palabras cargadas de tanta sensualidad fueron demasiado para él. O paraba ahora o no paraba nunca. Ambos se miraron, esa mirada estaba cargada de muchas cosas, demasidas. La imagen de ambos no era muchos mejor, Hermione tenía el pelo revuelto, la bufanda en el suelo y el abrigo medio abierto. Blaise, por su parte, no es que tuviera el pelo revuelto, parecía que había pasado un huracán por él. La expresión de su cara era de pura felicidad, el abrigo estaba totalmente abierto y la bufanda a medio sacar...Blaise no aguantaba más esa mirada, sabía que había dicho que o paraba ahí o no paraba, pero decidió tentar a la suerte. Volvió a besarla, esta vez, la llevó hasta una pared donde poder apoyarse, pues las piernas de ambos empezaban a flaquear.

Así los encontró Cedric, estaba tan molesto por la apuesta que cuando vió a una pareja en la puerta de entrada al castillo pensó que él debería estar haciendo lo mismo, la primera imagen que vino a su mente fue Cho, pero pronto se transformó en la de una hermosa castaña. 

Se estaba volviendo loco, porque la veía en todas partes. O su vista le engañaba o la chica de la fogosa pareja era ¿Hermione Granger? Tenía que asegurarse. Algo dentró de él le quemaba, tenía ganas de pegar a quien fuera el afortunado de besarla así, porque eso no era besarse, no, eso era más. Ya estaba cerca de ellos, los distinguía claramente, como le gustaría ser en ese momento Zabinni...¡_Crack!_

Hermione y Blaise rompieron el beso. La imagen que vio Cedric en ese momento, le atormentaría durante mucho tiempo...Hermione tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, el pelo revuelto, en su cuello podía ver una marca que mañana sería más clara. El brillo de sus ojos, la boca entreabierta, la respiración entrecortada y los labios rojos...estaba, simplemente, PRECIOSA.

-Yo...-No podía hablar, tenía esa imagen grabada a fuego-yo..sien-siento la interrupción.-Dijo entrando al castillo más molesto aún, consigo mismo y con todos los chicos de Hogwarts.

Blaise y Hermione se miraron, ambos se sonrieron.

-Mejor que haya venido, no se lo que hubiera pasado sino...-Dijo el chico. Hermione se sonrojó un poco, ciertamente ella tampoco sabía si hubiera puesto un límite a ese momento. Se acercó de nuevo al chico y empezó a colocarle el pelo. A arreglarle la bufanda. Blaise se dejó hacer.-Ahora me toca a mi-Dijo con una sonrisa que Hermione prefirió no interpretar. El chico empezó a colocarle la bufanda pero aprovechando a acariciar esa deliciosa piel. Hermione cerró los ojos. Después pasó a su pelo, lo colocó dulcemente. Finalmente, depositó un tierno beso en los labios de la chica, un roce. Hermione abrió los ojos. _¡MARAVILLOSO! Es maravilloso. _Pensaba. -¿Entramos?-Dijo el chico. Ella asintió, no podía hablar.

Ambos se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes, no podían dejar de sonreir. Así fueron a cenar, con un brillo especial en los ojos y una _estúpida_ sonrisa en la cara.

o0o0o0o

-¿Nos lo vas a contar o no?-Dijo Draco algo molesto. Su amigo estaba ¡enamorado! Y de que manera...no paraba de mirarla, de deborarla con la mirada. Ella le sonreía y Blaise se quedaba mirando al infinito.-Llamando a Blaise, aterrice en el planeta Tierra-Dijo Draco cerca del oído, provocando que saliera de su letargo.

-¿Decías?-Dijo él chico. Pansy no podía dejar de sonreir. Le abrazó.

-¡Cuánto me alegro!-Dijo.-¿Qué pasó?-

-Simplemente no tengo palabras para describirlo-Dijo Blaise. Los ojos de sus tres amigos se abrieron como platos.

-Joder con Hermione...parecía una mosquita muerta...-Dijo Theo. Blaise le dio un pequeño codazo y los cuatro se empezaron a reir.

o0o0o0o

En la mesa de Gryffindor las cosas no iban tan bien. Hermione no se había dado cuenta de la marca de su cuello hasta que Ginny, disimuladamente, le había colocado el pelo en el hombro derecho y con ello la había tapado, no sin antes decir "Ya me lo contarás todo, pillina. ¡Y con detalles!" Por respuesta, Hermione se había puesto como un tomate.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?-Preguntó Harry al ver que se atregantaba.-Estas muy rara, suspiras, casi no atiendes cuando se te habla, solo miras a quien sabe donde...-De pronto paró de hablar-No puede ser, tu...tu estas en...-

-Shhhh-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué tienes en el cuello?-Dijo Ron de pronto. Habían arreglado el atercado de las Tres Escobas, pero Hermione no estaba preparada para ver la reacción del chico.

-Nnada¿qué voy a tener?-Dijo nerviosa.

-Te digo que tienes algo en el cuello-Dijo Ron. Todo parecía apuntar a lo que parecía apuntar, pero él prefirió ponerse una gruesa benda en los ojos.

-Ay, ya hermanito. Si ella dice que no tiene nada, no lo tiene. Además¿desde cuando tan pendiente?-Salió al rescate Ginny.

-No, solo decía...-Hermione volvió a atragantarse. Esta vez al ver como Zach le lanzaba besos. Desvió la mirada y se encontró con la fija mirada de Cedric. Parecía que estaba molesto con ella, cosa que no entendía muy bien. Volvió a centrarse en la mesa de Slytherin. Allí la observaba Krum, la saludó con la mano. Ella devolvió el gesto. Finalmente volvió a centrarse en él. Estaba riéndose con sus amigos. Se les veía felices. Pansy le decía algo. Pero no pudo terminar de leerle los labios pues Dumbledore habló.

-Queridos alumnos, ha llegado la hora de la selección. De entre todos los valientes que han dejado su nombre en el cáliz, solo tres serán seleccionados. Pero solo a uno le espera la gloria eterna.-Dijo destapando el caliz. La iluminación de la sala bajó, el calíz empezó a desprender luz propia, rojiza. Un papel salió volando hasta las manos del director.

-El campeón de Beauxbatons es...¡FLEUR DELACOUR!-Todo el mundo aplaudió. Ron se quedó embobado viendo como la chica andaba hacia el director, le estrechaba la mano y después desaparecía por una puerta en la que nunca se había fijado. De nuevo el cáliz volvió a iluminarse y a expulsar un papel.

-El campeón de Drumstang es...¡VICTOR KRUM!-Todos los de esa escuela le vitorearon, el resto aplaudió. 

-¿Has visto como te ha mirado?-Dijo Ron a Hermione.

-Ya Ronal, ahora resulta que todo el mundo me mirá, tengo cosas en el cuello y cuando salga de Hogwarts seré modelo-Dijo molesta.

-ÉL te ha mirado-Sentenció Ron.

-El campeón de Hogwarts es...¡CEDRIC DIGGORY!-Todo el mundo aplaudió. Hermione se fijó en como Cho aprovechaba para darle un beso. Cedric no pudo evitar remomerar la imagen de cierta castaña. Se apartó de la chica y fue a reunirse con el resto de seleccionados.

-Me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos que se han presentado y desearles la mejor suerte a los seleccionados. Con este acto..-No terminó de hablar puesto que el caliz había expulsado otro papel. Lo miró preocupado y con cierto desconcierto.-Harry Potter-Dijo en un susurro.-¡HARRY POTTER¡HARRY POTTER!-Todo el mundo le miraba. Pudo sentir la mirada de odio de Ron, la de temor de Hermione y la de desconcierto de Dumbledore. Se levantó. Todos comentaban cosas.

Cuando llegó a la sala, Dumbledore, seguido de el resto de directores y Snape, McGonagall y Moody, aparecieron.

-¿Pusiste tu nombre en el cáliz?-Preguntó el profesor fijando su mirada en la de Harry.

-Nno, señor-Dijo Harry.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?-Volvio a preguntar.

-Si, señor-

-Es obvio que miente, Albus-Dijo Madame Maxime.

-El señor Potter no tiene elección. Es, a partir de ahora, el cuarto campeón del Torneo-Informó Barty Crouch.

o0o0o0o

El día posterior a la selección todo era euforia y felicitaciones para los campeones a excepción de Harry. Todo el mundo creía que había hecho trampas. Incluso Ron lo creía. Por ello, ambos habían dejado de hablarse.

Hermione estaba muy preocupada por la situación. Se pasaba las horas en la biblioteca buscando otras situaciones parecidas, información sobre otros torneos, lo que fuera que pudiera ayudar a Harry.

-Gracias, Herms-Dijo Harry por la tarde.

-¿Gracias?-No sabía a que se refería.

-Por ser la única, a parte de Canuto, que no ha dudado de mi-Harry no podía aguantar tanta presión, bastante tenía con ser El Elegido...

-¿Cómo iba a dudar de ti! Deja de decir tonterías. De momento no he encontrado nada, pero me quedan por mirar varios libros...-Dijo ella.

-¿Qué tal con Zabinni? No nos contaste nada después de la cena-Dijo Harry, para cambiar de tema.

-No he coincidido con él desde la salida-Dijo Hermione pensativa.

-A juzgar por tu sonrisa, el brillo de tus ojos y tu cuello todo bien-Dijo Harry.

-¡Harry James Potter!-Dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-¿Qué! Yo solo me fijo en la evidencia...-Los dos empezaron a reirse.

-Vuelvo a la biblioteca a ver si encuentro algo-Dijo ella.

-Hemione, no te preocupes, ya has buscado, y...-

-No lo suficiente-Dijo mientras le quitaba la manzana que estaba a punto de morder.

-¡Ey, que es mia!-Dijo Harry.

-Era tuya, hasta luego-

o0o0o0o 

Una vez en la biblioteca, miró a ver si encontraba una mesa junto a la ventana libre. Vio una, empezó a coger libros y depositarlos en ella. Solo le faltaba uno, pero estaba demasiado alto.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Dijo Cedric, realmante le había estado obsevando. Le había seguido hasta ese pasillo, no tenía muy claro el porque lo hacía, pero lo hizo. Cuando ella se giró a ver quien le hablaba la imagen volvió a aparecer en su mente._¡Maldita imagen!_

-Oh, Cedric¡Felicidades por la selección!-Dijo Hermione.

-Gr-Gracias-Dijo tragando en grueso. -¿No crees que hace calor?-Preguntó.

-Yo no lo tengo, pero soy algo friolera-Dijo intentando alcanzar el libro. Cedric al verla, decidió ayudarla, se acercó a su espalda, estiró el brazo y cogió el libro. Lo que no había calculado, era que al estar tan pagado a ella, el olor de su pelo inundaría sus fosas nasales, que su mano rozaría sin querer la piel de su brazo y que con ello, la imagen no solo aparecería, sino que Zabinni desaparecía de ella, y ahora era él quien la besaba. La miraba intensamente, se acercó un poco más a ella _Calor...¡claro que hace calor!_-Gracias-Dijo sonriendo-Soy algo cabezota...-Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su mesa.-Nos vemos-_Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, porque juraría que me iba ¡a besar! Por favor, Hermione, centrate, es Cedric Diggory, nunca te va a besar y además ahora esta Blaise¡esta Blaise! Con esos ojos, esas manos, esos labios...¡Céntrate! _No se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de morder la pluma y se había quedado en la inopia.

-Herrrmione¿no vas a felicitarrrme-Dijo Victor, que se había sentado delante suya y llevaba un buen rato mirándola y esperando a que ella le devolviera el saludo.

-¡Qué susto me has dado¿Felicitarte? Ah, si, que eres uno de los campeones. Felicidades-Dijo la chica mientras volvia a la Tierra.

-Si, lo soy-Dijo el chico.-¿Y...qué haces?-_Aprovecha Victor, ahora está sola_

_-_Leia y...pensaba-Dijo ella recordando el susto que le había dado el chico.

-¿En que¿en mi?-Dijo el sonriendo. _Pero este que se cree¡es peor que Draco hace unos años!_

-No exactamente-Dijo sonriendo.-Bueno, creo que por hoy lo dejo. Adiós-

o0o0o0o 

Llegó a su sala camún, solo quería un poco de tranquilidad...

-¡Herms! Por fin te veo¡a contarme todo! Que ayer con eso de que tenías sueño no dijiste ni mu-Dijo Ginny. _Ahora no Ginny, solo quiero verle a él, pero no me voy a presentar en la puerta de Slytherin, quizás le puedas escribir...¡Si, eso es!_ Hermione subió corriendo las escaleras y bajo con un poco de pergamino.-Eeeooo-

-Si, Ginny, ya te he escuchado, un momento.-Se puso comoda, empezó a morder la pluma y a escribir. Tras desechar cinco cartas diciendo cosas como demasiado fría, demasiado cursi, no me gusta...-¡No se que poner!-Dijo al fin.

-¿A quien escribes?-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa nada inocente.

-Si lo sabes para que preguntas, Gin-Dijo melesta Hermione.

-Vale, vale-Dijo levantando las manos.-Nadie piensa abrir a esa lechuza, lleva aquí desde hace una hora-Dijo mientras se decidía a abrirla. La lechuza se dirigió a Hermione, quien abrió los ojos como platos y con manos temblorosas cogió la carta.

_¡Hola!_

_Siento no haber escrito antes, pero siendo sincero este es mi sexto intento, no me termina de convencer pero...¡no habrá un séptimo!_

_Hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir...que no se por donde empezar..._

_Tener a Draco y Theo a mi alrededor cada poco diciendo cualquier tonteria para ver lo que escribo tampoco ayuda. _

La carcajada que soltó Hermione asustó a Ginny que estaba intentando leer la carta a escondidas.

_Asique gracias por darme la mejor tarde de mi vida, espero que todo esté bien, se rumorea que Weasley y Potter no se hablan..._

_Si quieres y tienes tiempo, te espero en el lago._

_Besos, BZ_

Cuando terminó de leerla no podía quitarse esa sonrisa...a los cinco minutos reaccionó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dices que lleva ahi la lechuza?-Dijo Hermione.

-Unos cuarenta minutos mas o menos-Dijo Ginny.

-¡QUÉ! No puede ser.-Se levantó muy rapido tirando la tinta y un libro que había usado para apoyarse. Se arregló un poco la falda, la camisa, la corbata y la túnica y salió corriendo._ Por favor, que esté todavía ahi, por favor que esté todavía ahí..._Cuando iba a salir al jardín, dejó de correr, se tranquilizó durante diez segundos y miró hacia el lago. ¡Estaba allí! Recostado en el árbol, con un libro. Vio como miraba el reloj y se incorporaba._ Si Hermione, es muy guapo, pero haz algo porque se va._

Corrió hasta estar lo sificientemente cerca como para llamarle.

-¡Blaise!-El chico dejó de ponerse la túnica.-Lo sienttoo, ac-acabo dde le-leer la ccarta-Dijo recuperando la respiranción. Para Blaise estaba simplemente preciosa.

-Supongo entonces que estabas en la biblioteca-Dijo el chico sonriendo-No termino de entender porque no dejan que las lechuzas entren en ella-

-Porque molestarían a la gente que está estudiando y y y...-No podía seguir hablando teniendole tan cerca.

-¿Y?-Preguntó el colocándole ese mechón rebelde que tanto le gustaba. Ella cerró los ojos por el contacto.

-Y es-eso no se ppuede ppermittir-Dijo ella volviendo a abrir los ojos.

-Te he echado de menos-Dijo él acercándose más a ella.-No hace ni un día que no te veo y ya te echo de menos...-Dijo para luego besarla. ¡_Me echa de menos! Si supiera que yo no puedo dejar de pensar en él..._

-Yo también te he echado de menos-Dijo ella en un ataque de valentía entre beso y beso. Blaise sonrió. 

-Esta muy interesante el libro-Dijo él mientras se sentaban. Ella recostada sobre él y él sobre el árbol.-Ahora entiendo porque te gustan tanto los elfos, crees que todos son como _Legolas _pero deberías saber que no-Dijo esto último en un susurro cerca de su oido. Hermione sonrió. 

-Quien sabe, lo mismo si les besas si-Dijo ella. Blaise sonrió y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Ya por favor, nno puedo mmass-Pidió Hermione. Él obedeció. 

-No puedo negarte nada, Hermione. No se que has hecho conmigo-Dijo él mirándola a los ojos intensamente. Acariciando su mejilla para finalmente besarla.

o0o0o0o

**-**Vaya, Zach, parece ser que la apuesta esta casi ganada.-Dijo Cho mientras señalaba a Blaise y a Hermione.

-Eso hay que verlo-Dijo Cedric-Acepto la apuesta-Cho le miró con cara de "no te pases de listo"

-¿Y ese cambio de opinión?-Preguntó Zach.

-Sabes que me gustan los retos-Dijo el chico. Pero en el fondo, no había nada de eso. En el fondo la apuesta no era ni mas ni menos que una escusa para pasar más tiempo con ella sin levantar sospechas y la oportunidad perfecta para que la maldita imagen dejara de ser una imagen y pasara a ser una realidad.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**De nuevo estoy aquí, que extraño esto de volver tan pronto...jeje.**_

**Sabrinablack1990:** la envidia no es buena! Jajaja, la verdad esq el Blaise q ha aparecido en mi mente me encanta. Todavía no tng claro q haré al final, no se con quien terminará...De momento tu votas por un Blaise&Hermione, no?

**AndreinaMalfoy:** espero no defraudarte!Hacia mucho que no te veía por aqui! Espero quetodo este bien.Bueno, espero q este capítulo te siga gustando.Besos.

**Lalita Cullen:** muy dramione? Pues aquí no habrá dramione, blaisemione y cedricmione si. Haz un esfuerzo, pobre Cedric, jaja. Besos.

**DaniiBlack:** Otro voto para q termine como blaisemione, lo tendre en cuenta. Me alegra mucho q te guste el capitulo!.Besitos.

**PaolaLissete:** si, algo que quería mostrar en este fic es un Hermione mucho más libre. Desde luego es admirable el cariño que exite en el Trio Dorado, pero creo q para Hermione es demasiado sobreprotectora esa relación. Me alegra que te guste este fic también. Besos.

**Anfitrite Hood: **BIENVENIDA! Si quizás si q sea un poco llorona...bueno, a partir de ahora llorará menos, no va a tener motivos para hacerlo...Besos.

_**Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Como veis este capítulo es movidito...Ya sabeis dar a Go, sere muy feliz!Besos.Sed felices.**_


	8. Extrañas situaciones

**8-****Extrañas situaciones:**

Esa noche Cedric no pudo dormir bien, cuando cerraba los ojos veía la imagen. No fue hasta las tres de la madrugada cuando consiguió dormirse. Por eso, cuando Zach le despertó sintió unas ganas locas de ahogarle.

-Quiero dormir-Dijo tapándose con la almohada.

-Y yo quiero muchas cosas...a la ducha Diggory o que pretendes que gane la apuesta porque quieres dormir...-Dijo el chico sabiendo que eso haría al chico reaccionar.

-Ni lo sueñes-Contestó levantándose y metiéndose en el baño.

-Te espero en el Gran Comedor, que tengo mucho hambre-Dijo Zach para salir de la habitación.

o0o0o0o

Hermione estaba desayunando, ya no aguantaba más en esa cama dando vueltas. El Gran Comedor estaba prácticamente vacio. No esperaba encontrar a Blaise, sabía que era dormilón. Vio a Theo. Este se sentó a su lado. Era una de las ventajas de que no hubiera mucha gente.

-Buenos días-Dijo Theo.

-Theo, ¿qué tal?-Dijo sonriendo.

-No recuerdo verte tan feliz desde que sacaste matrícula de honor el año pasado en DCAO-Dijo sirviéndose zumo.-Aunque supongo que cierto moreno de mi casa es mejor que una nota, ¿no?-Dijo sonriendo.

-Theo...no sigas por ahí-Dijo ella pasándole una tostada.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. Solo hay que veros, por separado no dejais de sonreir, juntos no dejais de besaros...-Hermione le dio en el brazo.

-Eso no es verdad-Se defendió.

-Lo es, ¿cual es el problema?-Sentenció Theo mordiendo la tostada.

-Realmente...¡ninguno! Bueno si no contamos con Ron y Harry, claro-Dijo ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre esos dos? ¿Es cierto que ya no sois el Trio Dorado?-Dijo.

-Estan enfadados, más bien celoso Ron de Harry. Se les pasará.-

-Oye, ¿has devuelto el libro para el trabajo de Pociones?-Preguntó Theo.

-Si, hace exactamente diez minutos-Theo apuró el zumo y le levantó.

-Voy a por él, nos vemos luego-Se despidió.

Hermione continuó desayunando y leyendo el periódico. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-Hola-Dijo un chico. Hermione dejó de leer el periódico.

-¿Hola?-Dijo confusa. Que Theo y ella desayunaran juntos era normal, se sentaban en la mesa del que había llegado primero, pero ver que la gente se sentara en otra mesa que no era la suya no era nada normal.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi, no?-Dijo sonriendo.-Soy amigo de Cedric, nos presentó en el tren.-Hermione recordó como ese mismo chico la noche anterior le tiraba besos.

-Si, ya se-Dijo ella cortante-¿Querías algo?-Preguntó.

-Pues...no especialmente, saludarte-Ahora fue Hermione la que apuró su desayuno.

-Pues ya lo has hecho, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer-Dijo ella para salir de allí. Ese chico no le gustaba nada.

o0o0o0o

Cedric entró en el Gran Comedor con una gran sonrisa, ver como Hermione pasaba olimpicamente de su amigo le hizo sentirse bien.

-Hola-La saludó.-¿Ya te vas?-Preguntó.

-Si-Dijo Hermione, odiaba que le preguntaran cosas que eran obvias.

-¿Vas a estar en la biblioteca? Es que me gustaría hablar contigo, necesito un favor enorme-Dijo Cedric sonriendo. Esa sonrisa si que causó efecto en la chica. Ya oía los violines a su alrededor.

-Si, cuando quieras allí estaré, bueno supongo-Dijo ella.

-Te buscaré entonces-Sonrió una última vez.-Nos vemos-Dijo para adentrarse en la sala.

Zach le miró ceñudo.

-Esa chica es una borde, es guapa pero...que carácter-Dijo él molesto.

-Quizás solo es así contigo, conmigo es muy simpática-

-Tendré que cambiar mi plan de ataque-Añadió Zach.

-Harias bien, sino perderás la apuesta-Dijo Cho.-Buenos días-Dijo antes de besar a Cedric.

-Hola Cho-Contestó Cedric molesto.

o0o0o0o

Horas más tarde Blaise se despertó. Había dormido como nunca, feliz. Miró el reloj, eran las 11, una hora perfecta para desayunar. Se levantó, duchó y arregló. Salió de la sala común, se dirigió al Gran Comedor, pero antes de entrar cambió de opinión. Primero iría a la biblioteca, saludaría a Hermione y luego iría a desayunar.

Entró en la biblioteca, allí estaba ella. No llevaba la túnica, llevaba la camisa, una falda, y la corbata. No recordaba que la llevase de manera diferente otras veces, pero ese día él la veía irresistible. Se acercó con cuidado, observando como ella escribían con una concentración admirable. Se sentó a su lado.

-Buenos días-Dijo en un susurro en su oído. Hermione se asustó al principio.

-¡Blaise! ¿siempre vas a asustarme?-Dijo fingiendo estar enfadada.

-Si, me encanta la cara que pones-Dijo el acercándose más a ella.

-Pues a mi no me encanta asustarme, Zabinni-Dijo fingiendo estar más enfadada. En el fondo estaba haciendo unos esfuerzos increibles para aguantar la risa.

-Eso, entonces, tendré que arreglarlo-Dijo para después besarla.-¿Mejor así?-Preguntó.

-No, realmente sigo enfandada-Dijo para besarle.-Ahora mucho mejor-Blaise sonrió.

-Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con nosotros, veo muchas cosas de Slytherin en ti, señorita Granger-Dijo él con una sonrisa. Hermione alzó una ceja.-Y eso es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti-Añadió por el gesto de la chica. Se volvieron a besar.-Creo que me voy a ir a desayunar.-Dijo con carita de pena.

-Te acompañaría pero hace rato que lo hice, dormilón-Blaise sonrió. Se besaron fugazmente y el chico se fue a desayunar.

o0o0o0o

Cedric terminó de desayunar en un silencio absoluto. Esperó a que Cho terminara, pero esta estaba más pendiente de contarle los últimos cotilleos a sus amigas que de desayunar. Tras mirar el reloj por quinta vez y ver que llevaba hora y media esperando decidió que ya había esperado demasido.

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca-Dijo levantándose.

-Nos vemos luego, amor-Dijo Cho para seguir comentando.

Cedric estaba cabreado. Realmente Cho había sido una decepción. Él creía que era una chica dulce, había resultado todo lo contrario...

Vio como Zabinni salía de la biblioteca._ Esta es nuestra oportunidad, Ced. Al ataque._ Pensó el chico. Entró y buscó a la castaña. Se acercó a ella.

-Veo que sigues aquí-Dijo él.

-Si, por poco tiempo pero aquí sigo-

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó interesado.

-Quedé con Harry, ya sabes el torneo y eso-Dijo cogiendo un libro muy pesado.-¿Qué querías?-Preguntó intrigada, no sabía qué clase de favor podría querer de ella.

-Se que hace poco que nos conocemos y no quiero que pienses que soy un cara dura, pero verás...todo el mundo sabe que eres muy inteligente y yo...bueno tengo algún que otro problemilla con pociones...y a lo mejor te gustaría ayudarme-Dijo Cedric, puso carita de pena, todo lo dijo como si le diera vergüenza. Ella no podría resistirse, pensó.

-¿Ayudarte? Pero si yo estoy en cuarto-Dijo ella sin entender.

-Si, lo se. Pero es que Snape me dijo que tenía problemas de base. Por favor-Dijo él sonriendo.

-Esta bien...-Dijo no muy convencida. ¿Ella dándole clase? No lo veía.

-Gracias-Dijo él con una enorme sonrisa. Primera parte del plan puesta en marcha.

o0o0o0o

El día pasó sin grandes acontecimientos. Exceptuando los frecuentes encuentros con Zach, cada vez le soportaba menos.

Eran las 18.30, había quedado con Draco, Theo y Pansy después del entrenamiento de Slytherin. Theo y Pansy irían a verlo. Ella había quedado con Blaise antes. Al ser de Gryffindor no podía ver el entrenamiento y ella prefería cien mil veces estar con él que ver un entrenamiento.

Mientras caminaba al lado de Blaise no podía quitarse esa estúpida sonrisa. Ellos habían quedado a las 18.00. En cuanto se vieron, volvieron a estar presentes en la Tierra. Hermione se estaba empezando a preocupar. Esa tarde había tardado mucho en concentrarse en los deberes. Cada poco recordaba momentos con Blaise. Solo cuando le vio dejó de pensar en él para disfrutar de su compañía. Hablaron de cualquier cosa, se besaron y no dejaron de sonreir.

Ya estaban los cinco reunidos, Pansy y ella se miraron cómplices, ver a Draco al finalizar el entrenamiento era un espectáculo realmente agradable para la vista.

-Regreso en breve, voy a ducharme-Dijo el rubio.-Creo que necesito una novia, esto de estar rodeado de parejitas es un asco-Dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¡Draco!-Dijo Pansy-¡Malfoy!-Dijo a su vez Hermione. Tras eso todos rieron.

Después se fueron al castillo, Hermione no había notado la mirada fija que tenía encima. Solo cuando vio las siluetas de Harry y Ron notó que había problemas.

-¡Por fin!¡Te llevamos buscando horas!-Dijo Harry.

-Pero tu estabas con estos...Slytherin, como no-Dijo Ron.

-Ginny te necesita, esta rarísima-Dijo Harry para evitar la tormenta. Hermione no necesitó más, dio un beso a Blaise en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia la sala común. Los Slytherin y los Gryffindor se miraron brevemente, luego Harry y Ron se fueron.

Hermione entró en la sala común, veo a Ginny ausente, con la mirada perdida. Al verla recuperó la sonrisa.

-Por fin-Dijo tirando de ella escaleras arriba. Ya en el cuarto de dormir.-¿Te has enterado?-Preguntó

-¿De qué?-Cuestionó la castaña.

-¡El baile de Navidad! Pero yo no puedo ir...-Eso le pareció extraño a Hermione, ¿un baile? Los odiaba.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Suri Evans:** jaja, si mucho tiempo sin verte por aquí. Q tal todo? Aaiisss, parece que tu tambien tienes tus dudas...hasta yo tengo las dudas de con quien dejar a Hermione!jeje, besos.

**AndreinaMalfoy:** gracias!!jaja, nos vemos pronto.

**PaolaLissete:**q honor!!Dejar tu tarea para leerme, gracias!Si pronto llegará Cedric a meter problemas.

**Sabrinablack1990:** jaja, bueno piensa que tambien existe la envidia sana...jaja. Si, yo tambien quiero un Blaise en mi vida, jaja.

**DaniiBlack:** espero que los problemas del mouse vayan ya bien! No, como crees, Blaise es leeeendo, leeeennndddoo, jajaja. Rogamientos y todo!!no te preocupes, queda registrado el ruego!!

Besos.

_**Gracias por el apoyo que me dais!!Veo que estoy causando un debate entre Cedric y Blaise, de momento solo puedo decir(ya que todavía no se con quien acabará o si acabará con alguno...) que Hermione tendrá algo con Blaise(como estais viendo) y también caerá en las redes de Cedric. De momento es lo que puedo deciros, jaja.**_

_**Besos, nos vemos pronto aunque ya vuelvo a clase asique tardaré más en actualizar...**_

_**Sed felices!**_


	9. Peleas

**9-Peleas****:**

-¿Y qué tiene eso de emocionante?-Preguntó confusa.

-¡Hermione! ¿Cómo que que tiene de emocionante? ¡Todo!-Dijo sorprendida por lo reacción de su amiga.

-Yo no le veo la emoción-Volvió a decir.-Por esto casi me matan, ¿sabes?-Dijo Hermione.-Tenias que haber visto la cara de tu hermano, pero por lo menos se hablan de nuevo...-

-No lo tendría yo tan claro...De todos modos...es normal que se enfaden...yo te entiendo pero...pasas mucho tiempo con...ellos-Dijo Ginny algo nerviosa por su reacción.

-¿Muchos tiempo con ellos?-Preguntó molesta.

-Si...ya sabes...en "El lado oscuro"-Dijo Ginny.

-¡Qué yo sepa hago lo mismo que antes! ¡Me paso las tardes en la biblioteca! Ellos prefieren ir a jugar al ajedrez mágico o a entrenar...nunca van a la biblioteca sino es para hacer un trabajo o algo...nunca pasan la tarde conmigo, soy yo la que tengo que verles a ellos jugar al ajedrez o hablar de Quidditch...YO la que siempre cedo...¡PERO ESTO NO QUEDA ASI!-Dijo, para luego bajar a la sala común.

-Vosotros-Dijo señalándolos-Tenemos que hablar-

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con él-Dijo Ron señalando a Harry. Hermione intentó no decir lo que pensaba, contó hasta diez, hasta veinte...

-Me da igual, Ronald. ¡Tu vienes!-Dijo. Ron prefirió no decir nada más, ¡cualquiera le llevaba la contraria!

Salieron de la sala común. Harry y Ron seguían a su amiga como corderitos. Hermione abrió la puerta de un aula y entraron. Después puso un hechizo silenciador.

-¡SOIS UNOS IDIOTAS!-Dijo asustando a ambos.-¡Quiero una explicación!-

-¿Sob-sobre qué, Herms?-Dijo Harry.

-¡¿Sobre qué?!-Un fugaz brillo pasó por sus ojos-Déjame pensar...¡ya lo tengo!-Dijo dando vueltas alrededor de ambos-Sobre vuestra opinión sobre...espera ¿cómo era? Sobre que os he abandonado por el "Lado oscuro"...¡DECIDME, ¿CUÁNDO OS HABEIS PREOCUPADO POR LO QUE A MI ME GUSTA?-Ambos se miraron, no sabían que decir.

-Hermione...yo...lo siento, pero esq...últimamente te vemos muy poco y...-Harry miró a Ron, esperando que el pelirrojo dijese algo.

-¿Y?-Dijo ella aun molesta.

-Y casualmete, cuando te vemos estas con...ellos-Hermione se masjeó las sienes.

-Mira Harry, hago lo mismo que siempre, voy a clases, a la biblioteca y ahora, mientras vosotros dos os dedicais a sacaros los ojos...estoy con mis amigos, porque aunque os parezca imposible lo son-Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Lo siento, Herms. Pero es que es algo complicado...-Dijo el moreno. Hermione se limpió las lágrimas y correspondió al abrazo.

-Zabinni también es tu amigo, ¿no?-Dijo Ron por primera vez en toda la tarde.

-Si, Ronald, lo es-Contestó ella.

-JA, ¡yo no soy tonto! No veo que a nosotros nos beses como a él y somos tus amigos-Dijo él molesto sin saber muy bien porque le molestaba tanto.

-¡Ronald Weasley, tienes un gran problema de inferioridad! Envidías a Harry por algo que él no ha podido evitar y ahora envidias a Blaise porque no has tenido el valor necesario...¡MADURA!-Dijo abriendo la puerta y pegando un portazo al salir. Hary y Ron se quedaron mirando unos instantes.

-Yo...ejem...lo siento Harry-Dijo mirando al suelo y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Harry dudó unos momentos, pero en el fondo quería que su amigo volviera...

-Eres tonto, Ron...pero eres mi amigo-Ron sonrió.

-Gracias-Dijo

-Ahora solo falta que te perdone Hermione...eso va a ser más dificil...-Ron arrugó el ceño.

-No he dicho nada que no sea cierto.-Se defendió. Harry se limitó a sonreir.

o0o0o0o0o

Los días pasaron, Hermione parecía que iba olvidando la pelea y Harry y Ron no habían vuelto a decir nada al respecto. Ahora veían aún menos a su amiga. Entre los deberes y las clases que le daba a Cedric, era una misión casi imposoble...

-¿Entiendes?-Dijo Hermione. Cedric no la estaba escuchando-¡Cedric!-

-Ehh...¿decias?-Dijo él.

-¿No has escuchado nada de lo que dije? No me extraña que tengas lagunas, llevamos una semana de clases y ¡no hemos avanzado nada! Creo que esto es una perdida de tiempo-Dijo Hermione algo molesta. Había reestructurado su horario de estudio, había dejado de ver tan frecuentemente a Blaise y a Harry y Ron, a pesar, de haber prometido que les vería más a menudo...no lo lograba del todo...

-¡No!-Dijo el chico-Quiero decir...claro que me ayudan, es solo que estoy algo perdido...se acerca la primera prueba y...-Dijo Cedric.

-Hola-Dijo Blaise interrumpiéndole.-¿Podemos hablar?-Dijo mirando a Hermione.

-¡Claro!-Dijo ella sonriendo.-Ahora vuelvo, ve mirando esto-Dijo entregándole un libro y un pergamino con notas. Cedric asintió molesto...ese Zabinni...siempre molestando.

o0o0o0o0o

Blaise y Hermione dejaron la biblioteca, no hablaron hasta llegar a los jardines. Hacía bastante frío pero Hermione prefirió no decir nada, notaba que fuera lo que fuera de lo que iban a hablar no era algo bueno...

-Herms-Dijo Blaise mirándola a los ojos inténsamente. Hermione se perdió en esa mirada y se sorprendió al ver dolor reflejado en ella.-¿Qué he hecho mal?-Preguntó.

-¿Ppe-perdón?-Preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Has cambiado, casi no nos vemos, siempre pones escusas, que si Cedric por aquí, Harry y Ron por allá. Que si Ginny necesita esto...¡me evitas!-Hermione empezó a sentirse muy culpable.

-¡No, no te evito!-Dijo dando un paso hacia él.

-Hermione...-Dijo él chico.

-No, Blaise. Eso es mentira...es cierto que nos hemos visto menos pero...-

-¡¿Pero qué?! Algo ha tenido que cambiar-Dijo él molesto.

-¡No!-Dijo ella.-Lo que pasa es que...discutí con Ron y con Harry y luego Cedric me pidió ayuda y no le supe decir que no...nunca se decir que no...-Dijo con las primeras lágrimas peleando por salir.-Pero no te evito, Blaise, por favor dime que no crees eso-Dijo abrazándole. Blaise se quedó estático. Sabía que ellos tenían algo que ver. ¡Lo sabía! Hermione le abrazó más fuerte al ver que él no respondía. Blaise abandonó sus pensamientos y correspondió el abrazo.

-Herms, ¿por qué discutieron?-Dijo él. Hermione se separó un poco, no mucho pues tenía frio y no quería que él pensara cosas que no eran.

-Bueno...ya sabes como son...tonterías-Dijo ella.

-Por nosotros-Afirmó él.-Por mi-Blaise sonrió con cierta tristeza.-¿Qué dijeron?-

-Ya da igual-Dijo Hermione.

-No, no da igual. Te apartaste de todos por ellos, no lo has hecho conscientemente pero lo has hecho, ¡me evitabas! Y quiero saber que dijeron para que no vuelva a pasar-Dijo él.

-Que pasaba mucho tiempo con vosotros, contigo-Dijo ella nerviosa. Blaise sintió ganas de pegarlos, pero ver la cara de Hermione...se enterneció y la besó en la nariz.

-Mira vamos a hacer una cosa, mañana vamos a Hogsmeade, eliges el vestido para el baile y si quieres vamos a la biblioteca, te relajas un poco...pasamos más tiempo juntos y luego quedamos con ellos...¿qué te parece?-

-¿Vestido para el baile?-Dijo ella sin comprender.

-Claro, ¿no quieres acompañarme?-Dijo él algo temeroso.-¿Ya te lo han pedido?-

-No, ¡claro que me gustaría ir contigo!...pero es que...odio los bailes-Dijo ella. Blaise sonrió, esta vez abiertamente.-No te rias-Dijo ella

-¿Entonces...mañana a las cuatro?-Dijo el sin dejar de sonreir.

-Vale-Dijo ella. Blaise la besó, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo. Hermione no se quedó atrás y correspondió igual de efusiva. Le extrañaba.

-Te extrañé-Dijo él jugando con ese mechón de pelo que tanto le gustaba.-Te extrañé mucho-Dijo después de corresponder al beso que ella le dio.

-Y yo a ti-Dijo ella volviendo a abrazarle.

o0o0o0o0o

Hermione regresó a la biblioteca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se acercó a Cedric.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Avanzaste?-Dijo ella.

-Bueno, creo que esto ya lo domino-Dijo él.

-Mañana...aplazamos la clase, ¿no te importa, verdad?-Dijo ella recogiendo.

-No...claro que no me importa-_MENTIRAAAA, me molesta y mucho._

-Bueno, por hoy lo dejamos, ¿no crees?-Dijo con todo guardado.-Nos vemos-Dijo sin esperar respuesta.

Todo lo que había logrado en esa semana...a la mierda. Había aparecido Zabinni y en diez minutos lo había arruinado todo. Todavía podía recordar las sonrisas que ella le dedicaba mientras le explicaba algo que ya sabía pero fingía no saber...incluso recordaba lo cerca que había estado de besarla en una ocasión...ahora habia vuelto él...

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sabrinablack1990:** jaja, mocosa insolente?jajaja. Sip, en este capítulo empieza la acción...te has olvidado de Victor...todos tienen algo q decir en esta historia! Como ves...la guerra Slytherin vs. Gryffindor ha comenzado...pobre Hermione! Besos.

**SuriEvans:** jaja, tu mente grita Cedric y tu corazon? Si, esta muy dificil pero bueno...me alegra q te guste! Besos.

**Dulce Invierno:** Bienvenida!! me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Si, veo que el conflicto esta servido, Cedric o Blaise, Blaise o Cedric...Besos, hasta el proximo capitulo.

**Agata:** aaaaahhhh, sip me abandonaste...pero has vuelto! Me alegra que te guste! Y gracias por los animos!! Besos.

_**Que bien sienta no tener exámenes!!Que alivio, adios al estres!!**_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews! Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo, como veis la acción ha comenzado...**_

_**Muchos besos, sed felices!**_


	10. Separación

_**Hola!!Qué tal? Espero que bien. Quería aclarar una cosa, porque me he dado cuenta que sino no me cuadraban algunas cosas. He decidido cambiar la edad de los personajes. Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Theo...bueno todos los de su curso no tendrán 14 años ni estarán en 4º, pasarán a tener 16, es decir a 6º. Cedric por su parte será un año más mayor, le igualo a la edad de los gemelos...Es que sino hay cosas que no quedaría bien, lo primero una relación tan intensa como la que están teniendo Blaise y Hermione. Espero que el cambio no os disguste mucho. Ahora os dejo con el capítulo:**_

**10-Separación:**

Las cuatro de la tarde llegaron muy lentas para Hermione...¡tenía tantas ganas! Llegó al hall, saludó a Cedric y al idiota de su amigo. Después esperó a Blaise, mientras tanto hablaba con Ginny, mejor dicho emitía monosílabos...él nunca llegaba tarde...

A los diez minutos apareció, no tenía buena cara, pero fue verla y sonreir, ¡sentirse mejor! Llegó hasta donde estaba, saludó cordialmente a sus amigos, Ron no le contestó.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó incómodo.

-Si, claro-Dijo sonriéndole-Nos vemos luego-Dijo como despedida.

Empezaron a caminar hacia Hogsmeade, Blaise estaba preocupado, ausente...

-Blaise, ¿está todo bien?-Preguntó Hermione. El chico tardó en reaccionar.

-No lo se-Contestó. Hermione se preocupó.-He recibido una carta de mi padre, dice que esta noche viene a verme...es raro-Dijo el chico, poniendo voz a sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué iba a ser raro?-

-Mi m-ma-madre está enferma-Dijo él entristecido.-Como sabrás mis padres están divorciados, no suelo verlos mucho a ambos juntos...que mi padre venga a hablarme de ella...no es muy normal...-Los ojos del chico eran un pozo de tristeza y preocupación. Hermione no podía mirarlos, sentía que no podía hacer nada y eso la frustraba. Le abrazó, él correspondió a él de inmediato, lo intensificó.

-Si quieres dejamos lo que teníamos preparado-Dijo ella.

-¡No!-Dijo él-Ahora mismo vamos a elegir tu vestido, tengo que saber de que color comprar mi túnica-Dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Presumido-

-Elegante diría yo-Contrarestó.

o0o0o0o

Entraron en la tienda, había muchas chicas en busca de el vestido perfecto...Hermione empezó a mirar, ninguno le parecía bonito...Recorría las perchas con la vista, tocando algún que otro vestido...lo vio, ¡ahí estaba! Era gris perla, largo, con un buen escote en la espalda, tirantes anchos y escote en v muy elegante. En uno de los lados tenía un lazo. Entró al probador, se lo puso...Pansy la miró ¡encantada!

-Perfecto, simplemente perfecto-Decía una y otra vez.

-¿Chicas? ¡Quereis salir ya!-Decían unos aburridos Theo, Blaise y Draco.-Sois insufribles...-Dijo Draco.

-Tks, tks Draco, tu no hables de ir de compras-Se oyó la voz de Hermione.

-Pero yo si que puedo decirlo y lo sois-Revatió Theo.

-Theo...-Dijo Pansy.

-Lo retiro, sois encantadoras-Risas. Ambas salieron, ellos las miraron desilusionadas...-¿Y los vestidos?-Preguntaron.

-Los vereis el día del baile-Dijeron ambas divertidas. Mostraron un pequeño trozo del vestido, para que vieran el color.

-¿Y Astoria ya tiene el vestido?-Preguntó Blaise.

-Está en Londres, comprándolo-Todos se rieron. Hermione miró a Blaise, ya no había tanta preocupación en sus ojos, se alegró.

o0o0o0o

Blaise y Hermione se despidieron y decidieron ir a la biblioteca. Los recibieron encantados, dos humeantes tazas de chocolate les esperaban en la sala.

-Creo que no terminaré de acostumbrarme a esto-Dijo Hermione.

-Mejor, será fácil sorprenderte-Dijo Blaise, dándole el primer beso del día. Beso que se fue intensificando...volviendo pasional...ambos cayeron en el sofá. Blaise encima de ella...

-Ejem...-Dijo una voz.

-Theo...Pansy...-Dijo Blaise.

-¿Con que ibais a leer...?-Preguntó Theo divertido.

-Yo también quiero _leer_, Theo-Dijo Pansy. Los cuatro empezaron a reirse.

-No sabía que lo conocieras, Herms-Dijo Theo.

-Tienes un amigo que es una caja de sorpresas...-Contestó ella.

-Y que lo digas...menuda sorpresa me he llevado al entrar...-Cojinazo. Con ese, empezó la guerra, las risas, las cosquillas, la diversión...

o0o0o0o

De nuevo en las Tres Escobas, buscando a Harry, Ron y Ginny. De nuevo ver que no era bien recibido, de nuevo la incomodidez...

-¿Qué tal la tarde?-Preguntó Hermione.

-Como siempre-Contestó Ginny sin mucho ánimo. Su hermano no había parado de dirigir insultos hacia Blaise, Harry de tranquilizarlo y Ginny de intentar cambiar de tema...-¿Y la vuestra?-

-Fuimos de compras-Comenzó Hermione.

-Que por cierto fue mortal, ¡hasta que encontró un vestido!-Interrumpió Blaise.

-¿Un vestido? ¿Te has comprado ya el vestido? ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo te queda?-Interrogó Ginny.

-Luego te lo enseño. Es una sorpresa-Dijo mirando a Blaise.

-Da igual como sea, estarás guapa igual-Dijo él. Ron se atragantó. Ginny le miró embobada y Harry no supo de hacer o decir. Hermione se olvidó de que Zach le lanzaba besitos y besó a Blaise.

-Gracias amor-Dijo Hermione.

-Sois peores que mis padres-Dijo Ron. Blaise se mordió la lengua y se limitó a sonreir. Miró su reloj.

-Tengo que irme-Dijo mirando a Hermione.

-Te acompaño-Dijo ella.

-Como no-Dijo Ron por lo bajo.

-No, quédate con ellos, luego te cuento-Dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por no llevársela en brazos, pegar un puñetazo al chico que no paraba de larzarla besos y otro a Weasley por sus comentarios. Hermione le acompañó hasta la salida.

-Con lo que sea me avisas-Dijo ella.

-Claro-Dijo él, después la besó.

o0o0o0o

De nuevo en las Tres Escobas...Al avanzar hacia su mesa, vio un nuevo inquilino. Ron hablaba con él idolatrándolo, Harry le miraba emocionado y Ginny con suspiros cada pocos segundos.

-Hola-Dijo Hermione al llegar.

-Hola-Saludó feliz Victor.

Aburrida, así estaba...no dejaba de pensar en él, en esa reunión...

o0o0o0o

Esa noche se acostó muy tarde, esperando cualquier noticia...pero nada...se quedó medio dormida, o dormida profundamente mejor dicho, por eso se sobresaltó con la lechuza que daba golpecitos en la ventana. La reconoció de inmediato, corrió hacia ella. Casi se cae, sus reflejos no estaban al cien por cien. La mano le tembló al reconocer su letra, sabía que no era algo bueno...

_Siento mucho la espera, pero acabo de terminar la reunión..._

_Tenemos que hablar, ahora es muy tarde, seguramente te despertará Enzo, mañana nos vemos en el desayuno, en tu desayuno no el mio._

_Besos._

Apenas durmió dos horas seguidas, pensando que se quedaría dormida...El sol le despertó de lleno. Miró su reloj: 10.30h. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, dando la espalda al sol...Pero algo la impulsó a abrir de nuevo los ojos. ¡¡10.30!! Se levantó rápido. En cuarto de hora entraba en el Gran Comedor, Blaise estaba ahí, pensativo y porque no decirlo, muy guapo..._No Hermione, centrate, pero es que puff, mirale tan guapo, tan sexy...¡Acércate ya!_

-Buenos dias-Dijo ella.

-Buenos días-Contestó él.

-¿En qué pensabas?-Preguntó.

Flash Back:

Blaise llegó al castillo, se dirigió al despacho de Snape, llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante-Entró. Allí estaba su padre.

-Siéntate hijo-Dijo su padre a modo de saludo. Snape se despidió y se fue, dejándolos solos.-Se que mi visita te resultará...extraña. No vengo a darte una buena noticia.-Apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hijo, dándole apoyo.-Tu madre se muere-Dijo de imprevisto.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Preguntó.

-Tiene una enfermedad, es muy común en los muggles. Cencar o algo así-

-¿Cencar?-Preguntó sin entender. Su padre sacó un papel, era del hospital.

-Cánce-El nombre si que le sonoba, pero no sabía bien que era.-La cuestión hijo, es que no hay ninguna solucióm, ni mágica ni muggle. Tu madre quiere que la trasladen a casa y que todos sus hijos estén con ella hasta que muera..le han dicho que será en un mes o dos.-Blaise estaba a punto de llorar.

-Pero...-Empezó a decir.

-Si, lo se. Perderás ese tiempo de escuela, he hablado con Albus. Dice que no hay problema, que eres un gran estudiante, que ya pensarán en la forma de que no las pierdas del todo. Mañana vendré a buscarte, tras la comida. A las 17h, tu madre llegará a casa y todos teneis que estar allí.-Dijo su padre para después abrazarle.-Lo lamento, hijo-Blaise rompió a llorar, por que su madre se iba, porque su padre le abrazaba, porque su mundo se venía abajo, al más profuno pozo...

Fin

-¿Blaise?-Dijo Hermione. Él se giró y pudo ver las lágrimas que peleaban por salir.-¡Blaise!-Dijo ella abrazándole.-¿Q-qu-que pa-p-pasa?-Preguntó con el corazón sin latir...

-He-her-hermione-Dijo él para hundir la cabeza en su cuello.

-Vamos-Dijo ella. Blaise la siguió sin rechistar. Al rato entraron en una sala, Blaise nunca la había visto. Se sorprendió. Justo había lo que el necesitaba. El mar...tan tranquilo.

-Wow, es precioso, Blaise-Dijo Hermione. Él la miró sin entender.-Esta es la sala de los menesteres, muestra lo que uno necesita.-Explicó.

-Hermione...-Un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar.-N-no p-pod-podre ir al baile contigo-Dijo él. Ella se sonrprendió, nadie se ponía así por no poder asistir a un estúpido baile. Le abrazó por la espalda.

-Creo que te dije que no me gustaban, ¡no te preocupes!-Dijo ella. Blaise sonrió. Se giró en el abrazo, mirándola fijamente.

-Me tengo que ir-Dijo él.

-Ehh, bueno pues luego me cuentas-

-No, Hermione. M-me v-voy del colegio-De nuevo corazones que no parecían latir.

-P-pe-pero...-

-Mi madre se muere-Dijo él.

-¡Blaise!-Dijo enternecida, ahora entendía todo. Le abrazó fuertemente, un abrazo que le mostraba todo su apoyo. Ambos se tumbaron en la arena, mirando el mar, diciendo con la mirada todo lo que no podían expresar con palabras...

o0o0o0o

Hermione acompañó a Blaise hasta el hall, todos los demás estaban en viendo los preliminares de la primera prueba...

-Hola-Saludó el señor Zabinni.

-Buenas tardes-Dijo Hermione. Blaise no paraba de mirarla, su padre lo detectó y sintió como su corazón se empequeñecía un poco, por separarlos, por ver como el brillo de los ojos de su hijo se iba apagando...

-T-tenemos que irnos, hijo-Dijo. Después fue a hablar con Snape y con Dumbledore. Dejándolos espacio para la despedida.

-Esto...-Empezó Hermione.

-No digas nada, por favor-Dijo él mirándola intensamente.

-¿Me escribirás?-

-Todos los días-Dijo en un susurro en su oido mientras la abrazaba. Hermione luchaba por no llorar. Blaise besó su cuello, después salió hacia donde le esperaba su padre. Hermione no dejó que diera dos pasos, le giró y le besó. Blaise correspondió con la misma intensidad. Después ambos se sonrieron y se separaron...cada uno con la sonrisa del otro clavada en su mente.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**He vuelto!!Jajaja. Por cierto, si alguien quiere ver el vestido de Hermione que me deje su msn y le mando un correo con la foto. **_

_**Os pido mil perdones por la ausencia!!Gracias por el apoyo!**_

**Suri Evans:** si, todo se le fue al garete!Suerte en tus exámenes!!Besos!Ron es unt tanto estresante...

**Sabrinablack1990:** bien, también liada con la uni...si pobre Hermione...tres chicos...Besos!

**Agata:** jaja, gracias por la aclaracion!si...yo qiero un Zabinni en mi vida!!Esta vez no hay actualizaciones tempranas...Besos!


	11. Cartas, sentimientos y proposiciones

**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**11-**** Cartas, sentimientos y proposiciones:**

Después ambos se sonrieron y se separaron...cada uno con la sonrisa del otro clavada en su mente. Hermione vio como Blaise se alejaba y entonces solo entonces se permitió llorar. Verle irse era muy duro...

o0o0o0o

Ese día pasó muy lento para ella, nada de lo que le decían le animaba. Subió a la sala común, esperando encontrar algo de ánimo para ponerse con los deberes...pero nada, leía una frase y en seguida su mente volaba a los momentos con Blaise, a pensar en como estaría...

-¡HERMIONE!-Gritó Ron.

-Ronald, me asustaste-Contestó ella llevándose una mano al pecho.

-No se que narices te pasa, pero llegué, te conté que Harry y yo seguimos sin pareja para el baile...y tu nada, ahí callada...-Dijo molesto.

-Lo siento Ron, es que...-

-Es que nada, somos tus amigos, creo que porque el idiota de Zabinni se haya ido no tienes que estar así, mejor para todos que no esté-

-¿Mejor para todos?-PReguntó incrédula.

-Uppss-Dijo Ron al darse cuenta que lo que estaba pensando lo había exteriorizado con palabras...

-Y tu querías que todo fuera igual, que seguiésemos siendo los amigos de siempre, pues te diré algo, Ronald, en este momento dejas mucho que desear como amigo.-Tras eso se levantó y se fue.

Pero por suerte para ella, llegó el momento de despejarse un poco, la clase con Cedric.

o0o0o0o

-¡Hermione!-Dijo Cedric contento.

-Hola-Dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

-Crei que no ibas a venir-Dijo él.

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Bueno, me enteré de que Zabinni-Al pronunciar su apellido no pudo evitar tensar las mandíbulas.-se ha tenido que ir y...-

-Si, bueno, pero así me despejo-Dijo ella de nuevo entristecida.

-Hermione-Dijo él cogiendo su mano-Estoy aquí para lo que necesites-

-Gr-gracias-Dijo ella un tanto incómoda por el gesto del chico.

-Nada, bueno comenzamos-Dijo con una sonrisa marca Diggory.

-S-si, claro-Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Desvió la vista hacia la puerta y vio una lechuza esperando. Sintió como su pulso se aceleraba, como se le secaba la garganta. Se acercó a la puerta, con miedo de que no fuera Enzo...pero en cuanto lo reconoció no dudó en salir casi corriendo de la biblioteca. En cuanto atravesó el umbral Enzo fue hacia ella.

-Hola Enzo-Dijo acariciandole antes de coger la carta. Sus manos temblaban. Miró hacia donde estaba Cedric, se debatía entre ir y decirle que volvía en un rato o irse sin más. Cuando quiso darse cuenta él estaba a su lado.

-Anda ve, te espero por si luego te apetece-Dijo con pesar. Desde que empezó la apuesta siempre supo que él no lo hacia por la apuesta lo hacía por él, por esa "atracción física" que sentía por ella. Pero día a día de clase se había dado cuenta que a parte de atracción empezaba a sentir cierto cariño y hoy, justo cuando la vió desaparecer por el pasillo supo que el cariño se había tornado en algo más...

o0o0o0o

Hermione se dirigió al baño del segundo piso, al entrar recordó todo lo que pasó en su segundo curso...negó con la cabeza como apartando la idea de la cabeza. Se sentó apoyando su espalda en la pared. _Desde luego, este es el sitio menos romántico para leerla._ Sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

_¡Hola!_

_Espero que no tardes mucho en leerla, mandé a Enzo directamente a la biblioteca, supuse que irías allí para despejarte..._

_No se por donde empezar, tengo tanto que contarte, parece mentira pero estas horas han dado mucho de si..._

_Primero que nada, mi madre no está mal del todo de momento, sigue con su mandato, asique...el problema viene con mis hermanastros...no los aguanto, ¡son insoportables!_

_Estoy encerrado en mi habitación, no soporto ver su falsedad, su papel de hijos dolidos por lo sucedido cuando en realidad estan deseando que muera para recoger su parte de herencia..._

_Pero bueno, prefiero hablar de otra cosa, ¿qué tal tu día?_

_La verdad es que extraño tanto Hogwarts, parecerá absurdo pero hasta echo de menos las ¡clases! Y solo llevo un día fuera...echo de menos el Gran Comedor, las conversaciones en la sala común, ir a ver entrenar a Draco, las bromas...hasta creo que a tus amigos lanzándome miradas asesinas, pero si hay algo que echo mucho mucho de menos es a ti..._

_¡Me has convertido en un sensiblero, señorita Granger!_

_Con cariño, _

_BZ_

Hermione no pudo evitar que alguna lágrima mojara el pergamino, sentía que él la necesitaba a su lado más que nunca y, sin embargo, ella no podía estar...pero si hubo un momento en que las lágrimas calleron más abundantemente fue con sus últimas palabras...estaba emocionada. Cogió su varita.

-¡Accio pergamino, pluma y tinta!-Dijo. En breves segundos estaba allí lo que necesitaba. Empezó a mordisquear la pluma y segundos más tarde a escribir como una loca.

Terminó la carta con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Herms!-Dijo Draco.-Te estaba buscando, Snape quiere verte-Dijo él chico.

-Oh, ya voy-Dijo ella sin entender muy bien que quedría su profesor de Pociones.

-¿Te ha escrito?-Hermione asintió.-Quien diría que acabaríamos así...-Añadió con fingida pena.-El mundo se ha quedado sin dos casanovas...-Hermione no pudo evitar reirse.

-Gracias-Dijo ella.

-No hay de que...aunque ya que me agradeces algo...-

-Es la primera vez que me rio hoy...-Dijo ella evitando su mirada.

-Oh-Fue lo único que atinó a decir. Después, en un gesto muy poco propio de un Malfoy, la abrazó. No se podría decir quien estaba más extrañado.-Bueno...¿vamos?-Dijo incómodo.

-¡Vamos!-Dijo Hermione devolviéndole en abrazo y despeinándole. Draco sonrió.

-Oye, mi pelo-Dijo con un puchero.

o0o0o0o

Horas más tarde, Blaise estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando el techo de su habitación, había estado hablando con su madre...más bien su madre le habló porque él se quedó sin palabras. En realidad, ver a su madre llorar...a esa mujer que siempre emanaba fortaleza...fue muy duro para él. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Enzo dando golpecitos. Fue hasta él, con nerviosismo cogió la carta. Curiosamente, el pergamino olia a ella.

_¡¡Hola!! Si pudieras verme creerias que estoy loca...yo misma me lo estoy planteando, he pasado por todos los estados de ánimo posibles...tristeza, alegría, emocioón, nerviosismo...he sonreído como una tonta con tu carta y lo peor de todo es que ¡no me dejas concentrarme en los deberes!_

_Snape me llamó a su despachó, le entregué los apuntes de la última clase de Historia en lugar del trabajo y todo ¡por tu culpa! Pero bueno, me ha sorprendido al no quitarme puntos y llamarme para avisarme...aunque para sorpresa...¡Draco me ha abrazado! Me he sentido como si después de mucho tiempo mi hermano mayor confiara en mi, como un reencuentro..._

_Me alegro que tu madre no esté tan mal como pensabas pero por otra parte me duele no poder estar ahí contigo, aunque solo fuera para verte dos minutos, para mostrarte mi apoyo..._

_Es curioso, estoy en el baño de Myrtle y todo el mundo está loco con el baile...sin embargo, para mi será un día muy triste, ¡habías hecho que me ilusionara con él!_

_Draco dice que te he cambiado pero yo creo que eres tu quien me ha cambiado..._

_Por último y a pesar de que es un poco tontería...te mando la pulsera que tanto te gustó._

_Ahora me he dado cuenta de que lo más triste no es que no estes aquí, lo más triste es que nunca te dije lo que sieto y ahora no me atrevo a ponerlo en un soso papel...es patético, lo se, se supone que yo soy de Gryffindor...asique ahí va:_

_Te quiero._

_HG_

si alguien hubiera pedido a Blaise que seleccionara el recuerdo más feliz de su vida para enfrentarse a un ejército de dementores...esas últimas palabras lo serían...tenía ganas de saltar, gritar, reir, pero sobre todo, de estar en Hogwarts, junto a ella, abrazarla, besarla y decirla que él sentía lo mismo. Cogió la pulsera que tantas veces había visto a Hermione y se la puso, por un momento sintió que estaba más cerca de ella...

o0o0o0o

Desayuno, lechuzas entrando en el Gran Comedor...Hermione mirando ansiosa. Ahí estaba Enzo, por un momento sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir de la boca. Era rídiculo, solo era un papelito...

La cogió, empezó a desenrollarla, pero no terminó. Decidió buscar un poco de intimidad ante la mirada intensa de Ron.

_¿Culpable yo? Pero si soy un niño bueno e inocente...tan inocente que me pillaron intentando huir de mi casa para secuestrarte...¡me vas a volver loco! ¿Sueltas una bomba como esa, así sin más? ¿Me quieres?Esas simples palabras me han hecho tan feliz...Hermione yo no te quiero-_Hermione sintió que iba a morir, su corazón no latia.-_¡YO TE ADORO!_-Bum, bum, bum, bum. Pero de pronto empezó a latir muy rápido.

_Sobre el baile, tienes que ir, busca una pareja, pero piensa que nadie sera tan guapo y perfecto como yo, no desesperes. Usa ese vestido que seguro te quedará genial, hazte cientos de fotos y luego me las mandas...¡PERO VE AL BAILE!_

_Tengo que irme._

_BZ_

-¿Tan malo es?-Dijo Ginny preocupada.

-¿Ehh?-

-La noticia, es que has puesto unas caras...-Hermione sonrió.

-No, la noticia es perfecta.-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-¡Demasiado perfecta!-

-¿Eres Hermione? ¿Por quien te han cambiado? Eres una chiquilla enamorada-Dijo Ginny.

-¡Ginny!-

-Yo solo digo la verdad-

o0o0o0o

Bueno Cedric, ¿cómo va la conquista?-Preguntó Zach.-Yo ya me retiro, paso de que me vuelva a contestar así, será guapa pero vamos que no para aguantar su carácter...-

-Ahí va-Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Eso que quiere decir? Ahora tienes la oportunidad de tu vida...Zabinni no está-Continuó Zach.

-Cierto-Dijo empezando a molestarse.

-Estas rarito, tio-

-Lo que tu digas-Tras eso se levantó y se fue dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos.

Caminó un poco por el castillo, esperando que el enfado bajara. Después de todo él tenía la culpa. Tenía que haber sido lo suficiente valiente como para romper con Cho y decir que intentaría algo con Hermione...pero no lo hizo y ahora no soportaba la situación.

-Hola-Dijo una voz conocida.-¿Un mal día?-

-Hola-Dijo él.-Podría decirse-

-Oye, he pensado que hoy podiamos suspender la clase, tu no pareces muy animado y yo tampoco lo estoy-Dijo Hermione.

-Bueno...-Dijo él, encima hoy no la vería.-Oye, ¿quieres dar un paseo?-Propuso.

-Vale-En ese momento apareció Cho.

-¡Amor!-Dijo colgándose de su cuello.-Granger-

-Hola-Dijo Hermione. Cedric estaba contando hasta 100 para no quitar bruscamente los brazos de Cho.

-Nos íbamos a dar un paseo-Dijo Cedric.-Ya sabes, la apuesta-Dijo en un susurro.Sin embargo, Cho se encargó de marcarlo como suyo y delante de Hermione se deleito dando un beso apasionado a su novio.

-Adios-Dijo Hermione al ver que ella se iba.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó Cedric.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo ella sorprendida.

-Por la situación que acabas de ver-Dijo él un tanto avergonzado.

-Ah, tranquilo-Dijo incómoda. Estaba empezando a preocuparse, desde el verano no se sentía incómoda en su presencia, en las clases se había ido acostumbrado y había ido cogiendo confianza, pero o eran imaginaciones suyas o Cedric estaba...raro con ella.

Salieron a los jardines, hablaban de temas sin importancia, de lo que harían en verano, de las vacaciones de navidad...Cedric quería saber más y más sobre ella.

o0o0o0o

Tras la cena, Hermione se disculpó con sus amigos, quería irse a la cama, necesitaba pensar en como había cambiado su vida en los últimos meses.

-Hola Herrrmione-Dijo Victor.

-Hola-Dijo ella.

-Veras...te quería hacer una prrregunta-Dijo él algo nervioso.

-Dime-Dijo ella intrigada.

-¿Irías conmigo al baile?-

-¿El baile?-Dijo ella.

-Si, el baile.-Hermione pensó en un primer momento en decir que no, que no iría. Sin embargo, recordó las palabras de Blaise, tenía el vestido. Podría ir, estaba un rato, se hacía las fotos y ya...

-Vale-Dijo la chica.

-¿De verdad?-Dijo él con una sonrida, por primera vez, Hermione dejo de ver a Victor como un idiota.

-Si, claro, yo no bromeo con estas cosas.-Dijo ella.-Bueno me tengo que ir.-Victor asintió.-N-nos vemos mañana en el baile-Dijo ella como despedida.

-Hasta mañana, Herrrmione-Por primera vez, no era una snitch lo que más feliz le hacía.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**AndreinaMalfoy:** Gracias!!Se que me odiaríais por separarlos pero todo tiene un porque, lo prometo!!Besos!

**KambrinPotter:** yo no queria romperle el corazón pero me amenazaron con hacerlo o sino me cortarían las venas con galletas maria, jaja. Te gusto el vestido? Espero que si. Besos!!

**Choconinia:** lo intento pero lo de pronto...Besos!

**Pauleth:** no me hagas pucheros!!eso no porfa! Era algo inevitable, lo entendereis, lo prometo. No, siento decir que no habra error posible!Mi tía, nos pegó un susto pero ya esta bien!Gracias por interesarte!Besos!

**Agata:** no te me hundas!!que me hundo contigo!!Ya me gustaría a mi tener mas tiempo para escribir o simplemente mas tiempo!Besos!!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	12. El Baile

**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**12-**** El baile:**

-Hasta mañana, Herrrmione-Por primera vez, no era una snitch lo que más feliz le hacía. Por fin ella le aceptaba, porque sus rechazos constantes habían empezado a dañar su orgullo. Sabía que si ese Zabinni estuviera presente, la respuesta hubiera sido otro no rotundo, pero por fin había tenido algo de suerte...

o0o0o0o

Hermione se fue a su sala común, quería comunicarle las nuevas a Blaise, preparar todo para mañana, comentárselo también a los Slytherin y descansar.

-Hola-Dijo Ron un tanto apenado.

-¡Hola!-Dijo Hermione feliz, desde que había leído la carta todo había cambiado.

-¿N-no estas enfadada?-Preguntó rascándose la nuca.

-Oh...ya no, de momento no-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-¿Tienes pergamino y pluma?-

-Ehhh, cr-creo que si, allí-Dijo señalando una mesa. Hermione se acercó cogió ambas cosas y empezó a escribir.

Empezó con una pequeña carta para Pansy, Astoria, Draco y Theo. Luego hizo una lista con las cosas que tenía que hacer mañana. Por último, releyó la carta y empezó a escribir.

o0o0o0o

Blaise bajó a cenar, no le quedaba otra opción. Las comidas tendría que compartir tiempo con sus "queridos" hermanos.

-¿Dónde te has metido?-Preguntó su hermana Isabella.

-En mi habitación, pensando-Oyó una pequeña risita.

-¿En esa chica?-Preguntó su hermano Zach.-Oímos a tu padre, por casualidad-Aclaró-le contó a mamá que estabas muy enamorado y que era una pena separaros en un momento como este, especialmente por algo de un baile...-

-Menos mal que era por casualidad-

-A madre no le gustó saber que era una sangre su-una hija de muggles-Se corrigió en el último momento.-Realmente no le gustó que hubiera una chica...-Añadió Isabella. Hasta ahí la conversación había sido decente y agradable, por lo menos con sus dos hermanos, los que él consideraba como tal.

-Asíque una chica...hija de muggles...que poco sabes, hermanito-Dijo Paola.-Ellos están para pasar un buen rato, pero para llevar tu apellido...-

-¡Qué sabrás tu de apellidos!-Dijo molesto.

-¿Qué insinuas de mi hermana?-Dijo Marc.

-Digo que tanto tu como Paola no haceis mucho honor a vuestro apellido...-Pistoletazo de salida para la pelea verbal.

Al final Blaise entró en su habitación dando un portazo, desde el primer momento supo que no seria buena idea compartir tiempo con esos dos...Estaba tan molestó que hasta que Enzo no le dio un picotazo no se enteró de su presencia.

_¡¿Inocente?! Casi consigues que me muera, como puedes escribir yo no te quiero, ¿sabes lo mal que lo pasé?_

_Menos mal que no te tenía delante, te hubiera insultado hasta no parar y seguramente no hubiera escuchado el final de la frase..._

_Sobre el baile...me haré cientos de fotos (realmente con dos o tres será suficiente, no me gusta sacarme fotos), pensaré mucho en ti y sobre la pareja...he encontrado al chico perfecto, Viktor._

_Realmente, no pensaba ir a ese baile, pero él me lo pidió y acababa de leer tu carta, estaba eufórica, asíque acepté...ahora...ya no hay marcha atrás que sino..._

_¿Cómo van las cosas por allí? Aqui, medio discutí con Ron y poco más._

_Un beso enorme, HG._

_PD: Hablando de fotos, aquí tienes unas, ha sido una sorpresa para mi._

-Wow, si que es cierto entoonces-Dijo Zach. Justo en el momento en el que iba a terminar de leer la carta y sacar la foto.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó sin entender.

-Que te han cazado-Aclaró-Recuerdo cuando venias contando tus conquistas junto con Draco...ahora parece que no eres tu...¿alguna vez la he visto?-

-Lo dudo...no va a Slytherin, hace unos años la relación Gryffindor-Slytherin estaba bastante mal, asíque dudo mucho que la hayas visto. Puede que la vieras en la estación, pero de ahí a saber quien es...-Miró el sobre, dudando entre sacar o no la foto.

-¿Eso es una foto?-Blaise asintió.-¿Puedo?-En ese momento entró Isabella.

-¿Fotos? Yo quiero verlas-_Genial, a saber como será la foto. _Pensó Blaise resignado a no poder verla, hasta que ellos lo hicieran.

-¿Es ella?-Dijo señalando a la imagen de Astoria.

-No-Dijo fijándose en la foto. En ella, salian Draco y Hermione hablando, Pansy abrazada a Theo, Astoria mirando a Draco y Blaise de brazos cruzados observando a Hermione.-Es ella-Dijo señalándola.

-¿Gryffindor?-Preguntó Isabella. Blaise asintió.

-Es muy guapa-Comentó Zach.-Siguiente-Foto en las Tres Escobas, riéndose, se veían las bolsas de las compras, Theo intentando ver el vestido de Pansy, Hermione saludando al trio Gryffindor, mientras él rodaba los ojos, Draco riéndose por eso y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Blaise!-Dijo Isabella algo roja. Este se temió lo peor.

-¿Qué?-Isabella le enseño una foto. Zach reia como un loco al ver a su hermano enrojecer por primera vez desde los cinco años. Les habian hecho una foto en el sillón de la biblioteca, Pansy y Theo le iban a oir. La foto le llevó a recordar ese beso, ese momento.

-¿Cómo que qué?-Dijo como si fuera lógico.-¿Qué es esto?-

-Creo que está bastante clarito, tu hermano salvando a la chica de ser ahogada-Dijo entre risas.

-Que gracioso-

-No esperaba que os cogierais de la manita, pero esto...-De nuevo Isabella.

-Es un beso-Dijo Blaise empezando a mosquearse-Que yo sepa con tu novio lo practicas-

-Si, pero no así, ese beso debió ser...-Dijo soñadora.

-Bueno-Dijo cogiendo las fotos-Adiós-Sus hermanos salieron. Miró las fotos que quedaban, había una en especial que le encantó. En ella salían ambos, sonriendo, se les veía felices.

o0o0o0o

Nuevo día. Todos los chicos estaban relajados y todas las chicas estresadas. Ginny casi rompe las gafas a Harry en dos ocasiones, Ron estuvo a punto de ser atacado por Lavander cuando le rompió su tarrito de mascarilla facial y Hermione...estaba frente a un espejo, con Pansy y Astoria, preparando su pelo para un moño, pintándose las uñas...

o0o0o0o

Cedric estaba bastante cabreado, sus amigos bromeaban diciendo que parecía una chica...el verdadero motivo de su enfado solo tenía un nombre, Hermione. La estuvo esperándola durante dos horas, mirando hacia la puerta de la biblioteca cada vez que oía pasos, pero nada, ella no dio señales de vida, ni una nota diciendo que no iría...

Había decidido mandar a la mierda la apuesta, a Cho y a su estúpido orgullo. Haría algo para que ella se fijara en él y lo haría esa misma noche. Ya estaba decidido.

o0o0o0o

Había un gran alboroto en el hall, los chicos esperaban a las chicas que se hacía las duras para verles esperándolas. Hermione se resistía a bajar, cuando se compró el vestido, pensó que ver esperando a Blaise sería suficiente para bajar las escaleras. Ahora, él no estaba y toda su seguridad parecía ester de huelga. Victor la vio y decidió subir a buscarla.

-Señor Krum-Dijo McGonagall.-¡Señorita Granger!-Dijo sorprendida.-Deben ponerse en la cola para abrir el baile.-

-¿Abrir el baile?-Preguntó Hermione.

-¡Claro, los campeones de cada colegio abren el baile!-Explicó la profesora. Hermione estaba pálida. En ese momento apareció Cedric. Este la vio y casi se le para el corazón al verla. Estaba preciosa. Dio unos pasos para acercarse a ella.

-¡Hola!-Dijo entusiasmado.

-Ho-hola-Dijo ella cohibida por la mirada analizadora que él tenía hacia ella.

-¡Ced!-Cedric tuvo tentaciones de esconderse.-¡Oh, estas aqui!-Dijo mirando a la chica con quien hablaba Cedric-¿Granger?-

-La misma-

o0o0o0o

Tras varios bailes, decidieron ir a sentarse.

-¡Granger!-Dijeron los Slytherins-Nos debes un baile-En ese momento ella fue hacia ellos.

-¡Chicos!-Dijo Hermione.-¿Y Draco?-

-Está algo ocupado, pero ya casi lo consigue-Dijo Pansy.

-¿Ocupado? Pero si Astoria esta aquí-

-En otro tipo de ocupación-Dijo Astoria.

-Herrrmione-Dijo Victor.

-Bueno nos vemos-Dijo ella.

Llegó hasta donde estaban Harry y Ginny. Al poco aparecieron Ron y Lavander.

-¡Victor!-Dijo Lavander.-¡Qué pena que estes alojado en Slytherin, con lo bien que te lo pasarias en Gryffindor...-

-Ya que estas aquí, ¿qué tal es vivir entre serpientes?-Preguntó Ginny.

-La verdad...todas las chicas estan como locas por dos chicos, Malfoy y Zabinni-Dijo Victor inocentemente, sin darse cuenta que Hermione se tensó.

-¿Por Zabinni?-Dijo Ron-Por lo que he oido, ambos son unos casanovas, dicen que cada día "duermen" con una chica diferente-Hermione empezó a ponerse roja de la ira.-

-Yo no he visto nada, pero hay rumores sobre ello-Dijo Victor.-Ninguno de los dos ha estado más de una semana con la misma chica, dicen que incluso estaban con tres chicas a la vez. Trata a las chicas fatal, como trofeos-

o0o0o0o

Hermione salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, no iba a permitir que la vieran llorando, no señor. Nunca pensó escuchar esas palabras por parte de Ron y Victor. Harry intentó mediar, pero fue inútil...Llegó a las escaleras, decidió quitarse los zapatos y sentarse en ellas. Definitivamente, esa noche había sido un fracaso. Ya no reprimía las lágrimas.

-Hermione-Dijo una voz dulce, sentándose a su lado. Hermione subió la vista y entre lágrimas vio a Cedric.-¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo preocupado.

-Na-nad-nada-Dijo intentando secarse las lágrimas sin éxito.

-Ya claro-Dijo con una sonrisa. Después se lanzó, era ahora o nunca. Con el dorso de la mano le limpió las lágrimas. Sintió un fuerte cosquilleo con el contacto de sus pieles.

-No qui-quiero ha-hablar de e-ello-Dijo sorprendida por el gesto del chico.

-¿Discutiste con alguien?-Ella asintió. De nuevo empezó a llorar a mares. Él la abrazó como acto reflejo. Ella dudó en aceptarle pero necesitaba a alguien que la reconfortara.-Se que este no es el mejor momento, pero tengo que decirte algo-Ella se separó de él.-Verás...estos últimos meses...he notado que entre tu y yo las cosas han cambiado, y-yo creo que ha surgido algo-

-¿Eh?-Preguntó sin entender. Cedric se estaba desesperando, cogió su rostro entre sus manos, la atrajo hacia él y la besó. Ella se revolvió en él, intentó liberarse. No podía negar que hace un tiempo, mejor dicho, antes de que apareciera Blaise, ese momento sería el más feliz de su vida, pero ahora...era todo tan distinto. La presión en sus labios la estaba ahogando. Abrió la boca para coger aire. Grave error. Él introdujo su lengua en ella. Mordisqueó su labio. Estaba claro que ella se había resistido, ¡pero no era de piedra! Respondió al beso. Cedric se sentía pletórico.

-M-me gustas Hermione-Dijo recuperando la respiración. Eso la confundió. Cedric volvió a besarla, otra vez ella se resistió.

-No-Dijo cuando consiguió separarse.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó dolido.

-¡Tu tienes novia! Y yo...no puedo hacerle esto a Blaise-

-¿Y si no estuviera Cho?-

o0o0o0o

Blaise estaba tumbado en su cama, pensando en el baile, en como iría vestida, en como le hubiera gustado bailar juntos...

-Psss-Dijo una voz.-¡Blaise!-

-¡Draco!-Dijo fijándose en la chimenea.

-Que haces ahí, vamos vistete.-Blaise le miró sin entender.-¿A qué esperas?-Reaccionó. Se pusó una camisa blanca con sus pantalones grises. Cogió un puñadito de polvos y cuando abrió los ojos estaba en su sala común.

-¿A qué esperas? ¡Ve a buscarla!-Dijeron sus amigos. Blaise no necesitó más. Fue al Gran Comedor, no la vio. Salió al hall, allí había una chica llorando, estaba hablando con Diggory. Realmente era una chica muy guapa. Se sorprendió al ver que él la besaba y ella se negaba, vio el error de la chica, el nuevo intento de él. El nuevo rechazo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Esa chica era Hermione, su Hermione. Iba a acercarse, a intervenir cuando alguien le dejó inmóvil, no podía mover ni un solo músculo, pero verla ahí, en esa situación, sin poder hacer nada...¡Era insoportable! Una lucecita se encendió en su mente, solo tenía que decir el contrahechizo...

o0o0o0o

-Bravo-Dijeron Zach y Cho. Hermione estaba a punto de volver a llorar. No podia hacer frente a esos dos ahora.-Siempre supe que eras el mejor, Ced-Hermione si que no entendía nada. Cho le había dado ¡un beso!

-Oh, creo que la sabelotodo debe ser informada de algo.-Dijo Zach.-Verás, a principio de curso, hicimos una apuesta, quien de los dos te conseguía enamorar antes.-Hermione abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Pensabas, de verdad, que el interes de Ced, las clases, su simpatía...era algo normal?-Cho se rio. -¡Qué ilusa!-Añadió Zach.

-Hermione...-Empezó Cedric.

-Déjame, espero que la recompensa sea de tu agrado, al menos conseguiste besarme, porque por lo demás...¡TE ODIO!-Se levantó elegantemente, andó unos pasos hasta la puerta que daba a la salida, respiró aire y ya no pudo más. Rompió a llorar. Estaba hundida, ese día había sido el peor de su vida, horrible y lo peor de todo es que por un momento, pensó que Cedric era sincero, que eran amigos y se sintió mal cuando él le "confesó" sus sentimientos...¡IDIOTA! Se dijo a si misma.

-Herms-Ya era definitivo, se había vuelto loca, oía la voz de Blaise...-Herms-Repitió el chico.

-¿Bl-blaise?-Dijo ella. Al ver al chico inmóvil.

-El mismo-Dijo él sonriendo-¿Te importa?-Hermione reaccionó, desinmovilizó al chico. Como respuesta él la abrazó.

-Oh, Blaise, lo siento tanto-Dijo-Yo..de verdad yo...-

-Shhh, no hay nada que contar.-

-Pe-pero-

-Lo vi y me queda una cosa por hacer, solo un segundo-Dijo rompiendo el abrazo.-Bueno relamente, alguna más, pero ya vuelvo-Se acercó donde estaba Cedric, le dio un toque por la espalda, cuando él se giró solo pudo ver un puño que contactó con su carrillo. Luego volvió hacia Hermione.-La segunda cosa, es esta-Dijo para luego besarla, primero salvajemente, mostrando su añoranza, su enfado porque le habían hecho sufrir, por no haber podido ir al baile con ella...-L-la tercera, es decirte que estas...¡preciosa!-Hermione enrojeció.

-¡Blaise!-Dijo ella-¡Gracias!-De nuevo un beso. A ese le siguió otro y después otro. Solo cuando a Hermione se le escapó un gemido, Blaise decidió parar.-¿Co-cómo es que estás a-aquí?¿Des-desde cuándo?¿Es-está todo bien?-Preguntó Hermione. Él la abrazó de nuevo, besó su coronilla.

-Siempre tienes una pregunta, ¿eh?-Silencio breve-Draco conectó mi casa con la sala común, no me digas como, pero así fue. Me fue a buscar y cuando llegué empecé a buscarte, luego te vi, no te había reconocido y cuando iba a intervenir al ver que no querías que te besara...me quedé inmóvil.-Explicó.

-Alguien te hechizó-Dijo pensativa.

-Muy audaz sabelotodo, vi que teníamos un expectador de lujo y no pude evitar la tentación-Dijo Zach-Quizás si yo hubiera ganado la apuesta...-Hermione sujetaba a Blaise, pero ya no pudo más. Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, Hermione ya le había pegado un puñetazo, dejando alucinado a Blaise y por supuesto a Zach.

-Wow...-Atinó a decir.

-Veo Granger que no he sido tu única víctima-Dijo Draco.

-Que puedo decir Malfoy...-

-Ahhhh-Dijo Astoria.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-Preguntaron todos.

-Eres un idiota Zabinni, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacerla llorar?¿sabes lo que nos costó convencerla para que se pusiera así de guapa?-Todos suspiraron tranquilos.

-Él no ha sido, Astoria-Dijo Herms.

-Ah...entonces quien haya sido es mucho más que un idiota-Risas.

-Bueno parejita, os dejamos-Dijo Theo.

-Solos de nuevo-Dijo Blaise.

-Solos-Afirmó Hermione.

-Me debe un baile...-Dijo él acercándose.

-Oh señor Zabinni, se me había olvidado por completo-Dijo fingiendo apuro. Él se colocó la chaqueta de su traje y ambos entraron en el Gran Comedor.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Andreina Malfoy:** woolas!Siento haber roto tu corazón, pero si se ha ido recuperando, me alegro!Sobre la historia...ha ido sufriendo cambios, en un principio era un Cedric/Hermione, luego apareció Blaise y vi que a la gente le gustaba, asique profundicé en la relación y ahora...pues tengo muchas peticiones de que sea un Blaise&Hermione. De momento cambie el sumarie, puse CedricxHermione, porque Cedric si que quiere algo con ella; y HermionexBlaise. Cómo terminará? Todovía no lo he decidido. Pero registro tu opinión.Besos!!

**Sabrinablack1990: **curioso que estemos hablando por el msn y esté contestando el rr. Que decirte, otro voto mas a favor de Blaise. Creo que a este paso se forma una campaña a su favor. Lo tengo casi decidido, pero todavía no estoy del todo segura.Besos!

**PaolaLissete:** supongo que cada fic causa unas sensaciones distintas. ¡Que puedo decir!El otro fic es mas de suspense, este no. Besos!

**KambrinPotter:** jaja, GRACIAS!!Las María...en estos momentos las necesito yo más, estoy estresadísima!!Pero bueno, creo q resistiré la tentación.Muchos besos!!

**Agata:** GRACIAS!!pero madre no hay más que una...Si, pobre Blaise, pero es una prueba más en el camino.Besos!

**Nanita44445:** yo no mataré a Cedric, me niego, tu tranquila!!Besos!!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	13. Las consecuencias de un baile

**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**13-****Las consecuencias de un baile:**

-Me debe un baile...-Dijo él acercándose.

-Oh señor Zabinni, se me había olvidado por completo-Dijo fingiendo apuro. Él se colocó la chaqueta de su traje y ambos entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Y allí estaban, bailando su séptima canción. Disfrutando de su compañía, riéndose, recuperando sus día de separación. Todo esto ante la mirada incrédulo de Ron, la de resentimiento de Victor y la de dolor de Cedric.

-¿Cambió tu opinión de los bailes?-Dijo Blaise en un susurro en su oído.

-Depende como se mire...si contamos el primer baile de hoy...vine con un chico que no era el que yo quería, Ron me demostró que no tiene sensibilidad ni tacto, me enteré que el chico guapo y popular resultó ser además gilipollas y acabé llorando. Ese no me gustó nada, cumplia el guión de lo que yo consideraba un baile. El segundo, por el contrario esta siendo casi perfecto.-Dijo ella.

-¿Casi?-Dijo Blaise.

-Si, casi.-Afirmó ella.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para que sea perfecto?-Hermione acarició la mejilla del chico. Después le besó. Fue un beso que a Cedric que dolió infinitamente, se parecia mucho al que les había visto compartir a la entrada de Hogwarts. Ese con el que tanto había soñado.

-A-ahora es per-perfecto-Dijo Hermione cuando se separaron. Blaise le miró intensamente.

-Ven-Dijo cogiendo su mano y sacándola del baile.

o0o0o0o

A la mañana siguiente, Cedric agradeció que ya fuera de día. No había podido dormir, no dejaba de culparse por no haber tenido el valor suficiente de romper con Cho y reconocer sus sentimientos por Hermione. A su mente solo venían tres imágenes: el dolor de Hermione cuando supo lo de la apuesta, ese maldito beso que se había dado en el Gran Comedor con Zabinni y como estos salian del Gran Comedor entre besos y risas. Necesitaba verla, hablar con ella, explicarla tantas cosas...

Todavía recordaba la cara de increidulidad que le había puesto Cho cuando le dijo que todo había terminado. Zach fue a hablar luego con él. Le sermoneó diciendo que había roto una de las reglas básicas de los casanovas: ellos conquistaban no eran conquistados. ¡A la mierda esa estúpida norma, a la mieda su reputación de dios sexual! Solo la quería a ella. ¿Sería demasiado tarde?

o0o0o0o

Ron se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y una sensación pastosa en la boca. A su mente vinieron relámpagos de imágenes: Hermione bailando con Zabinni, Hermione besándose con él. El mismo furioso. Él invitando a Lavander a bailar tan tomarse tres vasos seguidos de ponche, él bebiendo mucho ponche, el ¿declarándose a Lavander?, él besándose con ella, ella llamándole Ro-ro y besándole como si la vida le fuera en ello...

-No puede ser real-Dijo en un murmullo.

-Ey, Ro-ro-Dijo Dean-¿Qué tal ayer? Yo que creía que eran un puritano...joder ayer-

-Tengo una difuminada imagen-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pues mírate el cuello-Dijo sonriendo. Allí habia una marca de considerable tamaño. Otro remolino de imágenes: Lavander y él entrando en la habitación, cayendo en la cama de Harry, Lavander juguetenado con su cinturón mientras le dejaba esa marca, Harry entrando en esa misma habitación con su hermana...¿un momento?...¡CON SU HERMANA!

-¡HARRY!-Gritó. En ese momento Harry se disponía a entrar a la habitación, pero viendo que no había sido visto, decidió retroceder sus pasos...

o0o0o0o

Hermione despertó con frío. Alargó la mano para localizar su esponjoso edredón de plumas y taparse, pero no lo alcanzó. Se encogió sobre si misma, estaba dispuesta de nuevo a dormir. Se sorprendió al sentir el peso de una manta sobre ella. Se acurrucó y se dejó caer en el sueño, sin embargo, una lucecita se encendió en su mente: ¿una manta? Tocó el tacto para confirmarlo, para su sorpresa ahí había algo más que una manta. Eso era piel. Piel muy sueve. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Blaise mirándola.

-Buenos dias-Dijo con una sonrisa preciosa. Hermione no atinó a responder, solo enrojeció al ver que su mano estaba justo debajo del ombligo del chico. Desvió la vista del chico, observó que todo era ¡verde y negro! Blaise la abrazó y oculto su sonrisa que amenazaba en ser una risa estridente por el gesto de Hermione, en el cuello de la chica.

-Bu-buenos días.-Blaise respondió con un beso en el cuello. Con ese gesto, en la mente de Hermione, se desató, como una película, todo lo ocurrido desde que salieron del Gran Comedor. Enrojeció aún más e intintivamente se abrazó fuertemente al chico.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?-Dijo él correspondiendo la intensidad del abrazo.

-Bien-Dijo ella.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó él incorporándose un poco. En la mente de Hermione apareció la conversación entre Victor y Ron, " dicen que cada día "duermen" con una chica diferente".

-¿Cuántas novias has tenido?-Preguntó Hermione.

-¿Novias? Una-Dijo él.-¿Hay algo que quieras saber?-Preguntó mosqueado. No entendía ese cambio de actitud.

-¿Qué significó para ti anoche?-Dijo esquivando su mirada.

-Hermione, mírame-Ella obedeció. Se que tengo...cierta fama-Silencio-Hermione, tu eres diferente, tu eres esa única novia-Dijo él. Todos los miedos de Hermione desaparecieron.

-¿E-en serio?-Dijo ella enternecida.

-En serio, mi pequeña leona-Dijo él para luego acurrucarse en ella.

-¿Tu pequeña leona?-Preguntó extrañada.

-Ayer lo eras-Dijo él provocando que ella volviera a enrojecer y luego ambos se rieran.

-¡Blaise!-Dijo ella con fingida ofensa.

-Dime-

-¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí?-Preguntó.

-¿Quien dice que vayas a salir?-Tras eso, la besó.

o0o0o0o

Ginny buscaba desesperadamente a Hermione. Tenía que hablar con ella. ¡Había tanto que contar! No sabía si entrar a la habitación de la chica, sabía de sobra que despertar a Hermione era temible...

Decidió jugársela, enfrentar el despertar de su amiga. Para su asombro, su cama estaba intacta, no había ni rastro de su vestido ni nada que denotara la presencia de su amiga. Sonrió, al parecer, no era la única que tenía cosas interesantes que contar...

-Ginny-Dijo Harry en un susurro cuando esta salía por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¿Por qué susurras?-Dijo ella susurrando también.

-¿Está por ahí tu hermano?-Preguntó de nuevo susurrando.

-No-Dijo ella en un tono normal.

-Quiere matarme por lo de anoche, dice que te he deshonrado o no se que...-Ginny empezó a reirse.

-Pero si no pasó nada-Dijo entre risas.

-Eso se lo explicas tú a tu hermano-Dijo Harry olvidando ya los susurros.-Me ha prohibido acercarme a ti a menos de tres metros y eso que ha tenido en cuenta que soy su mejor amigo-

-¿Qué a hecho que?-Dijo ella incrédula.-Este me va a oir.

o0o0o0o

-Bienvenida al mundo de la diversión-Dijo Pansy como saludo a Hermione.

-Que graciosa-Dijo mientras caminaba por la sala común de Slytherin con la apariencia de Astoria observando todo y asombrándose.

-Te recuerdo que esto ya lo has visto en tus cinco, bueno seis ahora, años en Hogwarts-Hermione reaccionó y dejó de parecer nueva.

-Bueno, no vas a contarme nada, ¿cómo fue? La primera vez nunca se olvida, bien por lo catastrófica, bien por lo perfecta o bien por se la primera vez que pasa sin pena ni gloria. ¿En qué grupo te metes?-Dijo Pansy mientras salían del territorio Slytherin.

-Perfecta desde luego-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso quiere decir que a la primera vez le siguió una segunda y apostaría hasta una tercera vez.-Hermione enrojeció.-¿Me equivoco?-Dijo la morena.

-Segunda-Dijo la castaña.

-Entonces una segunda magistral-Dijo sorprendida-Mmm, lástima no haber estado con Blaise en esos términos-De nuevo la fama del chico le pesó, Hemione se entristeció.-L-lo siento-Dijo Pansy.

-No, si da igual, tendré que aceptarlo, ¿no?-Dijo ella resignada.

-No soy amiga de defender a los casanovas, Blaise era una de ellos. Repito E-R-A. Llegaste tu y cambió completamente, ahora en un tonto enamorado. No me mires así, lo es. Por lo tanto olvida lo que fue y desfruta de lo que es. Además, para tu información, Draco y Blaise tenían una habitación especial para sus conquistas, nunca las llevaban a su verdadera habitación, ¿eso te dice algo?-La pena que segundos antes había invadido a Hermione desapareció.

-Entiendo-Dijo Hermione.

-Bien, así me gusta-Llegaron al hall.-Hasta aquí me bella compañía. Te faltan, exactamente, seis minutos para ser tu de nuevo...sería muy gracioso ver a Hermione Granger vestida de Slytherin.-Añadió.

-Tan gracioso como verte a ti de Gryffindor. Hasta luego-Dijo Hermione.

o0o0o0o

Tiempo record, eso es lo que Hermione pensó cuando dijo la contraseña de Gryffindor y si pelo todavía conservaba mechones rubios. Hubiera agradecido enormemente tener a mano la capa de Harry. Respiró hondo y atravesó sin mirar a nadie el camino hasta su habitación. Al llegar a ella, se tiró en su cama y empezó a saltar de alegria.

-Me alegra que estés tan feliz-Hermione casí sufre un infarto del susto.

-¡Ginny!-

-Creí que te habían secuestrado, pero no creo que esa felicidad se deba a un secuestro. Por cierto tienes dos cartas esperando ser leídas. Te espero para ir a desayunar y después...nos espera una larga conversación.¡Quiero saberlo todo!-Dijo emocionada.-Tienes quince minutos que me muero de hambre.

Hermione fue a por las dos cartas. Las cogió, iba empezar a leerlas, pero...

-¿Vas vestida de Slytherin?-Asomó la cabeza de Ginny.-¿Por qué vas vestida de Slytherin?-Ya dentro de nuevo.-Y hueles...hueles a él...-Dijo sorprendida.-¿Blaise usa faldas?-Hermiono no pudo menos que reirse.

-¡Claro que no! Me lo dejó Pansy y huelo a él porque he usado su baño, además, ¿por qué sabes tu como huele él?-Preguntó.

-Pues porque he estado investigando. El día que vino a las Tres Escobas y lo presentaste formalmente con Blaise-el chico perfecto-Zabinni y él me dio un par de besos, me enamoré de su colonia, quiero regalársela a Harry.-

-No me he echado su colonia-Dijo Hermione divertida.

-Pues hueles a él-De pronto recordó que la cobarta que llevaba no era de Pansy-

-Es esto-Dijo desatándola con cuidado y oliendola. Se le formó una tonta sonrisa de enamorada.

-De acuerdo, esto es grave, esa sonrisa te delata-Dijo Ginny.-Por cierto, has perdido siete minutos-Dijo para luego salir de nuevo.

o0o0o0o

Abrió la primera carta:

_Espero que aunque reconozcas mi letra, termines de leerla. Se que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero, por favor, ¡POR FAVOR! Leerlá._

_Antes que nada LO SIENTO, todo comenzó como una apuesta, bueno realmente no. Para mi nunca lo fue, era mi escusa para los demás._

_Todo lo que dije ayer es cierto, desde que te vi en el mundial, todo cambió..._

Hermione arrugó la carta, no quería seguir leyendo mentiras. Cogió la segunda carta.

_Solo quería que recordaras que te quiero._

_BZ_

-¡HERMIONE GRANGER, TENGO HAMBRE!-Oyó la voz de Ginny. Rápidamente guardó en su baúl las cartas, se cambío todo lo relacionado con Slytherin y salió de la habitación.

-¿A qué hora llegaste ayer?-Dijo Ron al verla.

-Pronto-Dijo Hermione.

-Si, muy pronto-Añadió Ginny.

-¡Ronald!-Ron la miró.

-¿Q-qué pasa?-Dijo asustado.

-¿Qué te pasó en el cuello? ¿El pulpo Lavander te atacó?-Primer ataque de Ginny para que su hermano dejara en paz a Harry.

-Graciosa-Dijo Ron saliendo el primero.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sucubos: BIENVENIDA! Siento mucho decir que el final no te lo puedo contar...Gracias por el rr, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Besos!

Kambrin Potter: woola!No, nada de matar de Ced. Me alegra que este fic también te guste. Veo que con este no tienes tarapia por tus tendencias suicidas con los otros, jaja, me alegro. Besos!

Sabrinablack1990: bueno ahora puede que tardes en ver la actualización por tu viaje. Espero que lo estes pasando muy bien a pesar de que no te hacia mucha ilusión irte. El voto para Blaise?...lo tendré en cuenta. Besos!

AndreinaMalfoy: aqui estoy de nuevo!Siento mucho mucho la espera. Espero que el capitulo no te decepcione y que a pesar de que la espera te esté matando, la alegría de un nuevo capitulo borre esa muerte, jaja. Besos!

Agata: espero que por la espera solo te hayas mordido las uñas y no haya pasado a los dedos o la mano. Se que ha pasado bastante tiempo. Hasta hace un año, para mi verano era sinónimo de tocarme las narices, ahora...no. BesoS!

Alastor82: BIENVENIDA! Dejar el fic?nono, eso nunca, tarderé lo que sea en actualizar pero nunca dejaré un fic a media. Gracias por el rr, besos!

Drehn: BIENVENIDA!!Jaja, creo q yo soy la culpable del odio a Cho. Ced es tu amor platónico? Supongo entonces que tu voto es para él?o puede más el acento italiano? Besos! Y gracias por el rr.

_**Hasta aquí este capítulo. Pido mil disculpas, prometo no tardar tanto y espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Muchos besos. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	14. La carta, reflexiones y miedo

**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**14-****La carta, reflexiones y miedo:**

-¿Qué te pasó en el cuello? ¿El pulpo Lavander te atacó?-Primer ataque de Ginny para que su hermano dejara en paz a Harry.

-Graciosa-Dijo Ron saliendo el primero algo molesto por el comentario.-¿Y entonces a qué hora llegaste?-Insistió.

-Ya te he dicho que pronto, Ronald-Dijo empezando a sonrojarse.

-¿Cuándo saliste del Gran Comedor?-Dijo.

-Si, estuvimos hablando un rato y me vine-Mintió. Esperaba que no se le notara mucho, sabía que mentir no era su fuerte.

-¡Hermione!-Se giró y vio a Cedric.

-Te esperamos en el Gran Comedor, Herms-Dijo Ginny.

-No es...-Empezó a decir Hermione.

-Por favor-Pidió Cedric.

-Necesario-Terminó, pero sus amigos ya no estaban.

-¿Leiste la carta?-Preguntó esperanzado.

-Comencé, pero no hay nada interesante, todo son mentiras, sé que se te da muy bien mentir-Dijo sin mirarle a los ojos. No podía ver la pena y el arrepentimiento que estos mostraban y permanecer firme en odiarle.

-Por favor, deja que te explique...-Comenzó.

-¿El premio?-Dijo ella sarcásticamente.-Ya que ganaste, que menos saber lo que valgo-

-No ha habido premio. Se que he sido un estúpido, un cobarde, un cabrón...-

-Si, esos inician la lista-Se volvió a mirarle.

-Añade todos los que quieras, se que los merezco, pero lee la carta, por favor.-Mirándole a los ojos, no se podía negar.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero no se que puede cambiar una estúpida carta-

-Gracias-Hermione no supo si lo decía por el adjetivo que había dado a la carta, por decir que lo iba a leer o por qué.

-Adiós-Dijo para volver a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor.

o0o0o0o

Entró en el Gran Comedor, buscó con la vista a sus amigos e inebitablemente, echó un vistazo por la mesa de Slytherin. Ninguno estaba, debía de ser ya tarde.

-¿Qué quería Diggory? Últimamente os llevais muy bien con lo de las clases...-Empezó a decir Ron.

-Bueno, si, más o menos-Dijo Hermione. No quería contar lo de la apuesta. Eso significaba que Ron y sus sospechas tenía razón de ser por una vez...

-¿Zumo?-Dijo Ginny al notarla incómoda.

-Si, gracias-Dijo y no sólo agradeciendo el zumo. Empezó a desayunar animada, hablando con sus amigos, sentía una felicidad que nada ni nadie podría romper en ese momento. Una lechuza les interrumpió para dejar _El Profeta _, al dirigir la vista al frente, vio como entraban Astoria y Draco y juzgando el aspecto de este, estaba recién levantado. Astoria titubeó un momento en acercarse o no a saludarla, al final lo hizo. Draco la siguió.

-Herms-Dijo la rubia algo incómoda ante la mirada de Ron y Harry.

-¡Astoria!-Dijo levantándose.

-Gracias por saludarme-Dijo Draco.

-Oh, señor Malfoy, lo siento. ¿Cómo amaneció hoy?-

-No tan bien como tu, me han despertado-Miró a Astoria.-Pero si tan feliz como tu-Ambos se sonrieron. Ron estaba a punto de explotar y Harry miraba la escena con recelo.

-Tengo una cosita para ti-Dijo Astoria feliz.

-¿Para mi?-Dijo Hermione curiosa.

-No para Weasley, que se va a ahogar si no respira-Dijo Draco sonriendo y acercándose un poco más a Hermione. Ron iba a abrir la boca cuando alguien le silenció.

-Ro-ro-Dijo Lavander. Draco simuló decirle algo en el oído a Astoria para esconder su risa.

-¿Ro-ro?-Dijo Hermione aguantando la risa. Draco medio arrastró a Astoria, no quería peleas y no iba a resistir mucho más sin reirso o decir algo.-¡Astoria, mi cosita!-Dijo Hermione al verlos irse. Draco cogió la caja y se la tendió.

-Àbrela en privado-Advirtió Astoria. Dentro de Hermione se desarrollaba una batalla: curiosidad contra prudencia. Ganó la curiosidad. Lentamente, subió la tapa, lo justo para echar un vistazo, lo justo para ver el tirante de su sujetador negro, lo justo para ponerse roja como un tomate y lo justo para llamar la atención de todos los que estaban a dos metros a la redonda.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Ginny. Hermione no le contestó, se levantó y cuando hubo atravesado las puertas del Gran Comedor, echó a correr.

o0o0o0o

Llegó a su habitación, quitó la tapa y sacó su sujetador. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Cómo podía haberlo olvidado! Dejó caer la caja y vio una nota. La miró como si ella fuera la culpable de todo.

_¡Nuestra querida amiga!¡Bienvenida al mundo de la diversión! Solo te decimos una cosilla, hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar...la rompa interior nunca se olvida, ¡nunca! Ya nos contarás todo._

_Besitos. ¡A divertirse!_

_Pansy y Astoria._

Hermione no sabía si reir o enterrarse en un hoyo. Abrió el baúl y vio la carta de Cedric. Dudó un momento entre cogerla o no. En ese momento entró Ginny.

-¿Qué te pasó?-Dijo la chica mirándola fijamente.

-Un pequeño despiste-Dijo como si nada.

-¡¿Estás embarazada?!-Dijo asustada.

-¡NO! ¡Estas loca!-Dijo Hermione más asustada.

-Dices un pequeño despiste y es obvio que ayer tu y Blaise...-

-¿Cómo que es obvio?, ¿llevo un cartel?-Dijo enfadada.

-Especifico, es obvio para mi. Llegas a las mil, oliendo a él, sin dormir aquí, vestida de Slytherin y con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Yo misma la tengo y no llegó a pasar...-Hermione soltó el aire alivida.

-Estoy algo paranoica-Afirmó la castaña.

-No me digas...-Dijo Ginny lanzándole una almohada.

-No empieces-Advirtió.-Tengo un dilema moral-

-Wow, eso es serio-Dijo Ginny sentándose y preparada para escuchar.

-Ayer...me enteré de algo respecto a Cedric, él me ha escrito una carta, no se si debería leerla, ¿confío de nuevo en él? ¿es algo sensato? No debería poner tierra de por medio, olvidarme de todo...-Dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Solo era una apuesta, se acercó a mi por una apuesta. Me ha estado utilizando. Ayer...me dijo que me quería, ¡me besó!, parecía sincero, Ginny. ¿Pero como confiar en alguien que se divirte apostando con sus amigos enamorar a chicas? Me sentí estúpida. Yo buscando las palabras para no herirle, decir que podíamos ser amigos...¡Pensar que en verano estaba loquita por él!

-Lo has estado hasta que apareció Blaise, sino, todavía estaría igual-Interrumpió Ginny.

-No lo voy a negar-

-Lee la carta, no pierdes nada con ello-Aconsejó Ginny.

-¿Y tu? ¿Qué pasó ayer con Harry?-Ginny enrojeció.

-¡Nada! Puedo pasar todo y el idiota de mi hermano con Lavander encima suyo ¡nos lo estropeó todo! ¿Sabes qué prohibió a Harry acercarse a mi a no se cuántos metros? Tenías que haberle visto ayer, era un baboso, aunque tenías cosas más interesantes que hacer-Dijo Ginny. Ahora era el turno de enrojecer de Hermione.-¿Cómo fue?-

-Pues...-

-Venga, Herms, somos amigas, cuenta, cuenta.-Insintió.

-Podría decirse que perfecto.-

-Si, eso como resumen genial, pero cuéntame cómo fue, no te hagas la tonta, ¿dónde? ¿cómo? Ese tipo de cosas-

-Pues...en su habitación-

-¡En su habitación! ¡Estuviste en Slytherin! ¿Y cómo es?-Preguntó. Hermione sonrió por el cambio de tema.

-Alucinante, es super elegante, todo en tonos negros y verdes. Ciertos alumnos tienes habitaciones particulares, tienen una biblioteca en la propia sala...-

-Vale, pero no te desvíes del tema-

-Pues no se Ginny, estábamos en el baile y nos besamos y eso, una cosa llevó a la otra, entramos en la sala común, luego en su habitación y eso-

-¿Y qué es eso?-Dijo inocentemente-¿Cómo fue? ¿Dulce, apasionado, romántico...?, porque experto ya se que es.-Con esas últimas palabras, sintió una punzada de dolor.

-Una mezcla de todos-Dijo algo ausente.

-¿Cómo crees que será Harry?-Dijo tumbándose con aire soñador.

-¡Ay, Ginny, yo no pienso esas cosas de Harry!-

o0o0o0o

_Espero que aunque reconozcas mi letra, termines de leerla. Se que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero, por favor, ¡POR FAVOR! Leerlá._

_Antes que nada LO SIENTO, todo comenzó como una apuesta, bueno realmente no. Para mi nunca lo fue, era mi escusa para los demás._

_Todo lo que dije ayer es cierto, desde que te vi en el mundial, todo cambió. Desde el mismo momento en que te ayudé a levantarte, ¡no se como explicarlo! Algo cambió en mi. _

_Por otro lado, se que no es una escusa, que he sido un idiota, un superficial...¿pero que otra cosa podía ser? Mi padre se encarga de lucirme como un trofeo, mis amigos en presionarme con apuestas, chicas...y yo...yo he sido débil. Me pareció más fácil dejar que lo hicieran...hasta que llegaste tu. Vi un motivo para luchar, pero tenía miedo, tengo miedo. Cuando estas en la cima de la ola, todo el fácil y por duro que suene, estar contigo porque sí, porque quería, era bajar de esa cima. _

_Recuerdo una tarde, volvia de Hogsmeade y te vi besándote con Zabinni, no pude dormir, los celos me comían por dentro. ¡Yo nunca he sido celoso! Como te decía, desde ese momento, deseé con toda mi alma ser yo y solo yo quien te besara. Pero estaba el problema de la popularidad._

_Justo en ese momento, Zach y Cho me propusieron la apuesta y para mi, era la oportunidad perfecta de estar contigo sin que mi popularidad se viera afectada. _

_Siento mucho todas las tardes que te he hecho perder tiempo, realmente no tenía nungún problema. Sin embargo, no pediré perdón por haber hecho que estuvieras todo ese tiempo conmigo, ha sido perfecto. _

_Ahora, después de todo, veo que he sido estúpido, porque entre mi imagen y tu, prefiero cien mil veces estar cerca tuyo que tener unos chupaculos cerca. Se que te he hecho daño, pude verlo en tu mirada. No se como pedirte perdón. Quizás debas odiarme por superficial, pero te pido que no lo hagas, que me des otra oportunidad, que me dejes acercarme a ti e incluso, luchar por ti._

_No soy tonto, se que entre Zabinni y tu hay algo serio, algo que me encantaría que fuese conmigo pero que yo mismo me quité del camino por coger el camino fácil..._

_Si has leido todo esto y decides hablarme, seré muy feliz. Me encantaría poder volver a pasar una de esas tarde, donde nos reíamos, donde podía hablar contigo sin miedo a decepcionarte por no ser guay..._

_Eso entre otras muchas cosas es lo que me ha enamorado de ti. Tu sencillez y tu humildad. Tu capacidad para quitar los prejuicios y observar a las personas._

_Espero que puedar perdonarme._

_CD_

Al terminar de leerla, se dio cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Desde luego comprendía mejor la situación, quizás doliera más saber que su no-popularidad evitó y causo muchas cosas entre ellos. ¿Sería igual para Blaise? ¿Consideraría que no era lo suficientemente buena para su imagen?

En ese momento solo pudo sentir odio, odio por esa sociedad llena de pegas, esa sociedad superficial, esa imagen que tanto vale sin tener en cuenta nada más. Odio por pensar, por un momento, en cambiar para agradar a esa sociedad. Pero eso nunca, ¡NUNCA! Pasaría. Ella era como era y si eso significaba no ser el prototipo de chica de 16 años, pues no lo era. Si eso significaba que chicos como Cedric tenian miedo a estar con ella ¡qué lo tuvieran! Pero en el fondo, esperaba que esos prejuicios que había tenido Cedric, no los tuviera Blaise. Porque eso era algo, que en ese momento, no podría soportar. Se hundiría.

Se limpió con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas y cogió un pergamino. Escribió rapidamente una nota a Blaise. Necesitaba respuestas, no permitiría que la caida fuera demasiado profunda, tan profunda como para no poder salir.

o0o0o0o

Blaise recibió la nota, se asusto por las palabras. "Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente." Notó el relieve de una lágrima. Salió de su habitación. Algunos se extrañaron de verle. Encontró la mirada de Draco y volvió a entrar en su habitación. A los pocos segundos todos estaban en ella.

-¿Habeis hecho algo a Hermione?-Pansy y Astoria se miraron un segundo.

-Nada-Dijeron todos.

-Necesito que alguna de vosotras la deje su apariencia para entrar.

-Yo iré a buscarla-Dijo Astoria. Tan rápido como lo dijo, se fue.

o0o0o0o

Ginny entró de nuevo a la habitación de Hermione. La encontró con la mirada perdida.

-Te buscan fuera-Para Hermione fue como un muelle. Reaccionó. Salió lo más rápido que pudo.

o0o0o0o

-¡Herms!-Dijo Astoria preocupada.-Si te ha molestado la nota, lo sentimos, no era nuestra intención, de verdad-Dijo angustiada.

-¿La nota?-Preguntó.-¡Ah, la nota!-Recordó-No tiene nada que ver con eso-Astoria se preocupó aun más.

-Vamos, será mejor que lo hableis cuanto antes-Caminaron en silencio hasta un aula cerca de las mazmorras. Allí, tomo un poco de poción. Le daría 10 minutos.

-N-no se llegar-Dijo apenada.-A su habitación, no se llegar.-Astoria se sonrió a si misma.

-Pansy te estará esperando.-Efectivamente, en cuanto entró en el mundo de las serpientes, estaba Pansy.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención. Solo era una broma-Dijo la chica mientras la llevaba a la habitación.

-No tiene nada que ver, ya se lo he dicho a Astoria-Pansy sonrió.

-¿A ti misma?-Hermione le devolvió una triste sonrisa.

-Lista-Hermione llamó a la puerta. Draco y Theo salieron y dejaron la puerta a medio cerrar.

o0o0o0o

Hermione entró. Se apoyó en la puerta para cerrarla.

-¡Herms!¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo que te haya ofendido?¿Algo de lo qué pasó ayer?-Dijo Blaise, estaba desesperado. Hermione tenía un nudo en la garganta, no podía hablar.-Dime algo-Insistió.

-¿T-te avergüenzas de mi?-Preguntó.

-¿C-cómo?-Preguntó sin entender.

-¿Te avergüenzas de mi, Blaise?-Dijo claramente.-He estado pensando. Tanto Pansy como Astoria tiene una imagen. Incluso Draco y tu. Todos perfectos, sois lo que la gente espera que seais de cara a ellos. Theo se escapa un poco, pero se le permite. Yo rompo esa imagen. Soy una empollona, amante de las normas y que está todo el día detrás de Harry y Ron. Eso soy para el resto del mundo. Tu eres un ligoncete, un casanova irresistible. ¿Fui parte de una apuesta?-Dijo seriamente, realmente miraba fijamente a Blaise, pero no le veía. Estaba perdida en ella misma.

-¿Es por lo de ayer? ¿Por lo de Diggory?-Preguntó dolido por las dudas de la chica.

-Si y no-Silencio.-Solo me ha hecho pensar-Aclaró.

-No te entiendo, Hermione. Realmente no te entiendo.¿Te he dicho yo algo?-Hermione notó su enfado.

-No sería muy hábil por tu parte decirme que soy una apuesta, Blaise. ¡No lo entiendes! Yo soy el patito feo que se ha metido a jugar con cisnes y ahora los cisnes me ponen en mi sitio. Vosotros estais en la cima de la ola y yo en la orilla de la playa.-Dijo con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

-¿Pero quién te ha comido la cabeza?¿Qué quieres?¿Qué le diga a todo el mundo que somos novios? Lo haré. ¿Te quedarías más tranquila si paseo a tu lado? ¿Quieres que todo el mundo nos vea juntos? ¡Pues vamos! ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Odio la imagen que la gente tiene de mi! No puedo decir que yo no la haya alimentado, ¡pero la odio! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Creo que nunca me he avergonzado de ir contigo, ¡nunca! ¿Hubiera ido a las Tres Escobas si así fuera? ¿Hubiera intentado que tus amigos no me odiaran si no me importaras? ¿Te hubiera pedido que me acompañaras al baile de ser así?-Dijo el chico ofendido, dolido. Ofendido con el mundo por ser tan cruel. Dolido por verla sufrir y saber que parte de la culpa la tenia él, sus amigos, su pasado.

-No-Murmuró Hermione.

-¡¿No qué?!-Dijo él zarandeándola.-Deja de llorar, por favor-La abrazó.-No dejes-Escúchame-Ordenó-¡Nunca dejes de ser tu!-Hermione le miró sorprendido.-No dejes que nada te cambie, ser popular es una estupidez, lo que un día es popular al otro no es nada-

-Lo se-Dijo ella entre hipidos.

-¿Por qué estas así?-Preguntó dulcemente.

-Cc-cedric me mma-mandó una carta-Repiró profundamente, intentando calmarse-para explicarme todo, el porqué de la apuesta. Tu no eras muy distinto a ellos, Blaise. Me sentí tan humillada ayer...se que no tengo motivos para dudar de ti, pero...no quería hundirme, no podía permitirlo-Explicó.

-¿Nunca vas a perdonarme mi pasado? ¿Será la cruz que tenga que llevar siempre?-Dijo alejándose de ella. Sentándose en su cama.-Confia en mi o vete, pero no me juzgues constantemente porque no soy como tu-

-¡Perdóname!-Dijo abrazándolo-Lo siento, es solo que, soy tonta, lo siento, lo siento-Empezó a decir pero las lágrimas no la dejaron por mucho tiempo.

-Ya vasta-Dijo Blaise.-¡Deja de llorar!-Hermione lo intentó.-Me voy en tres horas y no quiero irme viéndote llorar.-Aclaró el chico.-¿Quieres preguntarme algo? ¿Aclarar algo? Zanjemos esto de una vez-Hermione asintió.-Venga, dispara-Dijo él.

-¿So-ss-somos novios?-Blaise pestañeó un par de veces.

-¿Eso es todo?-Dijo atónito. Ella asintió.-¡Pues claro!-Seguía atónito.

-No me hagas daño-Pidió ella.

-No lo haré intencionadamente-Prometió él.-Anda, tonta, ven-Dijo él, guiándola hacia el baño.-Menudos ojos te has puesto, lávate la cara con agua bien fría-Hermione le miró sorprendida-Mi hermana llora bastante-Aclaró. Minutos más tarde, Hermione estaba más calmada, todavía tenía alguna marca del llanto, pero bastante más animada.

-Asique un patito feo-Bromeó.-Hasta en momentos como este, eres un filósofa...-Hermione sonrió.

-Que gracioso-

-Pero si ha sonreido-Dijo Blaise. Después la miró pícaramente y empezó a hacerla cosquillas.

-Pa-para-Decía Hermione.-Nnn-no, ppp-puedo mássss-

-Creo que te has reido lo mismo que has llorado, todo en paz-Dijo.

-¿Tampoco he llorado tt-tanto?-Dijo ella.

-Nooo, ¿tu llorar?¿cuándo?-Hermione volvió a sonreir. Se incorporó un poco de la cama donde había sufrido su "tortura" de cosquillas y besó a Blaise. Él por supuesto, contestó gustoso.

-Ya lo echaba de menos-Dijo en el oido de la chica.-Y piensa que no se cuando volveré, puede que el próximo fin de semana, que hay salida a Hogsmeade. Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo-Dijo con una sonrisa seductora, después volvieron a besarse.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Kambrin Potter:** jajaja, creo que me quedó claro que quieres conocer a Draco en profundidad. Me alegra que te guste el fic y que no te provoque visitas al loquero, vamos progresando, jajaja. Besos!

**Alastor82:** si, la primera vez siempre se queda ahí, marcada. Cedric, aiiisss, en que lío se ha metido y de paso, ha metido a Hermione, lo mal que lo pasa en este capítulo.

**Drehn:** jaja, vale, anoto voto para Cedric. Tranquila, no lo mataré, no puedo hacerlo. Veo que ni su acento ni su carácter te conquistan, jaja. Aquí lees la carta íntegra. Besos!

**Sabrinablack1990:** jaja, veo que a ti si que te conquistó Blaise. Jaja. Espero que te guste el capi. PD:Me alegra nuestras conversaciones diarias, siempre muy interesantes. Besos!

**Sucubos: **jaja, me alegra que te encantara. Aqui vienen el resto de la resaca del baile. Besos!

**AndreinaMalfoy:** lo siento!!Siento mucho, mucho la tardanza. Me pillaré las manos con la puerta del horno, me daré golpes con la lámpara...jajaja. ¿Quieres un Blaise? Si le encuentras avisa, a ver si hubiera otro por ahi, jajaja. Besos!

**Agata:** asique Hermione ha sido muy mala? Imagina que hubiera sido Pansy o Astoria, le matan directamente, jaja. Sobre la espera ya no digo nada, creo que la escusa ya no sirve, prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible, a ver si no me lleva otro mes...Besos!

**Lupinblack:** BIENVENIDA! Parece que costó lo de mandarte la foto, eh?jajajaja. Te gustó el vestido?Espero que si, si no tanto lio para nada. Me alegra que te hayas unido al fic, espero que te guste el capi. Besos!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	15. Segunda prueba: El lago

**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**15-****Segunda prueba: El Lago:**

-Ya lo echaba de menos-Dijo en el oido de la chica.-Y piensa que no se cuando volveré, puede que el próximo fin de semana, que hay salida a Hogsmeade. Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo-Dijo con una sonrisa seductora, después volvieron a besarse.

-¿El próximo fin de semana?-Preguntó ella rompiendo el beso.

-Aja-Dijo él para volver a besarla.

-¿Seguro?-Volvió a interrumpir. Blaise se dio por derrotado.

-Seguro, seguro no es...pero casi seguro-Añadió.

-Casi seguro...-Hermione se quedó pensando.-Tendré que aprovechar por si acaso-Dijo para besarle apasionadamente.

o0o0o0o

La despedida fue dura para ambos. Les costó horrores separarse el uno del otro. Cuando Pansy le sacó de Slytherin y le preguntó si le importaba ir sola desde ese pasillo. Hermione tardó en reaccionar.

-¡Menudos dos! El uno que no echa los polvitos para volver a su casa y la otra medio sonámbula...-Dijo algo molesta.-¡Sois unos cursis!-

-Me gustaría verte sin Theo...-Dijo Hermione.

-¡Ni lo digas!-Hermione sonrió.

-Puedo seguir desde aquí. Gracias por todo-Pansy asintió y se giró. Hermione decidió hacerla un poco más de rabiar-¿Pansy?-La morena se giró para encontrarse con un abrazo de Hermione.

-Esto...supongo que de nada-Dijo algo incómoda-

El camino hasta la torre de Gryffindor fue un torbellino de recuerdos. Tanto buenos como malos. Lo primero que tenía que decidir era que hacer respecto a la carta...

-¿Hermione?-Dijo Cedric.

-Otra vez-Contestó.-¿No voy a poder andar por el castillo sin tener que mirar si andas cerca para evitarte?-Tenía en mente hacer algo respecto a la carta pero verle tan pronto, ¡no había decidido nada!

-¡Es que no puedo más! ¡Necesito que me digas algo!-Dijo desesperado.

-Y yo necesito que alguien me de un masaje, me soluciones todos mis problemas y no voy por ahí molestando-Dijo ella.

-Si quieres yo puedo darte el masaje-Dijo él. La verdad no pudo evitar bromear.

-Que gracioso te has levantado hoy, ¿no?-Cedric se acercó un poco más a ella.-Quieto machote-Dijo ella al ver sus movimientos.

-¿Has leido la carta?-Dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla. _Resiste Hermione, solo son hormonas, ¡nada más!_

-Aja-Dijo ella apartando la mano del chico.-¿Realmente que esperas, Cedric? ¡Nada va a ser igual! Por mucho que diga que te perdono, ¿cómo voy a confiar en ti? Me has engañado durante meses diciendo que necesitabas ayuda con una asignatura en la que ¡tienes matrícula! Por no hablar de la apuesta-Dijo subiendo el tono de voz sin darse cuenta.

-Empecemos de cero-Dijo él. Mejor dicho suplicó.

¿Qué pretendes que diga: Hola, soy Hermione Granger, encantada de conocerte y voilà, todo solucionado?-

-Sin tanto sarcasmo, pero más o menos algo así-Dijo él sonriendo. Siempre le encantaba su cinismo.

-Tengo que irme-Dijo al ver que estaba a punto de perdonarle.

-¡Espera!-Dijo él.

-¡¿Qué?!Dijo ella molesta.

-Perdóname-Dijo serio.

-¿Y eso qué narices cambia?-Preguntó ella.

-¡Todo!-Contestó esperanzado. Hermione alzó una ceja.-Mm-me permitiría acercarme a ti-Confesó.

-No puedo confiar en ti, ¡es qué no lo ves!-

-¿Y si en Zabinni?-Preguntó molesto. Había creido ver una brecha en la armadura y ella mostraba una armadura aún más fuerte.

-Si, en él si, ¿sabes por qué? Porque el nunca se ha avergonzado de mi, él nunca ha tenido miedo de que le vieran junto a mi y lo más importante él me quiere-Dijo furiosa. Cada palabra suya era un cuchillo que se clababa en el pecho del chico.

-Gracias por la explicación-Dijo dolido. Hermione juraría que incluso con unas lágrimas a punto de escaparse. Se empezó a sentir culpable por su dureza.

o0o0o0o

Desde ese encuentro no habían vuelto a hablar. Cedric decidió darle un poco de espacio y Hermione no había decidido nada aún. Mejor dicho, estaba casi perdonado pero no quería reconocerlo.

Otro día más desayunando y otro día más esperando el correo. Siempre recibía una carta de Blaise pero en ninguna de ellas le había dicho nada sobre el fin de semana. Empezaba a estar algo ansiosa por verle, por oir su voz, por abrazarle, por besarle...

-¡DESPIERTA!-Dijo Ginny.-Tienes una carta.-Informó. Ron puso cara de asco.

-Ya te ha vuelto a escribir el pesado ese, yo que creí que por hoy nos librábamos...-

-¡CALLATE!-Dijeron a la vez Hermione y Ginny. Tras eso, Hermione cogió la carta y empezó a leerla.

_¡Buenos días! _

-Eso desde luego era un buen comienzo.-Pensó Hermione.

_Por fin tengo buenas noticias, mi madre está mejorando, me ha dicho que si se encuentra mejor este fin de semana ¡le gustaría conocerte! ¿No crees que eso es fantástico?¡Quiere conocerte! Se que le vas a encantar. He pensado que el sábado te voy a buscar a nuestra biblioteca y después vamos a ver a mi madre._

_Espero que estés tan feliz como yo por esta noticia. Solo déjame decirte que tengo dos hermanos encantadores y dos...hermanastros(por decir algo de ellos) que son totalmente idiotas. Seguramente te dirán algo sobre tus padres y tu sangre pero no te preocupes lo más mínimo por ellos._

_¡Te quiero!_

_BZ_

-¿Estás bien? ¡Estás pálida!-Dijo Ginny.

-Te ha dejado por fin-Dijo Ron ganándose que un trozo de tarta se estampara en su cara.

-¡Claro que no me ha dejado, _Ro-ro_!-Dijo levantándose.

-Ro-ro, ¿qué te ha pasado?-Dijo Lavander. Ahora Ron entendía porque Hermione le había llamado así. Era peor que cuando usaba su nombre completo. Había llegado a constatar que significaba un enfado mayor.

o0o0o0o

-¡Hola!-Dijo Pansy a punto de dar saltitos de alegría.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-Preguntó Astoria.

-¡Nada!-Dijo feliz.

-¿Pansy?-Cuestionó Draco.

-¿No puedo estar feliz?-

-Eso solo tiene dos interpretaciones: 1- ayer fue una gran noche de sexo; 2- sabes algo que nosotros ignoramos y nos vas a contar ahora mismo.-Contestó el rubio.

-¡Draco!-Dijo Hermione.

-¡¿Qué?! Ahora me vas a decir que Pansy es la felicidad en persona...¿cuándo la has visto a punto de dar saltitos?-

-Yo no doy saltitos-Contestó la morena.

-La verdad es que si-Dijeron entre risas Astoria y Hermione.

-Idio...¡Theo!-Dijo al verle.

-Eso quiere decir que es la opción 1-Dijo bajito Draco.-¿Bueno y tu no piensas decirnos nada?-Añadió mirando a Hermione que evitaba mirar a Pasny besando a Theo, u otra cosa, porque eso era mucho más que un beso.

-¿Yo?-Preguntó.

-¿No te ha llegado el correo?-

-Ah...eso-Dijo Hermione.

-Si, eso-

-¿Qué eso?-Preguntaron a la vez Astoria y Pansy.

-Esto...Blaisedicequesumadrequiereconocermeestefindesemana-

-¡Fantástico!-Dijeron las chicas soñadoras mientras Draco y Theo miraban hacia otro lado. Sabían que dentro de poco tanto Astoria como Pansy empezaría a darles la paliza por conocer a sus padres. ¡Maldito Zabinni! Pensaron ambos.

-Qué chiste-Dijo Hermione.

-¿La valiente Gryffindor tiene miedo de una suegra?-Se burló Theo.

-Yo también lo tendría en su lugar...¡piensa cuantos maridos a envenenado!-Draco dijo antes de reirse junto a Theo.

-Cierto, yo no comería ni bebería nada-De nuevo Theo.

-¡Ya basta!-Dijo Hermione.

-Oh, vamos un poco de humor mañanero no hace mal a nadie-Dijeron ambos chicos.

-¿Y a vosotras que os pasa?-Dijeron los tres al ver que Pansy y Astoria estaban absortas.

-¿Tu también vas a presentarme a tus padres?-Dijeron a la vez pero cada una mirando a su novio. Hermione se empezó a reir.

-Vendetta-Dijo.

-Si ya los conoces, Astoria-Dijo algo nervioso.

-Pero no de este modo, no como tu nov...-Antes de que terminara la frase, Draco había huido. Seguía teniendo pánico a cualquier término que conllevara compromiso.-¡DRACO MALFOY VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!-

-¿Theo?-Dijo Pansy jugando con su corbata.

-¿Si?-Contestó inocentemente.

-Contesta-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Esto...yo...en fin...-Empezó a sentir como el nudo de la corbata estaba cada vez mas prieto. Una pequeña gota de sudor empezó a aparecer en su frente.

-¿Tu?-Dijo ella. Realmente daba miedo.

-¡Ccl-clar-clarooo!-Pansy aflojó la corbata.

-Sois horribles-Dijo Theo cuando se dio cuenta que Hermione no había entrado todavía en clase.

-¿Yo?-Dijo ella.

-Si, todas las mujeres. ¡Sois unas manipuladoras! ¡Casi me ahoga!-Dijo el chico.

-Ha sido gracioso, no se si decirte con que me he reido más, si tu cara o la de Draco cuando ha escuchado novia-

-No es gr-gracioso-Dijo el rubio mientras se apoyaba en la rodillas intentando normalizar la respiración tras la carrera.

-Muy gracioso-Dijo Hermione de nuevo.

-¿Hablamos el sábado?-De nuevo estaba pálida.-Eso creía.

o0o0o0o

Y ya había llegado ese fatídico sábado. Hermione había llegado a un estado de histeria que hacía que casi todo el mundo le evitara.

Llegó a la biblioteca, mientras se mordía las uñas. No entendía por qué tenia ella que ir a conocer a su madre precisamente hoy. Respiró varias veces intentando calmarse.

-Hola-Dijo Blaise a su espalda. Hermione se asustó.

-Idiota-Dijo fulminándole con la mirada. Blaise sonrió al verla tan nerviosa.

-Y yo que creí que me habías extrañado...-Dijo abrazándola.

-¿Cómo esta tu madre?-Preguntó esperando que hubiera pasado algo de última hora que la librara.

-Bien, bueno todo lo bien que puede estar-Dijo con la voz algo triste. Hermione le abrazó. En ese momento los nervios, la histeria y las dudas desaparecieron.-¿Quieres hacer algo o nos vamos?-Hermione lo pensó un momento. Después le besó.

-Ya nos podemos ir-Blaise la miró con duda durante unos momentos. ¿Estaba loca? ¡Nadie podía besarle así y luego decir que se iban!

-Cc-creo que no-Dijo para volver a besarla

-Bla-blais-blaise-Dijo ella casi sin aire.-Tu ma-madree-

-Esta bien...-Dijo con carita de pena. La cogió la mano y le guió hasta la chimenea.

o0o0o0o

-No crees que tardan un poco-Dijo Isabella

-Piensa que estarán de reencuentro...-Dijo alzando las cejas Zach.

-Asíque es cierto, viene esa asquerosa aquí-Paola.

-Yo no usaría esas palabras delante de Blaise-Advirtió Isabella.

-¿Qué le hará?-Marc-¿Pegarla?-

-¡Blaise jamás haría algo así!-Dijo Zach ofendido.

-Claro, san Blaise...-Esa fue la situación que encontró Hermione. Reconoció al instante los que Blaise había descrito como hermanos y los que no.

-¿Algún problema?-Preguntó Blaise agarrando la mano de Hermione más fuerte.

-Si, a tu derecha tienes uno-Dijo Paola señalando a Hermione.

-¿Perdón?-Dijo tensándose.

-Déjalo, Blaise-Dijo conciliadora Hermione.

-¿Lo dejarás, hermanito?-Picó Marc.

-¡YA BASTA!-Dijo Elizabeth. Hermione supuso que era la madre de Blaise dado que todos se cayaron.-Esa no es forma de recibir a ninguno de mis invitados Marc, si no crees que puedas controlarte, vete. No consentiré una mala imagen de esta familia.-Dijo mientras avanzaba lentamente y se sentaba en el sillón sin apartar la vista de Hermione.-Asíque...tu eres la chica que ha vuelto loco a mi querido hijo-

-Madre...-Empezó a decir Blaise pero Elizabeth alzó una mano y él paró de hablar.

-Dejarnos solas unos minutos-Hermione realmente estaba asustada, esa mujer era temible. Todos obedecieron menos Blaise.-Tu también Blaise-Blaise no se movió.-Hijo...-Dijo mirándole fijamente. Hermione le soltó la mano como señal para que fuera. No quería causarle ningún problema.-Bien, siéntate.-Hermione obedeció.-¿Quieres tomar algo?-La voz de Theo apareció en su mente: _yo no comería ni bebería nada._

-No, gracias-Dijo Hermione. Agradeció que la voz no mostrara su nerviosismo.

-Sinceramente, no pensaba verte aquí. Realmente, no creí que mi hijo tuviera el valor para invitarte...-De nuevo sentía su mirada fija en ella.-Hay muchas cosas que no me gustan de ti-Hermione empezó a tener miedo.-Tu origen...sin rodeos, no es de mi agrado. Luego está tu casa...Gryffindor...ya podías ser de otra casa-Hermione empezó a sentir que estaban leyendo su condena.-Pero parece que mi hijo es feliz...nunca me ha retado en su vida, excepto hace unos instantes...-Se quedó callada. -Por si no lo sabes, me estoy muriendo y quiero dejar todo en orden...conzco los sentimientos de las mujeres y de los hombres. Por algo me he casado siete veces...¿Qué sientes por mi hijo?-Hermione era incapaz de hablar, tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta.

-¿Ppe-perdón?-Dijo ella.

-¿Y tu eres la bruja más lista de Hogwarts? ¡Menuda generación de idiotas, entonces!-Silencio de nuevo.-Contesta-

-Yy-yo le quiero-Dijo ella.

-Define querer-Hermione la miró como si estuviera loca.

o0o0o0o

-¡Cálmate ya!-Dijo Isabella.

-Esto ha sido una idea horrible, no tenía que habérselo dicho, es el fin...después de esto...el fin-Decía Blaise mientras recorría la habitación.

-¡Qué pesimista!-Dijo Zach.

o0o0o0o

-No creo que seas la chica adecuada para mi hijo, eres...demasiado poco-Las lágrimas luchaban por salir y el orgullo de Hermione luchaba con ellas para que ninguna escapara.

-¿Algo más?-Elizabeth la miró sorprendida.

-Interrupir es de mala educación-

-He soportado todo los que ha dicho sobre mi, su opinión, sus insultos, ¡todo!-Dijo Hermione herida.-Siento que piense todo eso de mi, pero si lo que quiere es que deje a su hijo en paz, es algo imposible-Elizabeth no salía de su asombro. Era la primera persona, bueno realmente la segunda persona, que le plantaba cara. La primera su exmarido y padre de Blaise. La segundo una chiquilla de dieciseis años.

-Bien-Fue lo único que pudo decir. Silencio de nuevo. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa. En el rostro de esa temible mujer apareció una sonrisa nostálgica.-He cambiado de opinión.-No añadió nada más, simplemente se levantó y empezó a andar. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Blaise estaba allí.

-¡¿Cómo estas?-Preguntó algo temeroso.

-¿Ss-sorprendida?-Dijo sin mucha seguridad.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó esperando el juicio final.

-¿Y bien qué?-

-¿Vas a dejarme?¿Mi madre te ha amenazado?-Hermione empezó a reirse, lo que preocupó más a Blaise.

-Deja de decir tonterias-Dijo cuando paró de reirse.-Anda vamos, que quiero martirizar un poco a Draco y a Theo-Blaise no salía de su asombro.

o0o0o0o

Esa salida a Hogsmeade sería recordada por varios motivos. Hermione estaba siendo demasiado Slytherin para el gusto de dos chicos. Draco llegó a pensar que eran hermanos realmente y se lo habían ocultado, estaba siendo muy Malfoy. Después estaban las risas, no pararon de reirse en toda la tarde. A Hermione le importó muy poco la mirada de odio de Cho y de Zach, ella les contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Incluso había conseguido que las risas continuaran cuando se sento con Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavander, Neville y Luna. Aunque lo más acertado sería decir que el motivo de las risas era Ro-ro. Seguía siendo demasiado cínica y ahora, tras haber martirizado a Draco y a Theo, Ron era su siguiente víctima. Para continuar con esos recuerdos felices, había que añadir que Blaise no se había separado de ella en ningún momento y que el tiempo que pasaron a solas, no habían dejado de besarse y mimarse. La despedida fue algo triste para ambos.

-Te escribiré en cuanto llegue-Dijo Blaise frente a la chimenea de una de las salas de la biblioteca.

-Ni un segundo después de llegar, lo primero es coger pluma y papel-Bromeó Hermione.

-¿Qué te ha hecho mi madre? Estas muy graciosilla...-Dijo él.

-Simplemente, ha hecho que me vea a mi misma-Dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.-No más miedos-Blaise sonrió.

Tras unos cuantos besos más, el chico se fue y Hermione regresó a las Tres Escobas. Allí, le aguardaba otra sorpresa.

-Ahora que estamos solos, ¿has averiguado lo del huevo, Harry?-

-Si y no. La verdad es que la ayuda de Diggory ha sido crucial-Dijo el moreno.

-¿La ayuda de quien?-Dijo Hermione sin poder creerlo.

-De Diggory-Hermione pestañeó varias veces.-Seguro que tu puedes ayudarme, ¿sabes algún hechizo o algo que me ayude a respirar bajo el agua durante una hora?-Hermione se quedó pensando y justo cuando iba a contestar se vio interrumpida.

-Señorita Granger, señor Weasley, acompáñenme-Dijo McGonagall.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Dijo Harry.

-Cosas de prefectos, nada más.-Dijo la profesora.

-Luego te digo-Dijo Hermione con varias ideas en la cabeza.

-Yo tengo una idea, Harry-Dijo Neville.

o0o0o0o

Harry estaba de los nervios. No sabía nada de sus amigos. Y a juzgar por las tres cartas dirigidas a Hermione y con una letra que reconocía como la de Blaise, él tampoco sabía nada de Hermione. Por si fuera poco, las algas que había robado Dobby del despacho de Snape no estaba del todo seguro que le ayudaran en la prueba que comenzaba en tan solo una hora. Ya debería encaminarse hacia allí. El tiempo pasaba demasiad rápido. Ya estaban en las plataformas, todo el mundo pendientes de ellos. Diggory estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué tal Potter?-Dijo.

-Bb-bien, supongo-Dijo mirando el agua del lago. Aparte de fría, no daban muchas ganas de meterse en ella. Era oscura.

-Bienvenidos todos a la segunda prueba-Dijo Dumbledore.-Nuestros cuatro campeones están a punto de comenzarla, solo me queda desearles suerte-Tras eso se escuchó un disparo que daba comienzo a dicha prueba. Los cuatro se zambulleron en el agua.

Harry suspiró aliviado, no se ahogaba, la plantita funcionaba. Decidió empezar a nadar. Por su parte, Cedric tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la falta de luz. Vió que Krum estaba como pez en el agua. Harry y Cedric se miraron, por eso tanto bañito en el lago...

Faltaban solo quince minutos cuando Harry pudo ver un arco donde había cuatro personas atadas: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang y Gabrielle Delacour. Nadó lo más rápido que pudo para liberar a sus dos amigos, de ahí su ausencia. Cuando iba a liberarlos una especie de ¿sirena? ¿No se suponía que las sirenas era hermonas y demás...? Desde luego está de hermona no tenía nada...

-¡Solo uno por campeón? Dijo mientras le apuntaba con una lanza. Mientras esto ocurría vio como llegaba Cedric. Abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando vio que ¡liberaba a Hermione! Decidió levantar las manos en señal de paz hacia la sirena que retiró la lanza. Cedric le señaló el reloj. Diez minutos faltaban. Liberó a Ron y si hubiera podido gritar lo hubiera hecho. ¡Un tiburón! Cuando le miró otra vez se fijó en que era Viktor.

Viktor miraba a Gabrielle y a Cho sin saber bien a quien tenía que liberar...al final dedujo que tendría que ser Chang, aunque no sabia muy bien por qué.

Cedric miraba preocupado a Hermione, se suponía que ya tenía que despertar, él le habia rescatado. Salieron a la superficie y la chica abrió los ojos.

-¡Primero en llegar: el señor Diggory!-Dijo el director que no fue el único en sorprenderse al ver que la persona que le acompañaba era Hermione Granger y no Cho Chang.

-!Hijo! ¡Ya sabía yo que eras el mejor!-Cedric lo único que quería era hablar con Hermione, o ver sus ojos para saber lo que pensaba.

-Hermione...-Dijo el chico en un susurro. Ella subió la cabeza para mirarle. Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron pasaron muchas cosas: Primero, Hermione comprendió que todo lo que Cedric le había dicho era cierto. No le disculpaba, pero tener un padre así, que te trata como un trofeo...Segundo: sintió que quería abrazarlo y decirle que le perdonaba. Tercero: apareció un sentimiento que no supo definir. Cuarto: Harry apareció con Ron y Gabrielle y quedó en segundo lugar. Quinto: Cedric pudo ver la confusión en los ojos de Hermione antes de verse arropado por un montón de gente que no le importaban mientras su padre decía una estupidez tras otra. Cuando quiso reaccionar Hermione estaba sentada al lado de Harry abrazándole. ¡Cómo le gustaría ser él en ese momento!

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!-Dijo Ron. No cabía en sí mismo de los feliz que estaba. Fleur le había dado un beso, ¡un beso a él! Harry y Hermione se sonrieron cómplices.

-Claro, Ron-Dijo Hermione.

o0o0o0o

Las celebraciones en la sala común de Gryffindor era conocidas por ser fabulosas y esta no se quedó atrás. Hermione se perdió parte de la celebración. Nada más llegar vio a Enzo y corrió hacia él y luego hacia su habitación.

Primera carta:

_No ha pasado ni un segundo y ya te estoy escribiendo. Nunca tendría el valor suficiente para desobedecerte, señorita Granger._

_Parece ser que las cosas en mi casa cuando nos fuimos han sido memorables. Siéntate si no lo estas porque la noticia es increíble: ¡Mi madre ha desheredado a Paola y a Marc! Bueno, técnicamente, les ha dejado el dinero suficiente para que puedan vivir como gente normal, lo que para ellos es como ser pobres..._

Dejó la carta a medio leer.Segunda carta:

_Puede resultar un poco paranoico, lo se. ¿Pero por qué no me contestas? ¿No habás cambiado de opinión? Dijistes que sólo éramos tu y yo, ¿no? Eso significaba que estábamos jusntos,¿no?_

_¿He hecho algo mal? ¡Por favor, contesta!_

_BZ_

Tercera carta:

_¿Te ha pasado algo? Si así fuera, es ilógico que te escriba preguntándotelo porque no podrás contestarme. ¡Qué idiota! Voy a escribir a Draco._

Cuarta carta:

_Draco me ha dicho que la última vez que te vio, estabas perfectamente. Estoy muy nervioso, ¡¿por qué no escribes?! Le he dicho a Enzo que no vuelva sin una respuesta._

Lo único que podía pensar era en lo mal que lo tendría que haber pasado Blaise. Empezó a escribirle una pequeña carta explicándole todo.

-Herms, ¿no vas a bajar?-Dijo Ginny.

-Si, ahora mismo-Dijo mientras dejaba que Enzo saliera por la ventana.

o0o0o0o

-¿Se puede?-Dijo Isabella en la puerta de la habitación de Blaise.

-¡No escribe! ¡¿Por qué coño no escribe?!-En ese momento oyeron unos golpecitos en la ventana.-¡Enzo!-

_¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO...! Podría llenarte toda la carta con esas palabras._

_No era mi intención preocuparte, hoy se ha celebrado la segunda prueba y ayer al poco de dejarte McGonagall me avisó y ¡sorpresa! Formé parte de la prueba: nos durmieron a cuatro personas, una por campeón y teníamos que esperar a que nos rescataran del lago, por eso no he podido escribirte antes._

_Luego te escribo más detenidamente, Ginny acaba de venir a buscarme, ¡tenemos fiesta en Gryffindor por la actuación de Harry!_

_¡Te quiero!_

_PD: Creo que voy a perdonar a Cedric._

_HG_

-¿Y bien?-Dijo Isabella.

-Todo está bien. He sido un poco paranoico-Dijo el moreno tumbándose en la cama para levantarse a por la lechuza de ¿Draco?

_Como amigos tuyos, a mi lado esta Theo, te tenemos que avisar de algo. Hoy ha sido la segunda prueba, pensarás ¿y a mi qué? Pues debería importarte. Hermione formaba parte de ella. ¿Sabes quien la ha rescatado? Ni más ni menos que Cedric Diggory. Eso no sería nada grave si no nos hubiéramos fijado en la mirada de Hermione. En pocas palabras, está confundida, ya nos contaste todo lo de tenía miedo de que afectara a su popularidad, fui un cobarde y bla, bla, bla que dijo Diggory. Hermione es muy inocente, Blaise. Mínimo, le ha perdonado y, ahora, es una presa fácil...Haz todo lo posible para volver. Nosotros estaremos vigilando pero ya sabes como es...dirá que solo son amigos y demás. Por su parte puede ser pero por la de él..._

_DM_

-O casi todo-Dijo Blaise.-Mierda-

o0o0o0o

La fiesta estaba empezando a irse de las manos. El hecho de que las tres cuartas partes de los asistentes estuvieran completamente borrachos y el otro cuarto en camino de estarlo, era un ejemplo de ello.

-Mida Hedmione, tienez una cadta-Dijo Ginny. Hermione se levantó sintiendo un pequeño mareo.

_¡Por favor, ven a la torre de Astronomía! Tengo que hablar contigo._

_CD_

-Ahoda vuelvo-Dijo saliendo de la fiesta.

o0o0o0o

Allí estaba Hermione. Subiendo las malditas escaleras que por momentos veía dobles.

-¿Hermione?-Dijo Cedric.

-Decuedame que no vuelva a bebed tanto-Dijo ella

-¿Es-estas borracha?-Dijo incrédulo.

-Tampoco te pasez, zolo algo contenta-Aclaró ella. Cedric empezó a reirse.-Oye, si me has hecho venid hasta aquí pada deidte de mi, podías habedme ahodado las escaleraz, ¿zabez?-

-¡NO, nada de eso!-Dijo el chico algo asustado.

-En dealidad yo también quedía hablad contigo-Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-¡¿Si?! ¡Dime!-Dijo imitándola.

-Te pedono-

-¿Lo dices por qué estas borracha?-Cuestionó.

-He dicho que no estoy bodacha-

-¿Entonces...?-

-Sip-

-¡Genial!-Dijo abrazándola.

-Tampoco hay que pasadse-Dijo ella intentando apartarle sin éxito.

-Gracias-Dijo el chico en su oido.

-Dd-de nnaa-nadaa-Cedric la observó, estaba realmente irresistible: sin corbata, con los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos, las mejillas sonrosadas y un brillo en los ojos propios del alcohol.

-No lo resito más, Hermione-Dijo el chico.

-¿No desis...-Nunca llegó a terminar esa frase. Los labios de Cedric se lo impidieron.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Bueno, ¡he vuelto! Se que solo ha pasado un siglo y que muchas estareis haciendo un complot para matarme por la tardanza...solo puedo decir una vez LO SIENTO.**_

_**Sobre el capi, es el más largo que he escrito de esta historia, me he sorprendido a mi misma.**_

_**Esta vez aviso, tardaré en actualizar por varios motivos: no estaré operativa hasta el día 15, el día 11 tengo un examen asique me voy a encerrar a estudiar y luego me voy ¡a la playa!**_

_**Asíque, hasta mi vuelta, ¡muchos besos!**_

**Drehn:** jaja, ¿retiras tu voto de Cedric? ¿Seguro? Piénsalo bien. Jaja. Espero que este también te guste. Besos!

**Lupinablack:** gracias por la inspiración...le costó un poco llegar y eso que sabía lo que quería escribir pero no me gustaba como quedaba, asíque lo estuve modificando...en mi poco tiempo libre. Menos mal que te gustó el vestido, jaja. Besos!

**Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black:** BIENVENIDA!! You love it? Graciasssssss!! Espero que siga así. Besos!

**Alastor82:** te gusta David Bisbal? Con tu respuesta continuo con lo que iba a decir. Las dudas de la adolescencia, es lo que tiene. Tienes que decidirte, uno u otro, tu verás. En este capítulo tienes argumentos de ambos. Besos!

**Nynse:** gracias por todo. En referencia a los post que ha dejado la gente, se que es un poco tarde...pero bueno, aquí les dejo mi agradecimiento:

Lenivera: muchas gracias por ser la primera que deja un comentario. Me alegra que a pesar de ser una pareja poco usual te animaras a leerlo. Besos!

LuzMalfoy: me alegra que te animaras a leerlo. Gracias de verdad.

Y a ti, de nuevo mil graciasssss. Muakkkssss!

**AndreinaMalfoy:** oki, no me lastimo más. Jaja. Sobre el fic, la autora no me ha contestado, no se si estará interesada en que yo continue su historia...yo lo intenté. Sobre el capítulo, espero que te guste. Besos!

**Canicabrunac:** BIENVENIDA!!Me pegaste un susto de muerte que provocó que mi musa decidiera fugarse y fue duro convencerla para que volviera...jaja(que escusa más mala para mi gran ausencia)

Decidi presentar a Blaise, me parecia que daba mas posibilidades al no ser tan conocido, veo que ha causado un gran efecto. El prototipo Cedric también es bastante común en la adolescencia, siempre rodeado de gente...Los hermanos de Blaise...¡toda una odiasea!jaja. En fin, yo también deberia estar estudiando...en fin...Besos!PD:Tres meses?!Wow! Ahí si que me matan!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	16. ¡¿Qué he hecho!

**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**16-****¡¿Qué he hecho?!:**

-No lo resito más, Hermione-Dijo el chico.

-¿No desis...-Nunca llegó a terminar esa frase. Los labios de Cedric se lo impidieron. Podría decirse que Hermione se resistió, pero solo duró treinta segundos. Cierto era que él era más fuerte y no estaba borracho, pero ella tampoco se negó. Sólo cuando sintió la mano de Cedric subir por su tripa una bombillita se encendió, una que decía: ¡PELIGRO, PELIGRO! Se apartó bruscamente. Ambos se miraron fijamente. Hermione se levantó todo lo dignamente que pudo y se fue. Mientras llegaba a su habitación no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez lo mismo: ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

o0o0o0o

Empezaba a ser una costumbre, Cedric esperaba los primeros rayos de sol o algo que le indicara el comienzo del nuevo día con los ojos abiertos. Siempre una misma culpable: Hermione Granger, bueno ella y sus meteduras de pata constantes. Él no tenía pensado besarla, solo quería hablar con ella, explicarle el porqué la salvó...y terminó besándola y metiendo su mano donde nadie le había mandado. ¡Conseguía su perdón y volvía a cagarla! ¡M-I-E-R-D-A! Pero cada vez que recordaba sus besos, como le había acariciado la cara, como le había despeinado...Era peor, ahora que lo había vivido, que lo había probado no podía parar de pensar en ello...

o0o0o0o

Hermione no podía dormir, mejor dicho no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Era la peor persona del mundo. Le había traicionado, le había besado, había pasado su mano por su sedoso cabello y porque no decirlo, ¡era tan sueve!...Pero que coño estaba pensando, era una traidora, había besado a otro chico. Quería llorar pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Blaise estaría con su odiosa familia, seguramente pensando en ella y ¿cómo se lo agradecía? Su madre tenía razón, no merezco a su hijo...¡¿POR QUÉ?! Lo había decidido, no pensaba salir de esa cama en su vida.

-Buenos días-Dijo Ginny mientras se arrastraba hasta la cama de Hermione.-Menuda nochecita...no volveré a beber una gota de alcohol en mi vida, nunca-Hermione hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.-Vamos a desayunar, tengo más hambre que Ron-

-No pienso moverme de aquí-Declaró Hermione.

-Menuda resaca...-Dijo Ginny-Pero si que vas a salir-Dijo empujándola fuera de la cama.

-¡Eres idiota!-Dijo desde el suelo. Luego ambas empezaron a reirse.

-¡Vamos!-Y contagiada por la alegría del golpe, accedió. Después de todo, ¿qué podía pasar? Solo estaba siendo algo paranoica. Blaise no estaba en el colegio y cuando le volviera a ver no quedaría ni rastro en su mente de lo succedido con Cedric y con Cedric diría eso que tantas veces había escuchado, "estaba borracha, no recuerdo nada y bla, bla, bla"

o0o0o0o

Llegaron al Gran Comedor, se sentaron en la mesa y evitó en todo momento mirar hacia Slytherin. Empezó a hablar con Ginny, con Harry, a reirse al ver a Ron con Lavander y sus "Ro-ro". Todo estaba saliendo bien, no vio a Cedric por ninguna parte, respiró tranquila. Levantó por primera vez en la mañana la vista hacia la mesa de las serpientes y, casi sufre un infarto. Allí, justamente mirándola estaba él, estaba Blaise. Como se acordó en ese momento de su cama, nada de eso hubiera pasado si estuviera en su cama. Blaise le sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan suya, tan matadora, la culpa estaba ahí. Y, por si faltara algo, cuando se levantó para salir de allí, huyendo como una cobarde, Cedric entraba.

Sin pensarlo un solo segundo más se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Blaise también se levantaba.

-¡HOLA!-¡¿Qué más podia pasar?!

-Vaya, Zabinni, ¡qué sorpresa!-Dijo Cedric.

-Cierto, el regreso siempre es bueno-Dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Hermione.

-¿Vvu-vuelves?-Dijo Hermione.

-Si, ¿no es genial?-

-Ff-fantástico-Empezaba a no poder soportarlo, era una traidora.

-Nos vemos-Dijo Cedric...otra complicación más, ¡perfecto! Cuando Blaise quiso reaccionar, Hermione había volado.

o0o0o0o

-¡Hermione!-Dijo mientras la cogía del brazo. Cuando se giró tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Eso fue un mazazo para Blaise.

-¡Odiame!-Dijo ella mientras intentaba soltar su mano.

-Herms...-Dijo él.

-Ll-lo hice, soy la peor persona del mundo, no tengo escusa, ni el alcohol ni nada...¡Te engañé! Fueron unos besos, pero lo hice. Merezco que me odies-En ese mismo momento, Blaise se enterneció. Debería estar enfadado pero no lo estaba. Debería odiarla, pero solo podía decir que la quería aun más. Sin pensarlo puso ambas manos en la cara de la chica y la besó.

-¿Pero qué haces?-Dijo ella.

-Odiarte-Contesto sonriendo. Sin pensarlo le abrazó.-Tengo una pregunta-Hermione le miró fijamente.-¿Quién besa mejor?-

-Idiota, ¡eres idota! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué no te enfadas?-Dijo Hermione.

-Me da igual, le besaste, si me molesta, ¡claro que me molesta! Pero estás aquí, conmigo y no con él, asíque me da lo mismo si le besaste.-

-Pero soy una mala persona-Dijo ella.

-Para ya-

-No, necesito que te enfades conmigo-Dijo ella. En ese momento pasaba una chica, sin pensarlo, Blaise la besó. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. La chica, no estaba menos sorprendida.

-Adiós-Dijo Blaise. La chica se fue.-Ahora ambos somos personas horribles.-Hermione le abrazó de nuevo.-¿Pretendes que no respire?-Dijo él.

-Te quiero-Blaise le abrazó más fuerte.

-Hablando de todo un poco, solo te pido una cosa, quiero que hables con Diggory y le digas que me quieres a mi o si no iré yo.-

-Iré yo-Dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

o0o0o0o

Y allí estaba, buscándole, nerviosa como hacía tiempo no lo estaba, sin dar con él...¿Dónde se había metido? Para una vez que quería verle...bufó levemente y se fue. Necesitaba un respiro. Estaba todo el tiempo en tensión. Blaise y Cedric formaban dos de los vértices del triángulo y ella estaba en la cúspide. Tenía que elegir, lo sabía. Debería ser algo sencillo, pero por alguna razón extraña no lo era. Ella quería a Blaise, ¡le necesitaba!...pero cuando Cedric la besó, cuando ambos se besaron...supo que no podía decir que Cedric solo era su amigo, que ella no sentía nada...¿pero qué era lo que sentía?

-Hola-Hermione pegó un pequeño saltito al sentir a alguien a su espalda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos.

-Te he estado buscando-

-¿De verdad?-Dijo rodeando su cintura.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!-Dijo roja como un tomate y separándose de él.

-Has dicho que me buscabas-Dijo Cedric a la defensiva. ¿Qué pretendía? Nadie decia ese "te he estado buscando" de una forma tan sensual si no iba con intenciones...

-¿Y?-Dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Bueno...el modo en que lo has dicho...-Dijo dando un paso hacia ella.

-¡Ya está bien! Te buscaba para hablar contigo-Aclaró.

-Tu dirás-Dijo pasando demasiado cerca de ella y sentándose en el suelo.

-Ayer...bueno lo que pasó ayer...-

-¿Si?-Dijo él alzando una ceja y palmeando el suelo a su lado para que ella se sentara. Hermione se sentó enfrente de él. Poniendo distancia.-Un buen sitio para hablar de ayer-Dijo sonriendo. Volver al escenario del crimen, eso pensó Hermione.

-Ff-fue un error-Cedric sintió un mazazo en el estómago. Sabía que ella diría algo así, pero oirlo era mucho peor.

-Gracias-

-¡¿Qué esperabas?!-Dijo ella a la defensiva. Cedric se encogió de hombros.

-Solo dime una cosa, Hermione-Se acercó a ella.-Si no hubiera venido Zabinni, si no estuviera aquí...¿sería un error?-Hermione enrojeció al verle tan cerca, al sentir su aliento tan cerca...su pulso se aceleró...¿qué le estaba pasando?

-Sss-si-Consiguió decir. Cedric sonrió. Era ahora o nunca.

-Pues yo creo que no-La besó. De nuevo la resistencia de Hermione duró poco, algo más que cuando estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero ahí estaba hasta que caía.

-Yy-yo le quiero-Dijo cuando se separaron para respirar. Cedric notó como su corazón se encogía. Vale, le quería a él, pero algo tenía que sentir para besarle así. Sabía que Hermione no haría algo así si no sintiera algo.

-¿Y a mi? ¿Me quieres a mi?- Hermione se quedó bloqueada, ¿le quería? No tenía una respuesta para ello. Tenía claro que le quiso, que había estado todo un año coladita por él, que ese mismo año había comenzado estando coladita por él y que si no hubiera aparecido Blaise, seguiría coladita por él...¿y ahora?

-Nn-no-Dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Pues yo creo que si-Volvió a besarla. Notó como Hermione caia y volvia a recomponerse.

-¡Para ya!-Dijo apartándole.-Yo quiero a Blaise, grábate eso porque esto no volverá a pasar, ¿entendido?-Dijo mientras se levantaba. Cedric decidió dejarla un poco de espacio...

Cuando Hermione estuvo segura de estar sola, se derrumbó. ¿Por qué había vuelto a hacerlo? ¿Por qué no sabía si le quería o no? ¡¿Por qué?!

o0o0o0o

Blaise estaba nervioso, necesitaba verla, necesitaba ver lo que había pasado, saber si aún estaba ahí, con él. Entró en la torro de Astronomía, él último lugar que le quedaba por mirar. Allí estaba Cedric, se giró con esperanza hacia la puerta, esperando encontrarla, pero se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

-Zabinni-Dijo sin ganas.

-Diggory-Contestó de igual forma.

-Parece que no confias tanto en ella como predicas...-

-Confía plenamente en ella, pero tu eres harina de otro costal, sabes como jugar y desde luego no lo estás haciendo muy limpio...-Dijo sonriendo.

-Lo que importa es ganar el juego, yo la quiero y seguiré jugando hasta que vea que he perdido-Dijo Cedric.

-¿Y no lo has hecho ya?-Preguntó Blaise sin dejar de sonreir.

-Si pensaras lo que dices...no estarías aqui-Blaise asintió, eso era cierto.

-No pienso perder-Avisó Blaise.

-¿Realmente la quieres?-Cuestionó Cedric.-¿Me pregunto...cómo te ha podido creer?-Blaise alzó una ceja.-Vamos, ¿vas a negar ahora la bandera que con tanto orgullo lucías? No erais Malfoy y tu los mayores ligones, no deciais que nunca repetiais chica...-Blaise se sintió avergonzado, eso era cierto, él era así hasta que apareció Hermione.

-No era muy diferente a ti, creo recordar-Dijo dolido, sabía que ese era un arma que él podía usar, hacer que Hermione no confiara en él...las primeras dudas casi acabaron con su relación.-Por lo menos ella no fue una apuesta para mi-Ahora fue el turno de Cedric de avergonzarse.

-¿De verdad?-Dijo Cedric. Los ojos de Blaise brillaron.

-No pretendas que todos cometamos tus errores-

-Suerte-

-Lo mismo digo-Cedric empezó a caminar hacia la salida.-Por cierto...si vuelves a hacerla daño, si alguna vez vuelve mal por tu culpa...te parto la cara-Si esas palabras procedieran de otra persona Cedric se hubiera reido, pero el lenguaje corporal del Slytherin y el tono de voz que usó hicieron que se las creyera.

-Al final cometerás un error, ¿lo sabes?-Dijo Cedric.

o0o0o0o

Hermione llevaba unos días que no era ella. No dejaba de sentirse mal consigo misma, era la peor sensación del mundo. Blaise no le presionaba ni le decía nada, pero la relación enre ambos se había enfriado. Sabía que la culpable era ella. No debería hacerle eso, no debería alejarse de él y menos por una persona por la cual no tenía claros sus sentimientos y, lo más importante de todo, una persona que se avergonzó de ella y jugó con ella. Sin embargo, todavía recordaba sus besos, y lo peor de todo era que no sabía el porqué. Fuera lo que fuera que pasaba debía frenarlo, no podía seguir hiriendo a Blaise y tampoco a sí misma.

-¡Hermione!-Dijo Cedric. Lo cierto era que le había dado tiempo desde su último encuentro en la torre, pero ya no soportaba más. Hermione caminó más rápido. Cedric también aumentó el paso. La gente les miraba. Desde la prueba del lago, todos les miraban cada vez que estaban cerca aunque ella o él no hubiera notado la presencia del otro, las miradas y los cuchicheos de la gente les delataba. -¡Hermione!-Volvió a decir. Ella se paró en seco.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo sin girarse.

-Hablar contigo-Dijo llegando a su altura.

-Dime-

-Al menos podías mirarme-Hermione se giró, pero evitó mirarle a los ojos. Tenía miedo de lo que sus propios ojos pudieses delatar.-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a otro sitio-Hermione se fijó en la gente que cotilleaba.

-Yo voy a la biblioteca, si quieres ir conmigo hasta alli, es todo el tiempo que voy a darte, pero ten una cosa clara, Cedric, una vez entre por esa puerta, tu tiempo se habrá agotado.-Comenzó a caminar.

-¿Por qué me evitas?-Dijo él viendo que solo le separaban tres pasillos, unas escaleras y otros dos pasillos para llegar a la biblioteca.

-Yo no te evito-Dijo ella. Cedric se rió.-Simplemente no tengo nada que hablar contigo.-

-¿Nada?-Dijo él incrédulo.-Creo que que nos besáramos en dos ocasiones es un buen motivo para hablar.-Dijo él. Hermione se tensó.

-Yo ya dejé claro mi punto de vista, dos errores que no volverán a repetirse.-

-Eso dice tu mente pero tu cuerpo reacciona de otra manera, Herms-Dijo el con voz melosa. El pulso de Hermione se aceleró.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo!-Dijo furiosa.-¡¿Qué narices quieres?!-

-¡No es obvio!-Dijo él igualmente furioso.

-He estado aqui para ti durante todo un año y parte de este, pero tu tenías cosas más importantes que yo, tu maldita popularidad parecía tu prioridad y ahora, ¡ahora que soy feliz! Lo conviertes todo en un lio! Perdona que no de saltos de alegría.-En ese momento, Cedric cogió su mano y tiró de ella dentro de un aula.

-Ya te pedí perdón por eso y tu me perdonaste-Dijo herido.-Solo quiero una oportunidad-Dijo acercándose a ella. Hermione cerró los ojos, intenando pensar friamente, intentando definir sus sentimientos. Cedric acarició su mejilla.

-No puedo-Dijo Hermione. No iba a negar que le quería, porque le quería. ¡Quería a los dos! Ahora solo tenía que averiguar a cual necesitaba...Sin embargo, Cedric le daba miedo, tenía miedo a salir herida de nuevo.

-Por favor-Dijo él en su oido.

-Nno pp-puedo-Dijo ella separándole.-No confío en ti-Ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Pero eso puedo cambiarlo-Dijo decidido. Empezó a acercar su rostro a ella.

-No-Cedric se detuvo, negaba lo que había dicho o el beso. Sumido en esa duda vio como ella se iba. Eso significaba otra noche sin dormir...¡genial!

o0o0o0o

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, se sumió en su descubrimiento, les quería a los dos, ¿cómo era eso posible? Empezó a sentir la angustia recorriendole el cuerpo, su respiración empezó a hacerse irregular, dejó caer su mochila, se aflojó la corbata, no podía respirar bien.

-¡Herms!-Dijo Blaise.-¿Qq-qué te pasa?-Dijo al verla así.

-Bb-blaise-Dijo ella, el nudo de lágrimas acudió a sus ojos. El chico la rodeó con sus brazos justo a tiempo para que ella no se cayera.

-Tranquila-Dijo mientras dejaba que llorara. Verla así hizo que su decisión fuera más fuerte. Su corazón dejó de latir por un momento, pero debía hacerlo. No soportaba más la situación que había entre ambos. Era egoista, posiblemente cobarde, pero no podía seguir sufriendo. Si no lo veía, solo sería una posibilidad y ciertamente, lo posible duele mucho menos que lo real.

-Herms, me voy-Dijo seguro, frío. Ella le miró a los ojos asustada.

-¡No!-El corazón de Blaise se encogió. Era tan fácil hacerla caso...

-Mi madre ha empeorado, debo irme-Hermione le observó.

-Eso no es verdad-Dijo abrazándolo más fuerte, intentando retenerle.

-No es toda la verdad, pero es parte de ella...la otra parte...-cerró los ojos, cogiendo fuerza-no puedo más. Prefiero no estar aquí cuando suceda, porque sucederá y lo sabes...también sabes que te quiero, si te decidieras por mi...-su voz se quebró.-estaré ahí, Herms pero si no es así, necesito tiempo...prefiero no verlo-

-¡Quédate!-Dijo ella.

-¿Qué quieres, que luchemos, que acabemos odiándonos, ¡yo no puedo hacerte más daño y tampoco puedo soportar que tu me hagas más! Creo que es fácil de entender-Dijo él. Hermione sentía como se alejaba de ella a pesar que sus brazos le rodeaban, notaba se esfumaba...

-Yy-yo...-Empezó a decir.

-Shhh, anda, hazme un favor, sonrie una vez más, quiero recordar de este momento tu sonrisa, no tus lágrimas...-Hermione lo intentó, pero salieron más lágrimas.-Cuando decidas algo, sea lo que sea, dímelo.-La besó. Fue el besó más extraño que habían compartido, sabía a sal por las lágrimas, había tristeza y amor en él. Demasiadas emociones juntas en un beso. Blaise acarició su mejilla y soltando el abrazo de Hermione, no sin luchar contra ella, se fue.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Lupinablack:** graciias por la inspiracion, ¡me ha hecho falta! Jaja. Espero q tus exams te salieran muy bien!!Si voy haciendo capis más largos, jaja. Besos!!

**AndreinaMalfoy:** wenas, me alegro q te gustara el capi. Espero q este tmb te guste, jajaja, casualmnt te acabas de conectar al msn. Besos!

**Drehn:** gracias por tu pd! La verdad esq puede q los personajes este ooc, no voy a discutirlo, yo se q soy rara y mi imaginacion lleva a que junte a personajes como los de este fic u otros. Espero que la historia te guste y q me des tu opinión siempre, si el resto considera q es un bad fic, bueno realmente...yo solo espero q alguien lea el fic y q deje su opinion...no espero q me den un premio por escritora o algo así, jajaja. Besos!

**SabrinaCullenBlack:** jaja, buenas señora CullenBlack, jaja. Gracias por el rr y espero que te guste tmb este capi, Besos!!

**Alastor82:** jaja, yo que soy anti-Bisbal, jaja. ¡claro que me quedo con Blaise! Jajaja. Espero que no me odies porque le toca sufrir un poco a Blaise...Besos!

**Belén:** BIENVENIDA!! Voto apuntado! Tmp quiero que cojas tirria a Cedric, pobrecito, solo teneis que entenderle. Besos!

**PaolaLisste:** Gracias, gracias, gracias...la verdad esq a parte de que el fic se llame Una Nueva Hermione Granger, lo cierto es que siempre he pensado que no podía ser tan responsible, despues de todo, es una adolescente! Espero que este capítulo tmb te guste, besos!

**Princess-diggory:**BIENVENIDA!!Gracias oor el rr y bueno, he apuntado tu voto. Creo que este capítulo te gustara, Blaise se ha quitado del miedo. Besos!

Bueno, espero que no me mateis, podriais hacerlo, he estado sin actualizar siglos, creo q me voy superando, cada vez tardo más. No es mi intención, ¡de verdad! Pero esq se me ha juntado de todo...el tiempo, siempre es algo contra lo q luchas; la inpiración, me quedé sin ella, mi musa debió qdarse en la playa...sabía lo q queria contar pero cada vez q escribia algo no me gustaba y lo borraba...;la playa, demasiadas cosas han pasado alli...;por úiltimo, la vuelta a la uni...y ha sido dura...Tener un poqito de piedad, ¿si?

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	17. ¡Que dificil es aceptar las!

**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**17-****¡Qué difícil es aceptar las propias decisiones!:**

-Shhh, anda, hazme un favor, sonrie una vez más, quiero recordar de este momento tu sonrisa, no tus lágrimas...-Hermione lo intentó, pero salieron más lágrimas.-Cuando decidas algo, sea lo que sea, dímelo.-La besó. Fue el besó más extraño que habían compartido, sabía a sal por las lágrimas, había tristeza y amor en él. Demasiadas emociones juntas en un beso. Blaise acarició su mejilla y soltando el abrazo de Hermione, no sin luchar contra ella, se fue.

Llegó a su casa, agradeció no encontrarse con nadie, se encerró en su habitación. Estaba destrozado, desearía seguir siendo ese chico egoista que nada le importaba, desearía que ver como Hermione dudaba no le afectara, desearía que sólo estar con ella le bastara, que no le importara lo que ella sintiera...pero nada era así. Él ya no era el casanova de siempre y se había enamorado. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias: sufrir.

Los días pasaban y su estado de ánimo iba de mal en peor, apenas comía, se dedicaba a remover la comida del plato y se quedaba con la mirada fija en cualquier parte. No contestaba a las provocaciones de sus hermanastros, no miraba su correo, que se iba acumulando poco a poco porque sabía que ninguna de esas cartas eran de ella. Se dedicaba a encerrarse en su habitación, estaba todo el día en pijama y tirado en su cama, sin preocuparse por su aspecto. Se duchaba porque era algo mecánico, si no tampoco pasaría por la ducha. Miraba las fotos y las cartas que tenía de ella. Siendo sincero con él mismo, había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía en que día estaba ni cuánto tiempo hacía desde que se había ido. Repasaba mentalmente, una y otra vez, esa tarde. Todavía recordaba como se había ido distanciando de él desde que apareció en Hogwarts, desde que le dijo que se había besado con Diggory. Recordaba que estaba tumbado en su habitación, pensando que debía hacer, cuando le llegó la carta de su hermano diciendo que su madre había empeorado. En ese momento decidió que debería volver pero era capaz de irse y dejar que Diggory se aprovechara de su ausencia como ya había hecho...¿no era mejor que pasara sin que él fuera el idiota cornudo? Eso fue lo que le impulsó a ir a buscarla, a decir que todo terminaba hasta que ella decidiera, el miedo a sufrir. Pero, ¿no lo estaba haciendo igualmente?

Decidió que ella debería saberlo, que quizás eso cambiara el hecho de que ya no estaba allí. No sabía si estaba demasiado lúcido como para escribir correctamente, pero lo hizo. Enzo fue al escritorio en cuanto vio que el cogía un pergamino. Una hora más tarde, envió la carta. Ese día se levantó con más ánimo, sus hermanos se alegraron por el cambio. Pero se fue diluyendoa medida que esperaba una respuesta y esta no llegaba...aunque Enzo estaba raro desde que haía regresado.

No se molestó en ver quien entraba por la puerta de su habitación, todo le daba lo mismo, nada le importaba.

-¡¿Qué coño haces así?!-Dijeron Draco y Theo a la vez. Blaise les miró se encogió de hombros y volvió a fijar la vista en el techo blanco de su habitación.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no te quedaste a luchar?-Dijo Theo. Blaise volvió a encogerse de hombros. Sus amigos empezaron a desesperarse, ese chico que estaba tumbado no era su amigo, ese ser, porque no se podía decir otra cosa, no era Blaise Zabinni.

-¿Cuándo pensabas contestar a nuestras cartas?-El chico dirigió una mirada hacia el montón de cartas que había en su escritorio, pero no dijo nada. El estado de ánimo de Blaise empezó a contagiarse y ambos se sentían incómodos, decidieron ir a buscar ayuda. Seguro que Pansy y Astoria podrían con esto mejor que ellos.

-Si te sirve de algo, ella también lo está pasando muy mal.-Por primera vez en esas tres semanas, Blaise reaccionó, tarde pero lo hizo. Sin embargo, su habitación ya estaba vacía, se habían ido. No les culpaba, sabía que era patético. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

o0o0o0o

Se quedó mirando fijamente el lugar por donde se había marchado. Se había ido, ella tenía la culpa de todo. Le había perdido por su indecisión, por jugar con él. Era una idiota, ¿por qué se había complicado todo tanto? ¿por qué sentía algo por una persona tan egoista como Cedric Diggory? Blaise le había dado todo, la había querido, mimado, nunca la presionó, fue la primera persona que le dejó ser ella misma, que le dejó ser libre. Fue el primero en todo...y ahora se había ido. _ ¡Yo no puedo hacerte más daño y tampoco puedo soportar que tu me hagas más! Creo que es fácil de entender._ No podía quitarse esa frase de la cabeza, él estaba sufriendo más de lo que ella pensaba...

-Hermione, ¿has visto a Blaise?-Dijo Draco. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos de nuevo. Draco estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, no sabía que hacer cuando alguien lloraba, él no servía para dar unas palmaditas en la espalda, es más, recordaba cuando intentó consolar a Pansy y fue un completo fracaso...-¿Hermione?-Preguntó Theo a su lado. Se sentó a su lado y le abrazó dando pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. Draco se lo apuntó mentalmente.

-Sss-se ha ido-Dijo ella.-Pp-por mi culpp-culpa-De nuevo empezó a llorar. Theo y Draco intercambiaron una mirada. Draco casi voló para buscarlas. Entró corriendo a su sala común.

-Teneis que venir.-Ambas dejaron _Corazón de Bruja_ y le siguieron.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Astoria.

-Blaise se ha ido.-Pansy y Astoria aceleraron el paso, entraron en la biblioteca corriendo, ganándose una mirada de reproche de la señora Pince.

-Hermione, venga tranquila-Theo estaba horrorizado. Vale que le abrazara y le diera unas palmaditas, pero esa situación se le estaba yendo de las manos...por suerte, las chicas consiguieron controlarla.

o0o0o0o

Los días pasaron, la gente comentaba cosas, por suerte, se corrió el rumor de el empeoramiento de la madre de Blaise y la gente dejó de hablar. Cuando ese rumor llegó a Cedric, vio su oportunidad, el error que había estado esperando...¿era capaz de ser tan ruin? ¿realmente valía todo? No, esa era la respuesta a la segunda pregunta, pero el si que era capaz de todo.

Habían pasado dos semanas, Hermione no le dejaba si quiera acercarse, pero él tenía que hacer algo. Entró esa mañana en el Gran Comedor, con unas ojeras marcadas, algo que ya era común en él. Para más inri, la tercera prueba estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y él no había preparado nada.

Se fijo en una lechuza que buscaba a alguien, él conocía esa lechuza, era la lechuza de Zabinni. Una idea pasó por su mente. Miró a un lado y a otro, era su oportunidad. La lechuza salió del Gran Comedor. Cedric al siguió y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie le veía, le lanzó un hechizo. Enzó cayó a sus brazos, cogió la carta y sin molestarse en leerla, puesto que había oido voces, lanzó un hechizo cambiando su contenido.

-¿Cedric?-Dijo Hermione. Por los pelos, casi le pilla.-¡Enzo!-La lechuza reaccionó. Empezó a atacarle.-¿Qué le has hecho?-

-Nn-nada, venía a verte y cayo exausto.-Se escusó.

-Oh, pobre, te llevaré a la lechucería.-Enzó no dejaba de tenderle la pata donde estaba la carta. Hermione la cogió y Enzo se acurrucó en su pecho. Cedric estaba en un debate moral, ¿no era ir muy lejos? ¿y si la carta decía algo sobre su madre? Debería haberla leído...

o0o0o0o

Hermione dejó a Enzo cuando vio que se recuperaba, mientras le cuidaba, decidió leer la carta.

_Durante este tiempo, he estado pensando mucho. No ha sido algo fácil pero creo que lo mejor es que olvides todo lo que pasó. Yo ya lo he hecho. No es la mejor forma de decir adiós, pero mi madre está mal y no puedo ir a Hogwarts en un momento como este._

_Cuidate._

_BZ_

Hermione miró la cara una y otra vez, bucando algo más. No había nada. ¿Dos semanas? Eso era todo lo que había tardado en olvidarla...¿Y ella pasándolo tan mal? Emepzó a sentirse furiosa, después de todo, ella no era tan importante para él como creía. Sonrió con amargura mientras las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos cayendo sobre el pergamino. Estaba tan dolida que no se molestó en volver a leerla. Si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera visto aparecer nuevas frases antes ocultas, frases entre las que se leía _te necesito a mi lado _o _se que debería estar a tu lado, sin presionarte, pero a tu lado _o _me fui por no sufrir y ahora no para de hacerlo, por favor perdóname si lo estas pasando mal. _Frases que quedarían sepultadas bajo otras tantas.

-Adios, Enzo-Dijo acariciando la cabeza.

o0o0o0o

Los Slytherin se sorprendieron al ver que su amigo no contestaba ninguna de sus cartas. Habían esperado ya tres semanas. Veían que Hermione estaba hundida, especialmente desde hacía una semana...Draco y Theo decidieron ir a verle. Algo tenía que haber pasado. Se presentaron en su casa, su hermana les llevó a sus habitación avisándoles de su estado, pero no lo creyeron hasta que lo vieron. No era posible. Regresaron al colegio a buscar a las chicas, ellas deberían hacer algo.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor, ambas tenían cara de poker.

-¿Qué tal esta Zabinni?-Dijo Pansy. Algo no iba bien, solo se llamaban por sus apellidos cuando estaban enfadados.

-Blaise está hundido, no es él, venimos a buscaron. No hay palabras para describir su estado, simplemente él ya no es él.-Dijo Theo.

-¿Cómo que Zabinni?-Preguntó Draco.

-¿Qué está hundido? Pues que se joda.-Dijo Astoria. Algo no cuadraba.

-¿Pero que os pasa?-Preguntaron ambos.

-Escribió a Hermione una carta, diciéndola que ya la había olvidado y que ella hiciera lo mismo. Lo ha pasado fatal. Cree que nunca la quiso realmente y...-Pansy paró de hablar.

-¿Y?-Dijo Draco.

-Y ha decidido darle una oportunidad a Diggory.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijo Theo.-¡Blaise no escribió eso! Ir a verle, eso es mentira.-

-¿Por qué iba a mentir Hermione?-Dijo Pansy.-Todos vimos como cambió hace una semana, precisamente cuando recibió la carta.-

-Vamos a verle-Dijo Astoria. Los cuatro se presentaron en la casa. Entraron a la habitación y Blaise se sorprendió de verles de nuevo.

-Lo d...-Comenzó a decir.

-¡Tu calla!-Dijo Pansy.-¿Escribiste a Hermione?-Dijo la morena.

-Si, no tuve respuesta.-Dijo hundido. Astoria no le quitaba los ojos de encima, comprendió que algo no cuadraba.

-¡¿Cómo querías que te contestara?!-Dijo Pansy.-Después de lo que la escribiste...-

-Espera un momento, Pansy-Dijo Astoria.-¿Le dijiste que te olvidara?-Los ojos de Blaise se abrieron como platos. Pansy empezó a calmarse, definitivamente él no había escrito esa carta.

-¡Todo lo contrario!-Dijo él.

-Pues la hemos cagado-Dijo Pansy arrepentida.-Perdóname, Blaise.-

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-Preguntó él temeroso.

-Verás...-Comenzó Pansy.-Hermione estaba bastante mal y no quería decirnos nada, hasta que le pillamos con la guardia baja en el baño y nos dijo que recibió una carta tuya que decía que le habías olvidado y eso. Le vi tan mal y pense que eras un capullo que le animé a...-Todos estaban con el corazón en un puño.

-¿Qué has hecho?-Preguntó Theo.

-Le animé a que aceptara a Diggory para vengarse de ti, porque una cosa es que ella no te importara, pero sabía que a tu orgullo si que le importaría.-

-¿Y ella lo hizo?-Dijo Blaise en un susurro.

-Antes de que ellos llegaran, Diggory vino a hablar con ella al Gran Comedor y ambas le animamos a que fuera-Dijo Astoria.

-¡Levántate ahora mismo y ves a impedirlo!-Dijo Draco. Blaise no se movió.-¡Vamos!-Dijo zarandeándole.

-Con Diggory-Fue lo único que dijo. _Al final cometerás un error, ¿lo sabes?_-Y yo que pensaba que era tonto...-

-¿Eh?-Dijeron los cuatro.

-Ha sido él, he sido un pardillo, nunca debí mandarle la carta así, debería haberos pedido que se la dierais en mano...ese ha sido mi error...-Los cuatro comprendieron.

-Bueno, pues ves a decírselo-Dijo Draco.

-No, ya no puedo hacer nada.-Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Blaise nunca se rendía así como así, estaba peor de lo que ellos creían...

-Pero..-Dejo Astoria.

-Me gustaría estar solo-Dijo él volviendo a mirar al techo.

o0o0o0o

-Me alegra mucho que hayas venido-Dijo Cedric mientras abría la puerta de la torre de Astronomía. ¿Debería hacerlas caso? Olvidarle, ¿sería capaz?...-¿Me has escuchado?-Preguntó.

-Lo siento, no-Dijo ella.

-En resumen, solo quiero una oportunidad.-Dijo él. Olvidar, eso haría.

-Esta bien.-Dijo ella.

-¿En serio?-Dijo él. Ella asintió. Era el momento que había estado esperando todo ese año, por fin ella decía que si. Sin embargo....ahí estaba su conciencia.-Quizás antes deberias saber una cosa, Herms-Dijo él.

-Dime-Dijo ella.

-Yo...verás yo...-Tragó en seco.-Yo...-No podía hacerlo. La besó y por primera vez Hermione no opuso resistencia. Solo quería olvidar. Por parte de Cedric, besarla fue su muerte, porque ya no podía decirle la verdad, ya no podía. Por parte de Hermione, por su mente pasaron miles de recuerdos, su primer beso con Blaise, el primer momento en el que él le trató tal como era, en el tren. No podía olvidar y era muy duro intentarlo....pero él ya lo había hecho. Y así, con ambos guardando secretos comenzó su relación.

o0o0o0o

-Tenemos que hacer algo.-Dijo Pansy.

-Pues ya me dirás el qué-Dijo Theo.

-Hay que juntarlos de nuevo-Dijo Draco decidido.

-Lo primero, es saber si nos hizo caso-Astoria los bajó a la tierra.

-¿Vamos a cenar?-Dijo Theo. Todos asintieron.

-Ahí teneis vuestra respuesta-Dijo Draco. Hermione entraba en el Gran Comedor de la mano de Cedric. -Mirarla, no es feliz.-

-Tenemos que hacer que vuelva a leer la carta-Dijo Astoria.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Alastor82**: jajajaja, Blaise necesita consuelo, mucho !

**Lupinablack**: mal los exams?Bueno, ánimo para lo que queda de año!!!siento que tus esquemas esten un poco desordenados, asi soy yo, jajajja. Q Cedric juega sucio....Besos!

**Canicabrunac**: creo q no me qdo claro q Blaise sea sexy, jajajaja. Creo q tu odio hacia Cedric se volvera mayor....Besos!

**Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black**: lloraste? Siento mucho hacerte llorar, pero espero q te guste la historia. Besos!

**PaolaLisste:** gracias Pao!jajaja. Espero que este tambien te guste. Como ves, el lío continua. Besos!

**Drehn**: oki, me alegro que no pienses q es un bad fic!jajaja, asiq los ojso de Cedric te pueden y el acento italiano te trae bueno recuerdos, jajaja. Besos!

**Xiomi**: gracias, gracias, gracias!!Besos!!

**Princess-diggory**: jajajaja, aqui tienes tu oportunidad para Cedric, besos!!

**Salesia**: a) jajaja, asiq hiciste un descubrimiento!jajaj. Ambos son unos grandes partidos, cada uno lucha a su manera....yo tmb soporto a Ron, creo q se nota en mis fics, jajaj. b) si me pones esa caritaaaa, no lo resisto!!!mira hoy me baje el pc al trabajo y estuve escribiendo, todo por la carita!!!jajaja. c) el rr 100?!wow, no sabía q iba a llegar a los 100!!graciasss!!Besos!

**SabrinaCullenBlack**: perdon, perdon perdon!!!Pero era necesario!Besos!!!

**And27**: gracias y bienvenida! Me alegro que te animaras a leerlo!Besos!!!

Bueno pues aqui volvi! Siento mucho la ausencia!!!Besos y muchas gracias por los ya casi 100 reviews!!!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	18. La nueva situación

**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**18-****La nueva situación:**

-Ahí teneis vuestra respuesta-Dijo Draco. Hermione entraba en el Gran Comedor de la mano de Cedric. -Mirarla, no es feliz.-

-Tenemos que hacer que vuelva a leer la carta-Dijo Astoria.

-Me temo que si ha empezado a salir con Diggory, todo aquello que le recuerde lo más mínimo a Blaise estará enterrado. ¡No teníamos que haberle animado!-Dijo tirando el tenedor.

-¿Y si le traemos a él?-Dijo Theo.

-Si consigues sacarle de su habitación...mira como le encontramos.-En ese momento una lechuza se acercaba a Draco. Hermione se fijó en el ave que entraba, esa hora era inusual. Al fijar su vista en ella se dio cuenta quien era su dueño. De nuevo ese dolor insoportable en el pecho, esa sensación de falta de aire...¡Para, contrólate!

-¿Es suya?-Dijo Astoria. Draco asintió.

_Os agradezco mucho que hayais venido hoy a verme, las malas noticias mejor saberlas cuanto antes...decirla que espero que sea feliz, mejor no le digais nada._

_Solo os escribía porque mi madre a espeorado y estamos en San Murgo, se niega a ir a un hospital muggle. Si quereis algo, estaré allí._

_BZ_

-¿Y?-Dijo Pansy ansiosa.

-Su madre está en San Murgo.-

-Pero si estaba bien esta mañana...-Dijo Theo. Draco se encogió de hombros. Su mente estaba bastante alejada de allí, empezaba a fraguar un plan.

o0o0o0o

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo?-Dijo Cedric. No lo entendía, debería estar feliz, pero no era así del todo. Él no era así, no debería haber atacado a esa pobre lechuza. Aunque en el fondo ese no era el problema, había otra cosa que no lograba ver...

-Bueno, vale-Dijo ella no muy convencida. No dejaba de pensar en esa lechuza. ¿Habría pasado algo? ¿Estaría todo bien? ¿Él lo sabría ya? Seguro que le daba lo mismo, ¿por qué iba a importarle?

Ambos salieron a los jardines del colegio, según se acercaban al lago oscurecía y bajaba la temperatura. Hermione empezó a tener pequeños escalofríos. Cedric hizo aparecer una bufanda. Cuando ella quiso darse cuenta, él ya se la estaba colocando alrededor de su cuello. Hermione agradeció el gesto.

-Gracias-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Cedric le atrajo con la bufanda hacia él. Necesitaba quitarse esa sensación incómoda. La besó. De momento ahí estaba su remedio, besarla.

o0o0o0o

-¿Dónde estabas?-Fue su recibimiento.

-Dando un paseo-Dijo ella. Ginny sonrió dubitativa.

-¿Sola?-Dijo de nuevo Ron.

-Pues no Ron, estaba con Cedric.-

-Oh claro, ahora es Cedric, ¿no?-Dijo molesto.

-¿A qué viene ese ahora es Cedric?-Dijo ella.

-Has cambiado demasiado, no tienes claras tus prioridades y esto te afectará, no siempre te van a estar esperando-Dijo furioso y colorado.

-¿Es qué alguien me está esperando?-Dijo ella molesta.

-Pues si, siempre lo ha hecho-Dijo él.

-Pues lo que yo creo es que se había confiado en que nadie se iba a fijar en mi y ahora no puede con los celos. Quizás debería haber sido más valiente. Es muy fácil echar la culpa a la otra persona, ¿sabes?-Ron tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.-Volveré luego.-Dijo girándose. Necesitaba desahogarse. Por casualidad o suerte o algo, fuera estaba esperándole Draco.

-¡Qué sorpresa!-Dijo ella.

-Eso mismo te podría decir yo, me has quitado el hambre-Dijo él. Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Yo...

-¿Le perdonarías?-Preguntó. Hermione se quedó con la garganta seca. ¿Cuál era su respuesta?¿Podría?

-¿Qué?-

-Herms, nunca he pensado que fueras tonta asíque no te lo hagas, ¿vale?-Hermione medio sonrió.

-¿Qué tal con Diggory?-Dijo irónico.

-Draco...-

-¿No puedo interesarme por el nuevo novio de mi amiga?

-Se que estas enfadado-Respondió.

-Exacto, por eso entre otras cosas estoy aquí. Siempre he pensado que cometiais un error. Él por irse así, tu por creerte todo lo que te escribe y quedarte de brazos cruzados y él de nuevo por no querer hacer nada ahora, aunque a él le medio disculpo por el estado de su madre...-

-¿Su madre?-Draco sonrió para sí mismo.

-¡Claro, que tu no lo sabes!-Dijo fingiendo sorpresa.-¡Qué raro esto de que ya no os hableis...bueno resulta que han ingresado a su madre y Blaise esta muy afectado, no come, casi no duerme, está en el hospital todo el día...hasta yo me he dado cuenta de que ha adelgazado...-Hermione volvió a sentir que le costaba respirar...él lo estaba pasando tan mal...

-Pues vaya-Dijo tras controlar su respiración.

-Seguramente este fin de semana vayamos a verle asíque no podremos hacer el trabajo, ¿no te importa?-

-¡Claro que no!-Dijo ella.

-¿Quieres venir?-Estuvo a punto de gritar que si, pero cerró la boca antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Bueno, ¿no me vas a contar nada tu?-Dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

-No se que contarte-Dijo con sinceridad.

-Responde mi pregunta-Dijo él.

-Supongo que bien, realmente no hay mucho que decir-

-¿Y sobre la primera?-Hermione tragó con dificultad.

-Nn-no lo se. Además él no me ha pedido perdón y no creo que lo vaya a hacer...ya no le importo aunque quizás nunca lo he hecho...-Dijo más para sí misma.

o0o0o0o

Blaise no dejaba de pensar en las últimas noticias...ella se había ido, la había perdido para siempre...era un idiota, realmente debería de ir a Hogwarts, partirle la cara por atacar a Enzo y por quitarle la novia, pero ¿de qué servía? Ella ya no estaba con él y si había aceptado a Cedric era poque ya no sentía lo mismo por él...encima estaba en ese maldito hospital, viendo a su madre sufrir y agonizar sin poder hacer nada...si todavía ella estuviera allí...si pudiera volver a jugar con sus rizos, apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de la chica mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo, si pudiera abrazarla y volver a sentir que todo iba a salir bien...

-¿Cuándo nos lo vas a contar?-Dijo su hermana.

-¿Eh?-Dijo al salir de sus pensamientos.

-Lo que pasó-Dijo esta vez su hermano.

-Que la perdí-Dijo mirando al suelo.

-Esa chica te adoraba, nadie cambia en tres semanas...-

-Esta con otro-Dijo él.

-Anda que no he salido yo con chicos para intentar olvidar al idiota de mi actual novio y al final siempre volvía con él a pesar de que a los tres días volviésemos a estar discutiendo....¡Es el truco más viejo del mundo y...el menos efectivo!-

-¿Y qué coño quereis que haga?-Dijo entre enfadado y esperanzado, solo estaba intentando olvidarlo, era cien mil veces mejor que cuando creia que ya lo había hecho.

-¿Mi hermano pequeño se ha quedado sin idea de como conquistar a una chica?-Dijo divertido.

-No se trata de conquistar a una chica, se trata de que ella me perdone...-

-Algo se nos ocurrirá-Blaise se encogió de hombros.

o0o0o0o

Cedric siempre la esperaba a la salida de clase, siempre le daba un beso y le cogía la mochila haciendo que enrojeciera y que todo el sector femenino la odiara...En el fondo no era tan malo dejarse querer...ya casi había pasado dos meses y se acercaba el fin de semana. Iría a Hogsmeade con él. Esa sería una prueba importante, Hogsmeade había sido tan importante con Blaise...ahora que lo pensaba, ¡tenía que devolver un libro! Allí sabía que tenía que ir sola.

-¡Herms!-Dijo Pansy. Al ver al chico, casi le mata con la mirada.-¿Podemos hablar?-Cedric decidió avanzar un poco para darlas espacio.-¿Vendrás?-Dijo ella.

-Sabes que no, yo no pinto nada allí-Todos y cada uno de los fin de semana se lo preguntaban y ella siempre se negaba. ¿Con qué cara iba a ir a verle? Además para él ella ya no era importante.

-Tonterías. Después de todo se supone que sois amigos y los amigos se ayudan en momentos como ese, ¿no?-Dijo ella.

-No puedo verle, Pansy. Simplemente no puedo.-Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-La próxima vez tal vez...-Dijo con pena. Ambos estaban hundidos el uno sin el otro pero no hacían nada para volver a estar juntos...¡menudo par de idiotas!

o0o0o0o

Ese día estaba algo ausente, arreglarse para ir a Hogsmeade era como revivir el pasado...solo que el chico del pasado no estaba allí. Ginny no paró de hablarle hasta que llegaron al hall y Cedric se acercó a ella. Por suerte, la gente parecía que se había acostumbrado a verles juntos, ya no se giraban descaradamente y cuchicheaban.

-Estas muy guapa-Dijo Cedric antes de besarla.

-Lo mismo digo-La verdad es que el chico estaba espectacular.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade, caminaron un poco por el pueblo dirigiéndose de una tienda a otra. Cedric aguantó estoicamente todas las paradas de Hermione, la mayoría en librerías, papelerías y una larga, larguísima visita a correos muggle. Tenía varios paquetes y cartas de sus amigos. Los redujo mágicamente y los guardó en el bolso. Después se dedicó a enviar unos cuantos ella.

-¿Llevas todo eso en el bolso?-Preguntó sorprendido. Hermione empezó a reirse.

-Soy una bruja-

-No eso no influye, todas las mujeres llevais el baúl de los recuerdos en el bolso, llevais de todo.-Hermione volvió a reirse.

-¿Te estás riendo de mi?-Preguntó mientras la acercaba a él.

-Contigo por supuesto-Cedric la besó.

-Eso espero, si no me sentiría muy mal-Dijo haciendo un puchero. Esta vez fue Hermione quien le besó. Justo en ese momento, Cedric tuvo una revelación. Ya sabía lo que fallaba, ya había encontrado la pieza que no encajaba, aquello que no le permitía ser del todo feliz: ella no le había elegido, ella estaba enamorada de Zabinni y si él no hubiera manipulada esa carta...ella seguiría esperándole sin darle una oportunidad. Había tenido que jugar muy sucio para conseguir su oportunidad y eso no le permitía ser feliz. Decidió disfrutar de ese día con ella, porque en una semana era la última prueba y tras ella...le contaría toda la verdad.

-¿Pasa algo?-Dijo ella al ver el cambio en el chico.

-No. ¿Qué quieres hacer?-Dijo él sonriendo.

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca y creo que estas saturado de libros...-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Quieres ir sola?-Preguntó él. Ella asintió.-Te espero en las Tres Escobas, entonces.-Hermione asintió y comenzo a caminar hacia la biblioteca.

o0o0o0o

Hermione entró en la biblioteca, otra vez esa odiosa sensación de no poder respirar bien. ¿Por qué le recordaba todo a él?

-¡Bienvenida de nuevo! Ya pensábamos que no volvería. ¿El señorito Zabinni no le acompaña?-Dijo la dueña.

-Nn-no-Dijo con dificultad.-Siento el retraso en la devolución-Dijo enseñando el libro.

¡Oh, querida, no hay plazo de devolución!-Hermione no sabía porque se sorprendía, allí todo era así.-¿Querrá otro?-

-Si-

-¿Sabe llegar?-Ella asintió y la anciana le sonrió. Avanzó hasta la sala, con la sensación de que volvía a ser guiada por él. Negó con la cabeza. Él no estaba allí. Abrió la puerta. Volvió a maravillarse. Dejó el libro en su sitió y empezó a recorrer las estanterias con la vista. La puerta se abrió de golpe asustándola. Al girarse casi sufre un infarto, él estaba allí. Mucho más delgado, con ojeras, una barba de unos tres días y los ojos cargados de dolor. Las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a sus ojos. ÉL estaba allí.

-Hermione-Dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba a ella. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba rodeada de sus brazos y ella correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Bb-blaise-Dijo intentando no llorar. Todo intento se fue al garete cuando sintió las lágrimas del chico en su cuello. Durante una hora no hablaron, simplemente estaban abrazados, con los ojos rojos de haber llorado y cada uno con los pensamientos puestos en el otro.

-¿Cc-cómo está tu madre?-Dijo ella.

-No lo se-Hermione fijó su mirada en él.-Hoy no he aguantado más en el hospital y después de estar con mi padre, decidí venir a por un libro...cuando llegué me dijeron que estabas aqui y-volvió a abrazarla.-

-Bb-blaise yo....-El chico la interrumpió.

-Lo se y no pretendo nada, solo necesitaba abrazarte-Vio el apuro de la chica-Después de todo somos amigos, ¿no?-Hermione le abrazó. Eso si que era dificil, pero que más iba a decirle. Casi se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando llegó y le dijeron que estaba allí. No había podido resistirse a abrazarla cuando la vio, bastante había metido ya la pata, si quería reconquistarla sin jugar sucio, porque ÉL no iba a jugar sucio, tenía que conseguir que volviera a confiar en él y para eso, primero tenía que ser su amigo, SOLO su amigo.

-¡Claro que si!-Todo era una mierda, ¡ella no quería su amistad! Tenía que hablar con Cedric, no podía continuar con él, no le queria...decidió que terminaría con él después de la tercera prueba y después intentaría que Blaise volviera a verla como algo más que una amiga. Le daba igual todo el dolor que había vivido por esa carta, le importaba muy poco si él decía que la había olvidado, le daba completamente igual todo lo que había ocurrido, porque desde el momento en el que él le abrazó volvió a sentirse ella misma, volvió a sentir que era libre y feliz...y que le llevaran la contraria pero juraría que para él no solo era una amiga...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Salesia:** a)Gracias por el rr 100!!Y por no enviar vocifeadores! Jaja. Lo de un clavo saca a otro clavo, soy de las q piensa q es mentira pero es cierto q cuando estas sufriendo y tus amigas te lo recomiendan, el chico q quieres te dice q te ha olvidado y hay otro dispuesto a mimarte...caes...jajaja, me pensare lo de apuntar a los chicos a esas clases! Jaja. Creo q ya lo dije, pero aclaro NO voy a matar a Cedric, es unas de las cosas q cambiaria de los libros de Harry Potter, su muerte y la de Sirius!!! Besos!.b) jajaja, gracias por el numero de pompones!

**Alastor82**: jaja, se le fue un poco la mano a Cedric....lo se. Besos!

**Canicabrunac:** si, Enzo fue una vistima colateral...era algo q tenia q pasar, esa es mi defensa. Besos!

**Mrs. Mary Malfoy:** BIENVENIDA!!Gracias por animarte a dejar un rr por aquí. En que web? Creo que se a cual te refieres, pero no estoy segura, la verdad. Wow, un gran furor! Que fuerte!! Me alegro que te guste la historia. Muakks!

**Princess-diggory**: si, se que Ced esta quedando un poco mal, pero al final mejorará. Besos!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	19. Tercera prueba: Múltiples despedidas

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**19-****Tercera prueba: múltiples despedidas:**

Esta vez fue Hermione quien le besó. Justo en ese momento, Cedric tuvo una revelación. Ya sabía lo que fallaba, ya había encontrado la pieza que no encajaba, aquello que no le permitía ser del todo feliz: ella no le había elegido, ella estaba enamorada de Zabinni y si él no hubiera manipulada esa carta...ella seguiría esperándole sin darle una oportunidad. Había tenido que jugar muy sucio para conseguir su oportunidad y eso no le permitía ser feliz. Decidió disfrutar de ese día con ella, porque en una semana era la última prueba y tras ella...le contaría toda la verdad. Entro en las Tres Escobas, se sentó en una mesa mientras esperaba a Hermione.

-Hola-Dijo Pansy.

-¿Hola?-Dijo él confuso.

-Verás...lo se todo-Dijo ella.

-Mira Parkinson, no se si tu eres capaz de hacer favores, pero te pediría uno. Se que me equivoqué, que no debería haberlo hecho, pero después de la prueba...se lo contaré todo.-Pansy vio sinceridad en los ojos del chico. También pesar.

-¿De verdad?-Cedric asintió.-Entonces...no le digas nada de la carta. Blaise tampoco dirá nada, de eso me encargo yo...no le hagas sufrir-Cedric se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-No creo que seas malo, simplemente estabas enamorado o obsesionado o llámalo como quieras...Blaise también tiene su parte de culpa. Se su amigo, eso todavía puedes serlo.-Tras eso, se levantó, dejando a Cedric con más cosas sobre las que pensar.

o0o0o0o

-T-tengo que irme-Dijo Hermione. Le dolía separarse de él, pero no podía seguir eternamente abrazada a él, no así.

-Puedo pedirte algo-Dijo él.-¿Vendrás algún día al hospital?-

-Si, claro que si-Ambos sonrieron.

o0o0o0o

-Hola-Dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de Cedric.

-Hola-Dijo él pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Qué pensabas?-

-Creo que debemos hablar-Hermione se tensó.-He comprendido una cosa, me ha costado pero lo he conseguido-Dijo con una media sonrisa.-Sigues enamorada de Zabinni-Hermione fue a hablar pero Cedric le puso un dedo sobre los labios.-No he sido del todo honesto contigo, yo...yo solo espero que me dejes estar a tu lado como ahora hasta que acabe el torneo y después...que me dejes ser tu amigo.-Dijo acercándola más a él.

-¿Por qué no iba a dejar que fueras mi amigo?-Dijo ella.

-Como he dicho, no he sido del todo honesto contigo.-Dijo él.

-¿Cedric?-Dijo ella empezando a asustarse.

-¿Me harias un favor?-Dijo él. Justo antes de la última prueba, quiero que cojas la última carta que te escribió Zabinni y la leas...después, si quieres hablarme...pues te veré tras la prueba.-

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa carta?-Dijo ella confusa. Ya se la sabía de memoria, solo había necesitado leerla una vez para que sus palabras se grabaran a fuego...

-¿Lo harás?-Hermione no entendía nada, pero asintió. Cedric la besó.-Gracias-

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte-Dijo Hermione.-He estado con Blaise-

-¡Oh!-Dijo Cedric-Supongo que entonces no querrás esperar hasta la prueba, ll-lo entiendo-Dijo cargado de tristeza, no pensaba que la despedida fuera tan cercana.

-¡No!-Dijo ella horrorizada.-Creo que me he explicado mal.-Dijo obligándole a mirarla.-Yo nunca te engañaría con alguien, ni a ti ni a nadie, ese no es mi estilo...he estado hablando con él-

-¡Ah!-Dijo algo más tranquilo.

-Pero lo que has dicho es cierto...y-yo ll-le quiero, Ced-Dijo ella mirando a la mesa fijamente.-Te prometo que he intentado olvidarle, que debo ser masoquista o algo parecido porque no es normal...después de todo...-

-Lo entiendo-Dijo mientras le ¿sonreia? Ella no se esperaba eso, desde luego que no.-Además, él no hizo nada, se que los motivos que te doy son demasiado...pobres. Pero lo hice porque te quería, te quiero-Dijo él.

-Y-yo...-

-Espero que al menos me puedas ver como tu amigo-Dijo mientras le limpiaba una lágrima rebelde.-¿Nos vamos?-Dijo él.

o0o0o0o

Los días pasaron y la tercera prueba llamaba a la puerta de Cedric sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Estaba demasiado nervioso y sabía que esa prueba no tenía nada que ver, era otra prueba la que le traia por la calle de la amargura. ¿Estaría leyendo ya la carta? ¿Le odiaría? Quizás debería haber seguido el consejo de Parkinson...Después de esa conversación en las Tres Escobas, de que ambos se sinceraran podía decir que había disfrutado al máximo de su relación con Hermione. Ya no sentía que había un muro entre ellos. Ella le había confesado que seguía enamorada de Zabinni y él...bueno él le había dado la clave para saber lo capullo que fue.

Decidió bajar a desayunar, todo el mundo le daba ánimos.

-Hola Cedric-Dijo Cho.

-Cho-Dijo él sorprendido. Desde el baile no habían vuelto a hablar.

-Espero que ganes hoy-Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué quieres, Cho?-Dijo él.

-¿No puedo desearte suerte?-Dijo ella.

-Ya lo has hecho, ¿algo más?-Dijo empezando a cansarse.

-Bueno...me preguntaba...si tu y yo...ya sabes...volver donde estábamos-Cedric se separó de ella como si le repeliera.

-¡Estás loca!-Dijo él.-Después de todo...-

-¡Ni se te ocurra culparme a mi de todo, Diggory! Si mal no recuerdo tu aceptaste la apuesta, si mal no recuerdo fuiste tu el cobarde y si mal no recuerdo tuviste tu premio.-

-¡Hermione no es ningún premio!-Dijo molesto. Justo en ese momento, apareció la castaña.

-Amor, te estaba buscando-Dijo mientras le cogía la mano.-Chang-

-Hermione-Dijo él.

-¿Has desayunado?-Cedric negó. ¿Cómo debía interpretar eso? ¿Habría leido la carta y le perdonaba?

-Perfecto, vamos ha desayunar fuera-Dijo ella. Cedric le siguió.

-No entiendo nada, Hermione-Dijo él cuando estaban cerca del lago.

-Los amigos se ayudan y NOSOTROS somos amigos-Dijo remarcando la palabra nosotros.

-Pero...¿leiste la carta?-Dijo él. Ella asintió.-¡Yo la manipulé!-

-Lo se-Dijo ella.

-Lo siento-Dijo él.

-Eso también lo se-Dijo ella.

-No lo entiendo-Confesó.

-He decidido empezar de cero con toda esta historia, a partir de ahora somos simplemente Cedric y Hermione, sin apuestas, sin cartas, sin usarte para intentar olvidar a otro, nada....¿te parece bien?-Cedric sonrió.

-¡Perfecto!-Dijo feliz.

-Aunque...¿atacaste a la lechuza?-Cedric enrojeció.-¡Eso no me lo esperaba, creía que eras un defensor de los animales!-Se burló.

-Perdí un poco el norte, lo reconozco...-Dijo él.

-¿Y lo has encontrado?-

-Si, ya si-

o0o0o0o

La tercera prueba estaba a punto de comenzar. Hermione había quedado con los Slytherins para verla. Por fin llegaron Pansy y Astoria.

-¿Y el resto?-Preguntó.

-Ahora vendrán-Dijo Astoria. Justo en ese momento llegaron.

-No os veíamos-Dijo Theo abrazando a Pansy.

-Pues mira que es sencillo, solo tenías que fijarte en las chicas más guapas-Dijo Astoria. Hermione empezó a reirse.

-¿Algo que contarnos?-Dijo Draco.

-Cedric y yo somos solo amigos-Pansy sonrió.

-¡Pero él te engañó!-Dijo Draco enfadado.

-Todos cometemos errores, yo le usé y creo que es bastante peor.-Draco se quedó callado. Si ella lo veía así...

-¿Vendrás a ver a Blaise mañana?-Dijo Theo.

-Creo que si-Pansy y Astoria le abrazaron.

-¡Genial!-Dijeron a la vez.

Las conversaciones fueron apagándose a medida que los campeones y ls representantes de cada colegio se aproximaban al punto de salida.

-Antes de dar comienzo a esta última prueba me gustaría dirigirme a todos vosotros-Comenzó Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Por qué le gustan tanto los discursitos?-Dijo Draco.

-Shhh-Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.

-Espero que todos hayais disfrutado de este mágio año, estoy seguro que hay lazos que se han forjado y que poco ha importado el origen de las personas. En estos tiempos oscuros...espero que estas alianzas se mantengas y que sean el inicio para el comienzo de otras-Dijo mirando a los alumnos de Gruffindor y Slytherin.-Por último, me gustaria agradecer a nuestros visitantes por haber acatado las normal y espero con toda sinceridad de que hayan disfrutado de su estancia aquí.-El público empezó a aplaudir.-Ahora sin más demora, pasemos a lo que aquí se compete. La tercera prueba no es sencilla por ser la última. En ella nuestros campeones se enfrentaran a algo que muchos temen, a sí mismos. Os deseo toda la suerte del mundo. El primero en tocar el cáliz será el campeón. Poneros en vuestras posiciones...¡Qúe comience la prueba!-La música empezó a sonar y los campeones se adentraron en el laberinto.

-La verdad...he de reconocer que Diggory es muy guapo-Dijo Astoria.

-¡Oye!-Dijo Draco.

-Solo dice la verdad-Dijo Pansy.

-¡Pansy!-Dijo Theo.

-Si, es muy guapo-Dijo Hermione mientras se fijaba en el ligar por donde había desaparecido. No había dejado de mirarla desde que habían salido. Ella tampoco había prestado mucha atención a las palabras del director. Ninguno de los dos había querido despedirse en el desayuno, ese momento había sido su despedida, cuando él saliera de ese laberinto, serían solo amigos. Algo en el pecho de Hermione se encogió. ¿Pero que era?

-Lo que hay que aguantar-Dijo Draco. Todos se empezaron a reir.

o0o0o0o

Harry estaba empezando a sentir claustrofobia, las ramas de los setos del laberinto eran agobiantes, además la niebla que te rodeaba era aún más agobiante, te hacía difícil respirar...Oyó un grito y fue como si su mente se despejara. Corrió hacía el lugar del que procedía y se entontró a Fleur tirada en el suelo, las raices de los setos empezaron a alargarse y a rodearla, cuando quiso reaccionar parte de la chica estaba cubierta de ella y estaba siendo arrastrado hacia el seto, era algo asqueroso y por un momento le recordó a su primer año en Hogwarts cuando estaba en una situación parecida para salvar la piedra Filosofal. Alzó la varita y soltó chispas rojas, vendrían a buscarla.

Tenía la sensación de estar dando vueltas en círculos, todo era igual...¡qué otra cosa se podía esperar de un laberinto! Realmente había algo en ese lugar que no le gustaba, tenía un mal presentimiento, muy parecido al que había tenido en el mundial y, paradógicamente, el último rostro que había visto era el suyo, el de Hermione. Por lo menos parecía feliz. No se esperaba el desayuno y tampoco la actitud que había tomado. Eso era cien mil veces mejor que lo que se había imaginado. Se encontraba ante dos caminos, derecha o izquierda...siempre era igual arriba o abajo, a un lado o a otro, blanco o negro...decidió echarlo a suertes. Izquierda. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando un rayo casi le alcanza. Creyó que era parte de la prueba.

-A ti te tenía especial ganas, Diggorry-Dijo Krum.

-¿Krum?-Dijo él.

-¡Me arrrruinaste todo!-Dijo apuntándole con la varita.

-¿De qué coño hablas? ¿Qué te he hecho yo? Si apenas hemos hablado-

-Te rrrefrrescarre la memorria...baile de Navidad, ¿con quién iba Herrrmione? ¡Conmigo! Tarrdes en la biblioteca, ¿quién intentaba hablarrr con ella? ¡Yo! ¿Quién se lo impedía con sus estúpidas clases? ¡Tu!-

-Creo que estás manejando los hechos como quieres-Dijo Cedric tranquilo y sin apartar la vista de varita del moreno.

-¿Tu crrrees?-Dijo molesto.

-Bueno, Hermione tenía novio cuando fue al baile, me ayudaba con las clases porque somos amigos y si nunca se fijo en ti fue porque tu ibas de dios del mundo-

-¡Cállate!-Dijo acercándose a él y clavando su varita en el cuello del chico.-Será trrágico, pero el mundo podrá vivir sin ti-Dijo sonriendo.-Avad...-Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un _clack _y la nariz de Victor empezó a sangrar. -¡¿PERRRO QUÉ...-Comenzó a decir.

-Petrificus Totalus-Dijo Cedric. Tras eso le dio la espalda y decidió coger el camino de la derecha.

No había andado mucho cuando cayó al suelo, sentía como cientos de cuchillos se le estaban clavando.

-¿Qué se siente?-Dijo Vistor sonriendo.-Nunca había usado esta maldición pero decir _crucio_ es algo muy estimulante si te fijas en el efecto que produce. Cedric perdió la noción del tiempo, apenas sentía ya el dolor, simplemente rezó para que alguien le ayudara.

-¡Diggory!-No reconocía esa voz.-¡Diggory!-Dijo Harry más fuerte.-¿Me oyes?-

-Ss-si-Dijo tratando de levantarse, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, le dolían todos los músculos. Harry le ayudó.-¿Puedes caminar?-Preguntó. Cedric asintió.-Estabas a punto de llegar-Dijo Harry mientras señalaba el cáliz.-¿Qué le hiciste a Krum?-

-Cc-creo que este sitio ss-sacó lo peor de él.-Harry asintió.

-¿Juntos?-Cedric no le entendió.-Coger el cáliz juntos-

-Creo que tu lo mereces más-Harry negó.

-Ni siquiera debería estar aquí...-

-Juntos-Harry ayudó a caminar a Cedric, pues no era capaz de dar varios pasos seguidos. Ambos tocaron el cáliz, cayeron en una ¿pradera?-Cc-creía que el cáliz era el final-Dijo Cedric.

-Yo conozco este lugar-Dijo Harry. Se giró y vio una tumba, leyó el nombre para confirmar sus temores: _TOM MARV.-_Tenemos que irnos de aquí-Dijo antes de terminar si quiera de leerlo.

-¿Cómo?-Dijo Cedric.-Cr-creo que no me encuentro m-muy bb-bien-Harry se asustó al verle tan pálido.

-¡Por fin mi señor!-Harry se movió muy rápido. Agarró a Cedric y después el cáliz. Cuando Voldemort quiso ir a la llamada de Colagusano, ambos habían desaparecido.

-NOOOOOOOOO-La furia de Voldemort la pagó su siervo.

o0o0o0o

Harry y Cedric aparecieron en el punto de salida, todo Hogwarts empezó a aplaudir y a gritar, sus campeones habían ganado. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de que Cedric Diggory estaba medio desmallado y respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Señor!-Dijo Harry llamando la atención de Dumbledore.-Necesita ir a la enfermería.-Albus miró al muchacho y rápidamente se trasladó con él a ducho lugar.

-¡Harry!-Dijo Hermione.-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tu estás bien?-

-Si, yo estoy bien. Cedric...Krum le atacó.-Dijo él moreno.

-¿Le atacó?-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-Dijo Moody.

-¿Dónde iba a estar?-Dijo Hermione.

-Él tendría...debería...-Dijo emepzando a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Qué debería, Alastor?-Dijo Dumbledore.-El señor Diggory me ha relatado varias cosas, entre ellas que el cáliz era un traslador a cierto cementerio donde Voldemort esperaba.-

-¡Qué suerte que ambos esten bien, ya sabes lo que digo Albus, ¡alerta permanente!-Dumbledore sonrió. Le dijo algo a Snape y luego se dirigió a Harry.

-¿Estás bien?-Harry asintió.

-¿Señor, se puede visitar a Cedric?-Preguntó Hermione.

-Supongo que debería decir que si, siempre lo hacen-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo Draco.

-Luego-Contestó Hermione mientras corría hacia el castillo.

o0o0o0o

Blaise estaba en el hospital, desde el encuentro con Hermione era otro. Sus hermqnos se lo habían notado, su padre también, ¡hasta su madre!

-Hijo....-Comenzó el señor Zabinni mientras le despertaba.

-Mmmm-Dijo medio dormido.

-Hijo, despierta-Blaise lo hizo de mala gana.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo molesto. Había tardado horas en dormirse en ese sofá del hospital, le dolía el cuello y estaba teniendo un sueño perfecto.

-T-tu madre...ha muerto-Los ojos de Blaise se abrieron como platos.

-Pp-pero-Dijo mientras sentía como empezaba a llorar. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y tras varios esfuerzos consiguió replimirse.

-Llora-Dijo su padre mientras le abrazaba.

-No-Dijo Blaise.-Ee-ella no lo quería-

-Pero es lo que sientes y lo que necesitas, hijo-Dijo con cariño.

-No-Volvió a decir.

-¿Quieres que avise a alguien?-Dijo cambiando de tema para no provocar una discursión.

-Ya lo hago yo-Dijo él.

-Deja de ser tan cabezota, escribiré a Draco-Blaise se levantó.

-¿Puedo verla?-Dijo. Su padre asintió. No debería haberse dormido, no había podido despedirse de ella, no le había llegado a decir que a pesar de todo, había sido una buena madre...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**SabrinaCullenBlack:** me alegro que ya no qieras matarme. Besos!

**Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black:** jaja, aqui esta la continuación. Besos!

**AndreinaMAlfoy**: me alegro que te guste que regresaran, besos!

**Salesia:**a)noooo, te gusta Tom Cruise? Xq????jaja, bueno como ves es es un capitulo un tanto sentimental y con muchas cosas para el futuro. Besos!b)gracias por el saludo.c)justamente regalo de Navidad, jajaja.d)espero que empieces el año con muy buen pie y q se cumplan todos tus sueños, tmb q hayas sido muy buena y tengas muchos regalitos, jajajaja. Besos!

**Alastor82:** ya sabes, les gusta estar ahi, sufriendo con lo facil que sería sentarse a hablar y ya, no crees? Besos!

**AfriPotter:** creo q complicado es la palabra perfecta. Besos!

**Sofia:** ya dije q yo no mataria a Cedric. Sobre el fic, si era un Ced&Herms, pero con una participacion de Blaise, segun avanzaba la historia la gente empezó a votar por Blaise por eso...ahora es mas un Blaise&Herms q un Ced&Herms. Besos!

**Mrs. Mary Malfoy:** jaja, como va la huelga? Lei tus historias, creo q estan muy bien, no se si llegue a dejarte rr porq estoy tan ocupada que ya ni me acuerdo, si no lo hice, te animo a que sigas escribiendo. Sobre la pag, si es lo misma que yo decia. Besos!

**Carmen:** jaja, muchas gracias, espero que no estes muy deprimida. Besos!

Princess-diggory: si, es muy muy muy mono. Creo q escribire otra historia donde quede mejor...no lo se seguro. Besos!

**Lita Wellington**: a)me alegra q te guste el fic. Siento no haberme pasado por tu historia, no he podido, pero ahora en vacaciones me paso. Besos!b)siento el retraso.

**Diony Black Potter:** jaja, si me basé en el Caliz de Fuego pero solo para algunas cosas, cambié la edad de los personajes, algunos acontecimientos...y por su puesto q NO voy a matarle. Besos!

**Nanita44445:** no lo maté, yo nunca lo haria. Besos!

Bueno, gracias por seguir aqui todavía, se que cada vez tardo más en actualizar, uno de mis propósitos para el año nuevo es mejorar esto, jeje. No puedo creer que ya vaya a hacer un año con esta historia...¡q fuerte!

Espero que paseis unas muy buenas y felices fiestas. Muchos besos!!!!!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	20. El funeral y el traidor

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**20-****: El Funeral y el traidor:**

-Supongo que debería decir que si, siempre lo hacen-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo Draco.

-Luego-Contestó Hermione mientras corría hacia el castillo. No podía parar de pensar en Cedric medio muerto, necesitaba quitarse esa opresión del pecho, necesitaba verle y asegurarse que estaba bien...no sabía bien que era lo que sentía, no era una simple amistad. Siempre se habia preocupado por Harry y Ron, en especial por Harry. Esa sensación era distinta, no era igual que cuando vio a Harry con el dragón, no era igual que cuando Harry se veia amenazado por Voldemort. Esto era diferente.

-Señorita Granger, ¿que hace aquí?-Dijo la enfermera.-¿Se encuentra bien? Está pálida-

-Ee-esta...puedo ver a Cedric-Dijo.

-Necesita descansar, le he dado una poción y estara dormido en quince minutos como mucho, después la quiero fuera.-Hermione asintió. Entró temerosa. Le vio en una de las camas, estaba pálido, con gestos de dolor y algún que otro arañazo. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Se acercó y le acarició el pelo. Ya le había hecho efecto la poción.

-Her-Hermione-Dijo él intentando abrir los ojos.

-¡Cedric!-Se lanzó a abrazarle sin pensarlo.-Me alegro tanto de verte, de poder abrazarte...cuando te vi creía, pensé...-Había roto a llorar. Cedric sonrió ante ese gesto.

-Ee-estoy bien-Lo siguiente que notó fueron los labios de Hermione, esta vez eran unos labios apremientes, exigentes, parecía que le bebía el alma en ese beso. Tan pronto como empezó a sentirse mareada se alejó de él.

-Yy-yo...

-¡Hermione!-Dijo Draco. ¿Lo habría visto?

-La madre de Blaise ha muerto-Dijo.-¿Cómo estas Diggory?-Se fijó en él.

-Deberías ir-Dijo Cedric. Sabía que tenían que hablar, él necesitaba una explicación...le encantaría que ella se quedara...-Vv-ve-Dijo intentando luchar contra el sueño. Hermione se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Perdóname-Susurró en su oido. Tras eso se durmió.

o0o0o0o

Pansy, Theo y Astoria llegaron a San Murgo. Blaise estaba con la mirada perdida, no reaccionó cuando le abrazaron.

-Blaise...-Dijo Theo. El moreno fijó su vista en él.

-¿Draco? ¿Hermione?-Preguntó.

-Ahora vienen.-Blaise asintió.

Cinco minutos más tarde, aparecieron Draco y Hermione. Blaise recuperó el brillo de sus ojos cuando la vio. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-¡Hh-has vv-venido!-Esta vez no aguanto el llanto.

-Shhh, tranquilo-Dijo ella abrazándole. Al ver ese gesto todos les dejaron solos. Hermione se sentó en uno de los sofás y Blaise se acomodó en el abrazo sin dejar de llorar.

-Nn-no pude despedirme de ella, Herms. No pude decirle que era una buena madre y que la quería...-

-Seguro que ella lo sabía.-

-No siempre fui un buen hijo-

-¡Claro que si!-Dijo ella limpiándole las lágrimas.

-Tt-te quiero-Dijo Blaise antes de besarla. Hermione rompió el beso.

-Nn-no creo que sea correcto, estas dolido por tu madre.-Dijo ella.

-Nn-no es eso, yo te quiero-Dijo mirándola fijamente. Hermione apartó la mirada.-Oh, te has enamorado de Diggory.-Dijo con pena.-Si es así...-

-No es eso-Dijo Hermione.-Pero esta vez no quiero que haya dudas y que sea algo precipitado-

-No hay dudas-

-Blaise...-

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo él. Hermione le abrazó y comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué tenía que dudar ahora? ¿Por qué no estaba segura? ¡Era Blaise, estaba ahí!

-Nn-nada, es solo que no puedo creer que...-Comenzó a decir Hermione. Ella había decidido, había elegido a Blaise, no podía tenerlos a los dos...

-Ya lo se-Dijo él abrazándola más fuerte.-Te necesito, Herms.-Ese fue el momento justo en el que Hermione dejó de pensar y solamente actuó.

-Estoy aqui-Volvieron a besarse.

o0o0o0o

-Moody, ¿has visto algo sospechoso?-Preguntó Dumbledore.

-Es curioso que mis medidas de seguridad no me avisaran de nada, Albus-Dumbledore sonrió.

-¿Y bien Snape?-Dijo mientras el profesor entraba en el despacho.

-Lo que sospechábamos-

-¿Un té?-Dijo mientras sacaba tres tazas.

-Ya sabes Albus que yo no suelo beber nada...-

-¿Me vas a rechazar algo?-Moody cogió la taza. La bebió de un trago.-¿Algo que quieras decirme?-Dijo Albus.

-Unas cuantas cosas-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Eres Alastor Moody?-

-Jajajaja, ¡no!-Tanto Snape como Albus sacaron sus varitas.

-¿Dónde está el verdadero Alastor Moody?-

-Le encerré en un baúl, pensaba matarle pero me ha sido bastante útil...-

-¿Sabías lo del cáliz?-Dijo Snape.

-Severus Snape...¿no lo has notado? ¿no has sentido la marca? Él ha vuelto y esta vez nada podrá detenerle...-

-Avisaremos a Azkaban...se les ha perdido un prisionero...-Dijo Dumbledore. Moody cogió su varita para intentar desaparecerse pero Snape le empujó, desequilibrándele y haciendo que la varita acabara en el suelo. Dumbledore le ató a la silla y la transformación empezó a tener efecto. El ojo de Moody salió disparado, la pierna metálica empezó a deslizarse hasta el suelo mientras aparecía una verdadera. El pelo se oscureció y las facciones empezaron a alargarse.

-Bartemius Crouch Jr-Dijo Snape.

-Viejo compañero-Dijo sonriendo-Has acabado entre las faldas de este viejo loco...la traición solo tiene un precio...¡LA MUERTE!-

-Con mayor motivo avisaremos a Azkaban-Dijo Dumbledore mientras convocaba ataduras más eficaces.

o0o0o0o

Tras aclarar las cosas, Blaise y Hermione fueron al encuentro del resto. Estaban en la cafetería.

-¡Blaise!-Dijo Draco-Deberías ducharte-

-Gracias-Dijo mientras se olía disimuladamente.

-Bueno básicamete afeitarte-Dijo al ver el gesto de su amigo.

-Gracias de nuevo-

-¿Cómo estás?-Dijo Theo.

-Todo lo bien que puedo estar...-miró a Hermione-realmente estoy bien-Dijo mientras apretaba su mano.

-¿Eso quiere decir lo que pienso que quiere decir?-Dijo Pansy emocionada.

-Bueno...-Hermione enrojeció.

-Me alegro-Dijo Astoria mientras los abrazaba.

o0o0o0o

Blaise se fue a duchar y a prepararse para el funeral de su madre. Todos durmieron en su casa. Tras algunas bromas por parte de los Slytherin al ver que Hermione iba a dormir en la habitación de Blaise, éste cerró la puerta.

-Si te molesta, yo puedo dormir en cualquier otro sitio-Dijo tras pensar un poco en ello.

-No voy a dejar que duermas mal en otro sitio, mañana tienes que estar lo más presentable posible. En tal caso, me iría yo a dormir a cualquier otro sitio.-Justificó Hermione.

-No quiero que te vayas-Dijo abrazándola. El corazón de Hermione se encogió.-Se que nada volverá a ser lo mismo...Diggory fu-es importante para ti y yo debo aceptarlo, al igual que entre vosotros pueden haber pasado muchas cosas...pero no quiero que te alejes de mi.-Dijo mirándola intensamente.

-¿Por qué dices esto?-Dijo poniéndose tensa.

-Noté tu cambio cuando nos vieron, lo noto ahora...-Dijo él mientras se tumbaba en la cama y le dejaba un poco de espacio.

-Es que...-¿Era correcto sincerarse con él? ¿No le haría más daño?...

-¿Es qué?-Dijo él. Hermione le miró fijamente. Decirle que se había dado cuenta que también quería a Cedric no iba a servir de nada...

-Déjalo-Dijo mientras se tumbaba y apagaba la luz. Blaise la abrazó.

-Puedes contarme todo lo que quieras, no me protejas, prefiero saberlo.-Dijo en su oído. Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

-Le quiero y te quiero-Afirmó. Esperó la reacción del moreno, lo que fuera...pero él no dijo ni hizo nada. Se giró en su abrazo.-¿Blaise?-

-Vale-Dijo él al cabo de un rato.

-¿Vale?-Dijo sin entender nada.

-Sabía que esto estaba pasando, seré egoista o lo que quieras, pero si queriéndonos a los dos, estás conmigo, vale que le quieras.-Silencio.-¿Estás llorando?-Ella se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas.

-Dd-deberías dormir.-Blaise sonrió. Si ella no quería hablar más del tema, él no lo haría. Por lo menos sabía lo que pasaba, debería ser duro para ella...pero si esta vez tenía que luchar, lo haría, si esta vez tenía que ser egoísta lo sería porque él no podía ni quería estar sin ella.

o0o0o0o

Cedric se despertó en la enfermería, seguía doliéndole todo el cuerpo. Para eso estaban todas esas pociones que tenía en su mesilla. Pero había un dolor...que solo podía curarle ella y sabía que ese _perdóname_ quería decir que había vuelto a perder...y esta vez no iba a volver a exponerse porque dolía demasiado...solo esperaba que fuera feliz.

-¿Cómo está señor Diggory?-Dijo la enfermera.

-Dolorido-Dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-Ah, no no. Debe descansar.-Añadió. Cedric se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-Dijo mirando al techo.-¿Ha venido algu...?-

-La señorita Granger se comunicó conmigo mediante la red flu, me preguntó por su estado y me pidió que le diera esto.-Dijo sacando un sobre.

-Gracias.-Dijo él cogiendo el sobre.

_Creo que te debo una explicación. O más de una. Quizás no sea el mejor momento ni la mejor manera pero siento que si no lo hago ahora, no volveré a tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo._

_Te quiero Cedric, te quiero mucho y me he dado cuenta hoy, cuando Harry y tu volvisteis. Primero_ _debo pedirte perdón, aunque se que no servirá de mucho, por Viktor. No sabía nada sobre que él pensara o fuera a actuar así. Lo siento, tu no lo merecias, quizás yo...sería una forma de pagar todo lo que he causado..._

_Cuando te vi, medio muerto...te juro que sentí que me arrancaban el corazón. Corrí a la enfermería y te vi, volví a ser una persona completa. Me dejé llevar al besarte y lo siento porque si he decidido algo, no puedo seguir jugando contigo. _

_Como habrás supuesto he vuelto con Blaise. Le quiero, os quiero. Sin embargo, tengo miedo. Se que tenía que elegir y que tenía que arriesgarme porque el que dejara ir, sería para siempre. Lo se, por eso tenía miedo, entre otras cosas...se que te perdoné y lo hice pero cuando tuve que elegir, eso pesó, agrandó el miedo...¡Lo siento!_

_Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Por favor, se feliz._

_HG _

Se limpió las lágrimas rebeldes que se le habían escapado. ¡Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, si lograra borrar su error!

o0o0o0o

Ahora podía dormir, sabía que una simple carta era ridículo, pero necesitaba hacerle saber que lo sentía. Blaise se giró, buscándola dormido. Hermione sonrió ante el gesto. Se acomodó en la cama y abrazó al moreno.

Draco llamó a la puerta unas horas después. Tras no recibir respuesta entró. Astoria y Pansy se enternecieron ante la escena de ambos abrazados.

-Se ven tan bien, juntos.-Dijo Pansy.

-Tendrán que aprender a vivir con lo que pasó, porque no todo es tan sencillo.-Dijo Theo.-Dejarlos dormir un poco más, aun hay tiempo.-Draco cerró de nuevo la puerta. Theo tenía razón, ahora que lo pensaba, Hermione había corrido a ver a Cedric, sus ojos estaban apagados hasta que lo vio. Luego en el hospital, cuando todos los felicitaron, estaba incómoda. Tenía que ser difícil volver y pretender que no había pasado nada.

-Chicos-Dijo Draco mientras bajaban las escaleras.-No los agobieis.-Dijo mirando significativamente a las chicas.

-Pero que agobios ni que tonterías están juntos-

-Ambos han sufrido, esta es una segunda oportunidad y ellos son los que deben marcar su ritmo, no vosotras.-

-Pero...-Dijo Pansy.-Diggory solo fue despecho, ¿no?-

-¡Claro que no!-Dijo Astoria como si hubiera visto algo que tenía delante suya siempre.

-Pero...-Repitió Pansy.-Eso complica las cosas...-Draco asintió.-No agobios, entendido.-

Quince minutos más tarde, Blaise se unió a ellos en el salón.

-¿Qué tal estás?-Dijo Theo al verle.

-Bien-Todos le miraron.-No voy a llorar por las esquinas ni a mostrarme débil.-

-¿Y Hermione?-

-Se está duchando, ahora baja-

-¿Cómo están realmente las cosas?-Dijo Pansy. Todos la miraron mal.

-Están...-

-Buenos días-Dijo Hermione. En ese momento llegó el padre de Blaise.

-¿Estais todos listos?-Dijo mirando a su hijo con especial interés.

-Aja-Dijo mientras se terminaba de colocar la corbata.

Llegaron al cementerio familia, no había mucha gente. Sus hermanos y él apenas se saludaron. Desde la deshederación, se mostraban tal y como eran y al ver a Hermione...no dejaron de mirarla con odio. Todos tenían una rosa blanca en su mano para ponerla en la tumba de Elisabeth. Tras la ceremonia, el orador cogió su varita y con un movimiento de varita algo pomposo apareció la lápida de Elisabeth. Su madre la había elegido en el suelo de la lápida había una serpiete en cuyo cuerpo reposaban dos rosas en relieve. El la vertical aparecía su nombre una imagen con su familia.

-¿Cómo estás?-Dijo Hermione apretando su mano.

-Ella eligió la lápida, ¿sabes? Dijo que la serpiente era imprescindible, era tradición familiar y las rosas...desde que conoció a mi padre las cultivaba...supongo que, en el fondo, ambas cosas la representan.-Dijo mirando el cielo nublado.

-No tienes que tragártelo todo, Blaise.-Dijo Hermione. Él sonrió. Acercó su mano y le dio un beso.

-No tengo palabras...no puedo describir como me siento.-Dijo mientras unas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Hermione se las limpió.

-Aparecerán.-Blaise la abrazó.-Vuelve pronto-Le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo. Él contestó con un beso en la frente.

o0o0o0o

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Albus?-Dijo Sirius.

-De momento, volver a reunir a la Orden...después...todo depende de Tom-Nunca se acostumbraríana a que le siguiera llamando Tom.

-¿Esperar a ver si mata a laguien, si consigue dar con Harry?-Dijo ofendido Sirius.

-No, esperar a ver que movimientos hace, si reorganiza sus filas. Tendremos que empezar a hablar con los gigantes, los licántropos...los dementores ya han mostrado su postura al atacar a esa familia...-Silencio.-Además, si Severus está dispuesto a arriesgarse de nuevo...-

-Sabe que hice una promesa-

-Tus promesas no son del todo fiables, juraste fidelidad a Voldemort y estás aqui-Dijo el verdadero Moody.

-Y tu se supone que eras el mejor auror y te secuestraron en tu propia casa.-Dijo Severus siseante. No volvería a soportar que juzgaran su lealtad.

-Bueno, bueno...no nos pongamos así.-Dijo conciliador Albus.-¿Remus?-Dijo mirando al castaño.

-No me escucharan, pero les daré tu mensaje-Dijo miranda a la luna creciente. Tonks se estremeció.

-Tendremos que estar alertas, donde hay un traidor puede haber más. Vigilaremos a los Malfoy, en especial a Draco. Ese chico es inocente.-Todos asintieron.

-De nuevo aparecen tiempos oscuros, no olvides que siempre hay una luz cerca.-

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Muchas gracias a todo el mundo por los reviews, la paciencia y el ánimo que he recibido. Espero que no me mandeis muchos crucios, ni tomatazos ni cosas parecidas por este capítulo y por la espera. Parece ser que mi musa y yo no hemos reconciliado...eso espero, jeje.**_

_**Si celebrais San Velentin, felicidades.**_

_**Muchas gracias Salesia por todos tus mensajes de ánimo, este capítulo es para ti.**_

_**No respondo los rr porque tengo mucha prisa, en el próximo os contesto todos! **_

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	21. Locuras

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**21-****: Locuras:**

-No tengo palabras...no puedo describir como me siento.-Dijo mientras unas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Hermione se las limpió.

-Aparecerán.-Blaise la abrazó.-Vuelve pronto-Le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo. Él contestó con un beso en la frente. Después descendió a sus labios. Hermione no le rechazó pero tampoco le contestó con entusiasmo.

-Aparecerán-Dijo Blaise.-Deberías darte prisa o llegarás tarde.-Dijo algo dolido. ¿Nada iba a ser sencillo?

o0o0o0o

Todos regresaron a Hogwarts cuando la cena estaba servida. La gente los miraba de reojo. La muerte de la madre de Blaise había corrido como la pólvora. Draco se alegró de que su amigo no hubiera regresado con ellos, el ver la cara de pena que tenía más de medio comedor hubiera sido demoledor para él. Hermione se sentó al lado de Ginny e inconscietemente le buscó entre los presentes. ¿Por qué seguía dudando? ¿Por qué tenía esa necesidad de verle, de besarle...? ¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?!

-Sigue en la enfermería-Dijo Ginny en un susurro. La mirada de Hermione se entristeció.-¿Me lo contarás?-

-¿Contarte el qué?-Dijo Hermione sin entender.

-¿Lo que pasa por tu cabeza?-

-¿Realmente quieres saber todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza?-Ironizó.

-Referente a este punto si-Definitivamente era incapaz de cenar. Necesitaba aclararse ¡YA! Ahora que había acaptado que también quería a Cedric, no sabía bien que hacer. Ver a Blaise tan hundido le había hecho actuar precipitadamente. No había sido capaz de negarse. ¿Qué había cambiado realmente? Hace unos días estaba totalemte segura y decidida y ahora toda esa seguridad había desaparecido. ¿Dónde estaba la determinación que la acompañaba desde que se encontró con Blaise en la biblioteca? ¿Qué había pasado cuando había besado a Cedric? Ese beso había sido explosivo, había sentido como una barrera que tenía en su corazón se rompía...

El reencuentro con Blaise había estado cargado de emociones. La pregunta que llevaba tiempo queriendo evitar no dejaba de aparecer en su mente: ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿No estar con ninguno? ¿Elegir a uno y destrozar a otro? ¿No elegir a ninguno y destrozarse a sí misma? Sabía que la opción más noble era la última pero era demasiado egoísta como para romperse su propio corazón, si tenía que romper un corazón, mejor que no fuera el suyo propio...¡Era un monstruo!

-No piensas cenar nada, ¿verdad?-Dijo Ginny.

-No tengo hambre-La pelirroja se levantó.

-Vamos-Hermione le miró perpleja.-Necesitas soltar lo que tienes dentro.

Salieron del comedor bajo la atenta mirada de Pansy y Astoria. Algo no les cuadraba en todo este asunto. Hermione había cambiado y no sabían si para bien o para mal...

-¿Y bien?-Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de la castaña en cuanto se vio libre de tantas miradas.

-¡Soy la peor persona del mundo!-Dijo mientras Ginny la abrazaba y dejaba que llorara tranquila.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto-Dijo la pelirroja.

-¿No es una persona horrible aquella que es tan egoísta para no dejar marchar a los dos y sufrir ella? No se que hacer, no se a quien elegir, no se ¡nada! Todo cambio con la maldita tercera prueba, ¡YO LO TENÍA MUY CLARO!-Dijo mientras se tiraba del pelo.

-O eso creías-Dijo Ginny.-Pensemos las cosas friamente, Herms-

-Ilumíname-Ironizó mientras se sentaba en el suelo del baño.

-Hace un año Cedric te gustaba, como a medio colegio. En verano le conoces y realmente te gusta, te encanta pero el pasa de ti por el miedo al qué diran. Aparece Blaise, super atento, cariñoso y Cedric pasa a un segundo, incluso tercer plano. Llega el baile y Cedric se declara previo acercamiento y crees que todo el parte de una apuesta por lo que te lanzas a los brazos de Blaise...apenas tardas en perdonar a Cedric cuando a otra persona jamás se lo perdonarías...

Cedric manipula una carta haciéndote creer que Blaise te deja y no dudas en salir con él. Decides volver con Blaise pero ves a Cedric medio muerto y corres a verle. No se que pasaría en la enfermería, pero desde entonces estás con este dilema. ¿No es bastante obvio?-Dijo Ginny abanicándose de tanto hablar.

-¿Obvio?-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Que a movido todo? ¿Qué te he hecho actuar? ¿Quien?-Hermione no seguía el hilo argumental de su amiga.

-Diggory-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas mientras aplaudía.

-¡Pansy! ¡Astoria!-Dijo Hermione asustada.

-Es bastante obvio-Dijo Astoria.

-¿Pero por qué decis que es obvio? ¡Para mi no!-Dijo la castaña molesta.

-Que no quieras aceptarlo no quiere decir que no lo sea. Ahora que lo pienso todo ha sido una reacción a los actos de Cedric, no consciente pero así es. ¿Hubieras prestado la misma atención a Blaise si Cedric no te hubiera ignorado? Si a eso le añades las dotes propias de Blaise para conquistar tienes tu reacción pero en cuanto Cedric hacía algún tipo de acercamiento...¿No es eso lo que ibas a decir a continuación en tu impresionante discurso?-

-¡Ya basta!-Dijo Hermione. Tras eso salió corriendo. ¡Ella si que quería a Blaise, no le había usado!

-No se supone que es tu amiga-Dijo Astoria.

-¿No sería muy egoista por vuestra parte hacer que la balanza cayera de lado de Blaise solo porque esté hundido sabiendo que quiere a otro?-Dijo Ginny.

-También quiere a Blaise, de eso no hay duda-Dijo Astoria.

-Si, pero no le ama-Dijo Ginny.

-¿Y ama al idiota de Diggory? ¿Acaso es masoquista y se enamora de un chico que se avergonzaba de ella? ¡Me niego a creerlo!-Dijo Astoria cruzándose de brazos.

-Es su decisión-Dijo Ginny molesta.

-¿Nosotras no podemos mover la balanza hacia Blaise pero tu tienes total libertad para moverla al lado de Diggory?-Dijo Pansy molesta a su vez.

-Yo busco la felicidad de mi amiga-Dijo Ginny.

-Y nosotras la de nuestros amigos y juntos fueron felices-Sentenció Astoria.

-Pues si va a ser así...pobre Hermione porque yo no pienso darme por vencida-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Lo que realmente temes es que si elige a Blaise se aleje de vosotros...a Diggory le podrás manipular diciendo que tu le ayudaste a que comiera perdices, ¿verdad?-Dijo Pansy.

-¡Cómo te atreves!-Dijo a la defensiva.

-Nunca me terminaste de caer bien, pero ahora está claro no eres más que una interesada. Me pregunto si los sentimientos que aireas al viento por Potter no son más que puro interés...-Ginny enrojeció de rabia.

-¡Eres una zorra!-Mientras Pansy sacaba su varita, Ginny la imitaba y la puerta del baño se abría.

-¡Hola!-Dijo Luna como si no estuviera en mitad de un campo de batalla.

-¿Desde cuando estás aquí, Lovegood?-Dijo Astoria.

-¿Estar donde?-Dijo sin entender.-¿No es esto un baño?-Pansy y Ginny guardaron sus varitas.

-Esto no queda así-Murmuraron ambas mientras Luna empezaba a cantar y a peinarse.

o0o0o0o

Nada más llegar a su habitación, se echó a su cama a llorar libremente. Se quedó medio dormida de tanto llorar, pero no conseguía caer en la inconsciencia...¿sería cierto lo que le había dicho Ginny? ¿tendrían razón Pansy y Astoria en esa insinuación?...se levantó a la ventana para mirar la luna. Recuerdos con ambos empezaron a inundar su mente...¡Tenía que decidir algo pronto!

¿Y si iba a visitar a Cedric un momento? Él no tenía ni que enterarse de que estaba allí. Le pedía la capa a Harry y...¡¿y luego qué?! ¡Necesitaba una respuesta, una solución! ¿Y si lo consultaba con la almohada? Si, esa podía ser una buena solución. Volvió a la cama y cerró los ojos dejando su mente en blanco. Esperó a que el sueño hiciera acto de presencia. Empezaba a desesperarse...¡Necesitaba la maldita capa! Una charla con él no hacía daño a nadie, ¿no?

Ahí estaba ahora, colándose en la enfermería, acercándose sigilosamente a la cama de Cedric. Su corazón empezó a latir desesperado al verle así, dormido con un pequeño gesto de dolor en el rostro...su mano voló, sin darse cuenta, al ceño del chico, el cual se relajo instantáneamente.

-Cedric-Dijo zarandeándole un poco. Él chico se limitó a girar la cara al lado contrario.-Cedric-Repitió ansiosa. Él empezó a abrir los ojos. Se los restregó mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¿No iba a dejar de soñar con ella hoy? Estaba empezando a preocuparse por su salud mental. Su voz, su zarandeo...había sido tan real...

Hermione esperó a que él dijera algo al verla, pero solo la ignoró descaradamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se sintió dolida. Iba a decirle un par de cosas cuando al levantar las manos sintió el tacto de la capa. ¡Menuda idiota! ¡¿Cómo narices iba a verla si era invisible?! Empezó a quitarsela.

-Cedric-Abrió los ojos y empezó a ver a Hermione aparecer de la nada...¡Definitivamente esta loco de remate!

-¡Hermione!-Dijo pestañeando incrédulo. En Hogwarts nadie podía aparecerse, ¿no?

-Siento despertarte-Dijo ella algo sonrojada.-Necesito hablar contigo-Cedric se incorporó un poco en la cama, de modo que su espalda se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama. La sábana cedió mostrando el torso desnudo del chico. Hermione enrojeció. Siguió la mirada de la chica y no pudo evitar sonreir nerviosamente. Ahora recordaba el motivo de porque no llevaba camiseta...ciertamente era culpa de la castaña y cierto sueño algo subidito de tono...

-¿Me la alcanzas?-Hermione bajó la vista y se topó con una camiseta.-¿Y de qué quieres hablar a estas horas?-Dijo mientras se colocaba la camiseta-Creo que me hago una ligera idea...-Dijo tristemente-En el fono siempre supe que el error que cometí pesaba demasiado, mientras que los suyos eran menores.-Dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Hermione se perdió en sus pensamientos...¿Eran los errores de Cedric, los de Blaise o los suyos propios los que le pesaban demasiado?

-No se que hacer-Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Cedric totalmente descolocado...eso no era lo que esperaba oir, por lo que estaba totalmente perdido.

-Ayúdame a elegir, ayúdame a aclararme-Dijo acercándose a él.

-¿Q-qué te pasa?-Dijo entre sorprendido y confundido. ¿Volvía a estar soñando?

-Necesito una respuesta-Dijo acariciando su mejilla-Necesito que me ayudes a tomar una decisión-Estaba tan cerca del chico que los labios de ambos se rozaban mientras hablaba. Si volvía a estar soñando no quería despertar, parecía tan real...

-¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude?-Dijo él con los ojos aun cerrados. ¿Qué responder a eso? ¿Qué tipo de ayudaba buscaba? ¿Qué hacía realmente allí?

-¡No lo se!-Dijo al borde de las lágrimas. Cedric no lo resistió más, la acarcó a él, ignorando él dolor que esa acción le provocó, y la besó. No supo bien en el momento en el que ella terminó de subirse a la cama, ni en el que él la obligó a acercarse más a él si era posible, ni cuando ella acabó sentada sobre él moviendo la cadera ligeramente, pero si volvía a hacerlo iba a morir, sería una muerte dulce, pero una muerte al fin y al cabo.

-Hermione-Gimió él. Justo eso hizo que ella volviera de su ensoñación y enrojeciera al instante al verse sentada sobre él, con la mano aun entre su pelo, los labios algo hinchado, supuso que los suyos estarían igual, pero si su sonrojo se triplicó no fue por nada de lo anterior, sino por cierto bulto que antes no estaba allí y ahora hacía acto de presencia. Intentó alejarse de él un poco pero Cedric se lo impidió.-No se como puedo ayudarte a elegir, se que te quiero, se que me equivoqué pero no volverá a pasar. Puede que estas palabras no sean mucho para ti, pero si me dejaras demostrártelo...-Besó su cuello. Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

-Hazlo-Dijo ella. Tenía que haber escuchado mal.-Hazlo, Cedric-Esta vez había escuchado perfectamente. Obedeció sin dudas. Hermione se arqueó ligeramente hacia él mientras Cedric devoraba su cuello.

o0o0o0o

Definitivamente se había vuelto completamente loca. ¡¡¿Qué había hecho?!! Se suponía que la culpa debería aparecer pero el sentimiento que predominaba era las ganas de repetir...¿Cuándo se había convertido en un monstruo? Se reacomodó en esa bañera-piscina que Harry le había recomendado para pensar. La verdad es que era relajante, todo ese espacio para ella, con todas esas sales aromáticas...se hundió en el agua. Sintió como alguien la sacaba.

-¡Estás loca!-Bueno, ahí tenía su confirmación...-¿Qué se supone que hacías?-Dijo enfadado.

-¡Cedric!-Dijo al verle medio mojado y con el susto marcado en la cara.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer?-Preguntó severamente.

-Me estaba relajando-Dijo sin entender nada. Él arqueó una ceja.-¿Qué pensabas y lo más importante de todo, qué haces aquí?-

-No es muy normal que al entrar en el baño para relajarme-Dijo marcando la última palabra-encontrar a alguien hundida en el agua y que no salga...-

-Nadaba cuando era pequeña, asique aguanto bastante debajo del agua. No iba a hacer nada más, solo relajarme.-Dijo incrédula por su insinuación.

-Lo siento-Dijo algo sonrojado. Hermione atrajó toda la espuma que pudo hacia ella.

-Veo que has salido de la enfermería-Súbitamente enrojeció. Ahora que lo pensaba iba a tener que volver a la enfermería alguna vez en el próximo año y siempre recordaría esa noche, esa locura...¿Cómo iba a lograr no relacionarlo con esa noche?

-Si, vuelvo a ser libre. Empezaba a pensar que la enfermera tenía algún tipo de interés oscuro en mi, dos semanas y media...lo mio me ha costado salir de allí.-Dijo sonriendo. Hermione apartó la mirada de él.-Hermione-Dijo tras un rato de silencio.-Creo que deberíamos hablar-Se lo de Zabinni-Hermione enrojeció más.-No voy a juzgarte, porque no tenga nada que juzgar. Solo quiero hablar de lo que pasó-Dijo mientras le obligaba a mirarle.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?-Contestó a la defensiva.

-¿Que significó para ti? No has vuelto a visitarme en todo este tiempo...-No contestó nada-¿Solo un juego? ¿Una especie de venganza?-Dijo dolido. Salió de la bañera dolido.-Deberías terminar, este baño no deberías usarlo...además creo que hay alguien que querrá verte.-Silencio de nuevo.-Adiós, Hermione-

-¡No!-Dijo antes de que él llegara a la puerta.-¡Claro que no fue un juego! No se porque pasó, yo no fui buscándolo, solo quería hablar contigo y ¡se me fue de las manos! ¿vale?-Cuando terminó de hablar se dio cuenta de que se había levantado y estaba completamente desnuda frente a él. Se dejo caer en el agua. Ahora la idea de ahogarse no estaba tan mal...

-Me alegro que se te fuera de las manos-Dijo obligando a que le mirara. Después la besó.

-¿Q-qué haces?-Preguntó al ver que él empezaba a desnudarse y se metía en la bañera.

-Bañarme-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-C-cedric-Dijo muy nerviosa.

-Te quiero Hermione y no pienso ceder-

-Pp-pero yo no he decidido aun-

-¿No?-Dijo mientras la besaba.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Siento mucho, muchísimo el retraso. He estado muy ocupada con la universidad y el trabajo, asique apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir. Luego tuve problemas con internet...en fin un complot para que no actualizara porque mi musa estaba más que activa...**_

_**Espero que os guste el capítulo, supongo que no esperabais estos acontecimientos...**_

**_Se me había olvidado los rr!!!Qué cabeza la mía!!!_**

_**Lita Wellington: **gracias por no hacerlo, se que hubiera dolido mucho...jaja. Me alegra que te gustara. Besos!_

_**Salesia: **primero que nada: **¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO INCONDICIONAL!!!** Incluso enferma dejabas tu rr de los lunes para darme ánimos y de vedad me alegraba mucho, con lo estresada que he estado en este tiempo...era como un momento de respiro ver en mi correo que tenia un rr. Gracias! Jajajaja, creo que Cedric&Herms está bien porque lo otro es como un pojo complejo, no suena tan bien como un Dramione o algo así...en fin, muchos besos!_

_**Cielo Mágico:** Feliz San Valentin super retrasado! aunq odio esta fiesta, es taaaaannn comercial...Nunca mataría a Ced, eso es un delito!!! y yo no qiero ir a la carcel, jajjaja. Besos! _

_**Nanita44445: **omg, omg, omg...nada esta decidido aun...Besos!_

_**Diony Black Potter: **si, el capítulo tiene cierto toque triste. sobre tu pregunta, este fic nació siendo un Cedric&Hermione, pero por pedido popular, Blaise creció como persnaje y muchas personas me pidieron que al final fuera un Blaise&Hermione...tras mucho meditar con mi almohada, mi musa y mi cabeza loca...he tomado una decisión...que no desvelaré ahora...dentro de poco sabras cual es. Besos!_

_**Sabrina Cullen Black: **jajaja, creo que ahora si que me matas!!! Besos! _

_**AndreinaMafoy: **siento el retraso, no he podido actualizar antes...Besos!_

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	22. Decisiones

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**22-****Decisiones****:**

-Me alegro que se te fuera de las manos-Dijo obligando a que le mirara. Después la besó.

-¿Q-qué haces?-Preguntó al ver que él empezaba a desnudarse y se metía en la bañera.

-Bañarme-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-C-cedric-Dijo muy nerviosa.

-Te quiero Hermione y no pienso ceder-

-Pp-pero yo no he decidido aun-

-¿No?-Dijo mientras la besaba. Hermione sabía que, en los pocos segundos de cordura que le quedaban, debía indagar una cosa.

-¿A qué te referías antes?-Preguntó cuando ambos se separaron para respirar. Cedric se alejó levemente de ella.

-¿Antes?-Dijo él sin saber a qué se refería.

-Dd-dijiste que alguien....-

-¡Ah, eso! Zabinni está aquí-Hermione dejó que su espalada se escurriera y su cuerpo se hundiera en el agua. Definitivamente ahogarse no sonaba nada mal...-Hermione-Ella no supo que contestar.

-¿Qué voy a hacer yo ahora?-Cedric sonrió descaradamente-

-Se me ocurre algo bastante interesante...-

-¡Cedric!-Dijo ruborizada.

-Esta bien, esta bien-Dijo alzando las manos.-Creo que deberías ir a hablar con él, después de todo...es tu _novio_-

-Soy una zorra-Dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!-Dijo Cedric enfadado.

-Cedric, a las chicas que tienen novio y se acue...se ven con otros, ¡se les llama así!-

-Pero normalmente esas chicas no tienen sentimientos en juego, solo ganas de fol...-

-¡Entendido!-Dijo ruborizada.

-Date la vuelta-Dijo mientras intentaba alcanzar su toalla.

-¿Me lo pides de verdad?-Dijo entre gracioso e irónico.

-¡¿Qué clase de pervertido eres?!-Dijo ella medio ofendida.

-Ninguno, solo tu me vuelves loco...-

-¡Por favor, Cedric!-

-Ya paro, ya paro-Dijo mientras se giraba. Hermione se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y con un hechizo secó su pelo.-Escríbeme con lo que sea...-Dijo con la mirada ensombrecida. Hermione estuvo tentada a consolar la tristeza que le rodeaba, pero decidió que debía salir de allí con la mente lo más despejada posible. Decidió ir a su torre antes que nada.

o0o0o0o

-¡Hermione!-_Oh no, no, no, no, no..._-¡Estás aquí!-Dijo Pansy. La castaña giró, era hora de hacer frente a los hechos.-¿Sabes quién ha vuelto?-

-No me gustan las adivinanzas-Dijo sin mirarla.

-¿Todavía sigues molesta por lo del baño?-Dijo la morena.-Se que ambas-Señaló a Astoria.-Nos portamos mal, no diré que lo que dijimos estaba mal porque así pensamos pero es tu decisión y si tu eliges a Diggory...aparte de decirte que esta buenísimo...lo aceptaríamos. Si eliges a Blaise, obviamente también diríamos que esta muy bueno y es nuestro amigo, asíque...-Hermione se relajó un poco.

-Sigo hecha un lío y además haciendo locuras...-

-¿Locuras?-Dijo Astoria por primera vez desde que estaba allí. _¿Debería confensar? Quizás...._

-Bueno...-Empezó a mirar a ambos lados del pasillo.-Yo...-

-¿Tu?-Dijeron ambas Slytherins.

-¡Hermione!-Respiró aliviada, _¡no podía decirles lo que había hecho!_ Se giró y casi se desmalla. Allí estaba Blaise, tenía el uniforme puesto, bueno los pantalones y la camisa sin meter; la corbata medio aflojada. Le sonreía como siempre. Empezó a sentir un nudo en la garganta. El chico se acercó a ella y le abrazó.

-Te he hechado de menos-Dijo besándole el cuello.-¿Tu a mi?-

-Ss-si-Dijo intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Nosotras os dejamos-

-¿Estás bien?-Dijo él.

-¡No, no lo estoy!-Dijo empezando a llorar.-Se que vas a odiarme y que lo merezco-Dijo disfrutando de su abrazo una vez más.

-¿De qué hablas?-Su mente de Slytherin empezó a trabajar...seguro que Diggory estaba en todo esto.

-Yo...se que cuando fui al hospital...acepté...-

-Creí que me pedirías algo de tiempo, me extrañó que no lo hicieras, sinceramente yo también necesito algo de tiempo, bueno necesitaba, estos días he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y...-

-¡Déjame terminar y luego di lo tengas que decir!-Blaise asintió.-Cuando regresé...era un mar de dudas y sigo siéndolo...yo nunca me he encontrado ante algo sin respuestas y he actuado irracionalmente-_Genial Hermione, parece que estás hablando con un profesor..._-MeacostéconCedric-

-¿Eh?-

-Qq-que me acosté con Cedric-Hermione observó a Blaise. Su cará pasó a ser inexpresiva, solo sus ojos reflejaron una milésima parte de sus sentimientos: rabia, dolor...dejó de abrazarla y se alejó poco a poco de ella.

-¿Cuándo?-

-¿Importa?-Dijo ella a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-Dijo él intentando no perder la calma. Sin embargo, Hermione supo que poco le faltaba, tenía la mandíbula muy tensa.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho, estaba confundida, estoy confundida!-

-¡¿Y por eso corres a su cama?!-

-Yo...-Dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Cúantas veces?-

-¡Oye!-Dijo enfadada.-¿Pero qué te crees? Solo ha sido una vez-

-¡¿Qué que me creo?! No se, ¿qué debo creer?-Adiós a la calma. Hermione se vio atrapada contra la pared, intentó no gritar cuando el puño de Blaise impactó contra la pared. -¡Dime que coño debo creer!-Exigió. Hermione empezó a llorar de nuevo.-¿Por qué has jugado así conmigo?-Dijo en un susurro.

-Yo no he jugado contigo, Blaise-Dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-¡No me toques!-Hermione sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir. Acababa de perder a Blaise Zabinni. Apartó el brazo del chico y empezó a caminar medio zombie. No hubo avanzado más de tres pasos, cuando se vio envuelta en los brazos de Blaise.-¿Por qué, Hermione? ¿Por qué simplemente no me dijiste que no en el hospital? ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte, insultarte, algo?-

-Blaise-No sabía que hacer, ni decir. Él la soltó bruscamente y se fue.

o0o0o0o

-¡Ey Blaise, hemos pensado que en la última salida del año, podríamos ir los seis...-Theo no terminó su frase. Astoria y Pansy corrienron antes de que la puerta de la habitación del chico se cerrara. Draco y Theo entraron segundos después.

-¿Blaise?-En ese momento su amigo tiraba cosas por la habitación.

-¡BLAISE!-Todos se quedaron quietos. -¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo Draco.

-¡Se ha acostado con él!-Dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. Astoria y Pansy abrieron los ojos como platos, Draco se quedó con la boca abierta y Theo empezó a experimentar un tic nervioso.

-Que no cunda el pánico-Reaccionó Pansy.-Si te lo ha dicho es porque quería que lo supieras y si quería que lo supieras es porque se siente culpable y si se siente culpable es porque te quiere...-

-¿Antes de volver, como se quedaron las cosas?-Dijo Astoria.

-No se a qué te refieres-Dijo Blaise.

-Me refiero a la despedida, ¿cómo fue?-

-No me besó-

-Asique ya tenía dudas, no es algo de un día a otro...-Siguió analizando Astoria.

-¿Y eso que importa?-

-Sencillo: ¿la quieres? ¿Podrás perdonarla?-Dijo Draco. Blaise no dijo nada.-Si la puedes perdonar, puedes reconquistarla o sino, retirate de una vez y ella será feliz con Diggory, pero tirar las cosas de tu habitación no sirve de nada.-

-Claro, es muy fácil dar consejos cuando ninguno está en mi piel.-Contestó el moreno.-Se ha acostado con otro, si tenía dudas por qué aceptó en el hospital...

-Pues porque no podía decirte que no cuando tu te derrumbaste delante de ella, Blaise.-

-Yo no me...-

-¡Te derrumbaste!-Dijo Astoria.-Y no lo niegues-Blaise asintió.-Asique recapacita, pon en orden tus sentimientos y decide de una vez-

-Yo siempre he decidido-Dijo defensivamente.

-Claro, por eso te fuiste del colegio, porque lo tenías todo decidido-Blaise sintió como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo.-Nada de esto hubiera pasado si al menos uno de los tres implicados tuvierais las cosas claras...-Razonó Pansy.

-Captado-Dijo Blaise.

o0o0o0o

Tras el reencuentro, pasó el tiempo. Blaise y Hermione no volvieron a hablar. Cedric recibió una carta de la castaña diciendo que necesitaba tiempo para aclararse y que hasta entonces no intentara verla, hablar con ella ni nada. Hasta ese momento, era sencillo. Hermione se enfrascó en la biblioteca y en los exámenes. Apenas dormía y adelgazó alarmantemente.

Blaise sentía que no podía volver a mirarla, se sentía traicionado y con unas ganas enormes de pegar a Diggory. No hablaba apenas con sus amigos, esta encerrado en su mundo.

Cedric iba de un lado a otro bastante entristecido. Sabía que tenía que dejarle su espacio pero necesitaba verla, necesitaba estar con ella. ¡Ya no podía más!

-Hola-Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en la biblioteca.

-¡Cedric!-Dijo asustada.-¿Qué haces aquí?-Bajó el tono de voz ante la mirada severa de la Sra. Prince.

-Tenemos que hablar, esto no puede seguir así-

-Estoy muy ocupada-Dijo señalando los libros.

-Faltan nueve horas para que acabe el colegio, faltan nueve horas para que me vaya de aquí definitivamente y no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti. Necesito una respuesta...-Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Nn-no la tengo-

-Pues deberías tener una-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.-Creo que ya has jugado bastante con nosotros-

-¡Bliase!-Ambos chicos se miraron desafiantemente.

-Algo habrás decidido-

-No, no lo he hecho-

-¿Y a qué esperas?-Dijo el moreno de nuevo.

-Está bien, hablemos-Dijo mientras recogía sus cosas. Ambos la siguieron fuera de la biblioteca ante la atenta mirada de los presentes. Caminaron en silencio un buen rato, siguiéndola. Finalmente Hermione entró en un aula-Quiero que sepais que nunca quise jugar con vosotros, NUNCA. Simplemente se me fue de las manos todo. A principio de este año, estaba totalmente enamorada de ti-Dijo mirando a Cedric.-Pero tu me ignoraste, te burlaste de mi...y apareció Blaise, era casi como mi príncipe azul. Me sentí tan especial...tan importante para alguien...luego llegó el baile y mis dudas se esfumaron, me hiciste demasiado daño.-Nadie dijo nada.-Y luego regresaron las dudas, ambos estabais ahí, luego tu te fuiste, me abandonaste-Blaise entendió mejor las palabras de Astoria y Pansy.-Y como decía el dicho: un clavo saca otro clavo...y ahora ambos estais clavados...decis que yo he jugado con vosotros pero ¿yo qué? A veces me pregunto si no soy más que el premio de una competición entre ambos....-

-¡NO!-Dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Teneis razón, tengo que decidirme de una vez-Ambos se tensaron.-Y ahora creo que lo correcto para todos es...-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.-No elegir a ninguno, hay demasiado que pesaría, demasiado que reprochar...-Las lágrimas ya no se detenían. Ambos hicieron el amago de ir a abrazarla pero la castaña les detuvo.-Quizás con el tiempo...podamos ser amigos-Dijo sonriendo.-Espero que os vaya muy bien-Dijo poniendo una mano en la mejilla de cada chico. Después se fue del aula. Cedric y Blaise se quedaron paralizados, sin saber que hacer. Ambos estaban preparados para ser elegidos, ambos estaban preparados para que la furia se apoderara de ellos si Hermione elegía al otro, pero ninguno estaba preparado para esa decisión. Se miraron sin saber bien que decirse y después se fueron de ese aula.

Hermione no pudo dejar de llorar hasta que tuvo el valor suficiente para llegar a la gárgola del despacho del director. Sorprendentemente, él ya le esperaba.

-Se lo que viene a pedirme-Dijo mientras le tendía un cuenco con caramelos de limón.-Coja una, siempre calientan el alma.-Por expediente es posible y estoy seguro que cualquiera de las escuelas de magia estarían encantados de tenerla el próximo año...pero piense lo que deja aquí, señorita Granger.-

-Creo que es lo mejor, además...para mi futuro...hay una escuela que me interesaría mucho.-

-Si, he hablado con nuestros amigos...la señorita Delacour ha hablado muy bien de ti...y que decir del señor Krum...-Dumbledore se vio interrumpido.

-Agradezco lo que ha hecho, pero...no pensaba ir a esas escuelas-Dumbledore se sorprendió.

-¿Y a qué escuela pretende ir?-Dijo el director.

-Japón-

-¿Japón?-

-El profesor Snape siempre dice que en Japón es donde más avances hay en pociones curativas y medimagia...y siendo ese el futuro que he elegido...-

-Japón está muy lejos, señorita Granger...sus amigos la extrañarían y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que rompa el contacto con todas las personas que la quieren por un problema de telenovela-

-¿Telenovela?-Dijo sorprendida.

-Si he aceptado que se vaya a Francia o a Alemania es porque no e siento cómplice de su huida, pero Japón...-

-El profesor Snape me asesoró en su día y quiero la mejor formación-Dumbledore sonrió.-Si usted no me ayuda, ya encontraré la forma.-

-Esta bien...supongo que quiere mi silencio...-Hermione enrojeció.-A cambio de saber de usted, señorita Granger-Ella asintió.

o0o0o0o

La decisión estaba tomada, su nueva escuela estaba encantada de contar con ella el próximo año y ella...ella necesitaba alejarse de todos, recapacitar sobre sí misma, sobre todo lo que había pasado en el último año...miró una vez más a Hogwarts, con pena.

-Vamos Hermione, solo son tres meses, luego regresamos-Dijo Ron insistiendo para coger un buen sitio en el tren. Cuando miró hacia el tren, su mirada se encontró con la de unos cuantos Slytherins, Astoria y Pansy le pedían con la mirada que se pasara a verlas, Draco y Theo con ganas de secuestrarla para que arreglara todo con Blaise y Blaise...ni la miraba. Hermione sonrió y se dejó llevar por Ginny hacia un vagón. Se suponía que ella era valiente, que era una Gryffindor y que la reacción de sus amigos no tenía que darle miedo. Estuvo todo el viaje mirando el tren, recordando todos y cada uno de los viajes en él, sonriendo por las ansias de Ron porque llegara el carrito de comida, sonriendo al ver a Neville con Luna...a Harry con Ginny.

-Ahora vuelvo-Dijo sin esperar ninguna respuesta. Caminó por el tren hasta que Pansy la vio.

-¿Ya venías? Pensábamos ir a buscarte.-Dijo sonriendo.-Astoria y yo hemos estado pensando que al año que viene, cuando nos graduemos podríamos hacer un viaje de chicas, ¿qué te parece? Salimos de Hogwarts, volvemos a coger el tren y al llegar a Londres, el primer tren que este para salir, lo cogemos, ¿no suena genial?-Hermione sonrió, intentando no llorar.

-Suena muy bien, pero...-

-Oh, no pensarias que por lo que ha pasado con Blaise, dejaríamos de ser amigas, ¿no?-Dijo Astoria. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en el compartimento. Sonrió al recordar como habían sido las cosas unos meses antes. Un nudo se alojó en su estómago, Blaise no estaba.

-Ahora que estamos todos-Justo en ese momento llegó cierto moreno. Hermione y Blaise cruzaron la mirada por unos segundos, brevemente.-Qq-quiero deciros algo-

-Vamos, Granger, no me gustan las adivinanzas.-Dijo Draco.

-Noestaréaquíelpróximoaño-

-¿Qué pasa el próximo año?-Dijo Theo.

-Que no estaré aquí-Lo había dicho, por la miró fijamente.-Me han ofrecido una beca y la he aceptado, me voy a Francia-Rezó internamente para que no se dieran cuenta de que mentía.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijeron todos a la vez. Blaise se había levantado, al igual que Draco.

-Es una gran oportunidad y...-Blaise dio un gran portazo al salir.

-¿Nos dejas?-Dijo Pansy con carita de pena.

-Es una gran oportunidad y no pp-puedo rechazarla-Astoria y Pansy se abrazaron a ella.

-Te echaremos de menos-Dijo Theo. Draco la miró fijamente.

-Tenemos que ir a hablar con Snape-Dijo seriamente.

Cuando se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente lejos, habló.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-Dijo el rubio.

-Es una beca, Draco-

-Eso puede estar bien para Potty y Weasel, incluso ellos se lo han querido creer pero yo NO soy tonto-

-Pues por hoy háztelo-Dijo ella a punto de llorar.-

-Las cosas no tienen porque ser así, tras el verano tanto Blaise como tu habreis superado lo pasado y quizás...-

-Necesito irme, Draco-

-Todo el mundo tiene fracasos amorosos...-

-No es eso...necesito asimilar todo lo que ha pasado este año, necesito asimilar todo lo que he hecho, necesito asimilarme-Draco se quedó perplejo.

-Iremos a verte-Ella sonrió.

Ahora tocaba Harry y Ron. Luna y Ginny se fueron con Neville a buscar a otros Gryffindors, era el momento perfecto.

-Chicos-Harry le sonrió como solía hacer y Ron dejo de comer Ranas de Chocolate.-Tengo que contaros algo-Ellos la miraron, centrando toda su atención en ella.-Como sabeis...quiero ser medimaga, especialista en pociones curativas-

-No nos irás a dar otra charla sobre lo importante que es elegir una buena profesión para el futuro, porque ya lo sabemos-Dijo Ron.

-Me han dado y una beca y la he aceptado-

-Me alegro por ti-Dijo Harry abrazándola.

-En Francia-Los brazos de Harry se aflojaron y la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué se te ha perdido a ti en Francia? ¡No hablas ni su idioma!-Dijo Ron soltando la caja de grageas y provocando que estas saltaran por los aires.

-Es una beca muy importante, Ronald-

-Pero después de todo...¿no puedes coger esa beca otro año?

-No, Harry no puedo ni quiero-Se creo un silencio tenso.

-Todo es por culpa de esa serpiente y el señor soy super guapo...-Explotó Ron.-Si alguna vez te fijaras en gente que realmente te quiere ahora no nos estarías diciendo esto.-

-TU no sabes nada, Ronald-Dijo furiosa. Tras eso se fue, dejándoles con la palabra en la boca.

o0o0o0o

Los meses de verano pasaron, la vuelta al Expreso de Hogwarts estaba cargada de tristeza. Hermione no fue a despedirlos porque llevaba ya un mes en Francia. Les había escrito poco, contándoles como le iba con el idioma, con las costumbres...de vez en cuando recibian alguna carta en la que se le veía maravillada pero siempre notaban como si faltara información...

Con el comienzo del colegio las cartas fueron disminuyendo, el avance de los meses trajo con él muy pocas señales de la castaña, alguna carta insípida en la que se escusaba diciendo que estaba realmente ocupada y prometía una carta más completa que nunca llegaba.

Para navidades, Draco y Astoria decidieron ir a visitarla dado que iba a la casa de los Malfoy. A su vuelta, Draco fue a hablar con Harry y Ron, antes de que se desatara la tercera guerra mundial, Astoria calmó los ánimos.

-¿Sabeis algo de Hermione?-Fueron las primeras palabras de Draco.

-¿Ya se ha cansado de vosotros?-Dijo Ron, mordazmente.

-Por si no lo sabes comadreja, mi familia tiene una casa en Francia y estas vacaciones estuvimos allí, asique nos pasamos por Beauxbatons para saludar a Hermione y me dijeron muy amablemente, que allí no estudiaba ninguna chica con ese nombre, que ellos le ofrecieron una beca y que ella la rechazó.-Ron iba a decir algo, pero se quedó mudo.

-Eso no puede ser, nos ha escrito contándonos cosas y...-Dijo Ginny.

-Te digo que ella no está allí-

Tras esa conversación, todos intentaron encontrar algo en todas y cada una de las palabras de Hermione, cuando se despidió, cuando les escribía, intentaban encontrar mensajes ocultos, algo...pero la castaña simplemente había desaparecido del mapa.

o0o0o0o

Hermione caminaba por la escuela. Había encontrado en esos paseos al atardecer una gran fuente de clama personal. Se sentía feliz por estar allí, estaba aprendiendo mucho, todos aquellos libros, cada uno de sus profesores, sus compañeros...todo era simplemente alucinante. Había recapacitado todo lo acontecido en el año anterior, había puesto distancia, había dejado que el dolor se enfriara y cada vez se arrepentía más y más de no tenerle a su lado. ¿Pero como volver ahora y pedirle una oportunidad? ¿Cómo podía siquiera esperar que él quisiera verla? Justo en ese momento, miraba al mar y sentía que todo iba a estar bien, que no tenía ningún problema, que las olas que chocaban con la orilla y se adentraban de nuevo en el mar, se llevaban consigo todas sus penas, que el sol que se bañaba en el mar, era la esperanza que ella necesitaba. Justo en ese momento sonreía.

o0o0o0o

Los años pasaron y ninguno sabía nada de Hermione Granger. Habían recorrido Europa, media América y nada. Le habían pedido, suplicado que diera señales de vida pero ella no decía nada más que estaba bien, que estaba estudiando y que cuando acabara regresaría...

Sin embargo, el destino es algo caprichoso y juega con las personas sin que ellas lo sepan.

Hemione iba algo tarde a clase ese día, además con las prisas era incapaz de ponerse bien el kimono. Salió a la calle sin apenas mirar por donde iba, si corría un poco llegaría justo a tiempo. Pero nada iba a ser tan fácil, cuando estaba a punto de girar la esquina, choco con alguien. Todas sus cosas acabaron en el suelo, al igual que ella.

-Lo siento, estaba buscando...¿Hermione?-Dijo alguién impresionado.-¡HERMIONE!-Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba siendo abrazada.-¿Se puede saber que coño hacías? ¿Por qué no escribías?-

-Lo siento-Fue lo que atinó a decir.

-¿Lo sientes? Eso no es suficiente Granger, quiero una explicación o en este momento te cojo y te llevo a casa.

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar, Malfoy?-Dijo molesta. Draco sonrió.

-Por supuesto, Hermione pero creo que el suelo no es el mejor lugar.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas, favoritos...muchas gracias. Se que he estado desaparecida durante mucho tiempo, pero es que he estado durante estos meses de practicas y a penas tenía tiempo para dormir, luego en el fin de semana trabajaba asique apenas podía tocar el ordenador.

Este capítulo es el penúltimo de la historia, espero que no me mateis por lo que he hecho, se que muchas esperabais que eligiera a uno de los dos, no que desapareciera del mapa, quizás en este capítulo no entendais muy bien porque lo ha hecho, pero en el próximo la misma Hermione os lo explicará.

Ya he empezado a escribir el capítulo final, no habrá epílogo. Antes de actualizar nuevamente, actualizaré mis otras historias asique os pido un poquito de paciencia.

Esta vez he respondido los reviews directamente a quien podia, los que no aquí están:

Salesia: muchas gracias por todos tus mensajes, lunes tras lunes apoyándome. Creo que sabes y si no ya lo sabes que me dan muchos ánimos para continuar con las historias mas en estos días en los que apenas tenía tiempo para respirar, asique MUCHAS GRACIAS! Besos!!!

Cielo Mágico: jejeje, no tengo ninguna intención de acabar en Azkaban, creo que los dementores y yo...no nos llevaríamos muy bien...besos!

Xiiomi: jaja, si se puso algo hot...creo q la qu no volvio pronto fui yo, asique perdon. Besos!

Hydn: no, el que viene es el ultimo capítulo. Besos!

Itzel: jejej, como ves no se quedó con ninguno...Besos!

AndreinaMalfoy: siento separarlos, pero tuve que hacerlo...besos!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	23. La verdad

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**23-****La verdad****:**

-Lo siento-Fue lo que atinó a decir.

-¿Lo sientes? Eso no es suficiente Granger, quiero una explicación o en este momento te cojo y te llevo a casa.

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar, Malfoy?-Dijo molesta. Draco sonrió.

-Por supuesto, Hermione pero creo que el suelo no es el mejor lugar.-Después le tendió la mano. Hermione le miró con cierta desconfianza. Después aceptó. Definitivamente ya era tarde asique mejor hablar con Draco y dar el día por perdido.-He de reconocer que eres muy buena escondiéndote, mira todo el tiempo que me ha costado encontrarte...por supuesto Potty y Weasel siguen buscándote en América...no se fiaban de que mi búsqueda fuera correcta.-

-¿Llevas buscándome seis años?-Dijo sorprendida.

-Fui yo quien descubrí que no estabas en Francia, Astoria y yo fuimos a verte y no nos recibieron muy bien en Beauxbatons, cuando terminamos Hogwarts empezamos a buscarte, quizás algo pasivamente. Luego con más determinación.-Ella sonrió.-No se por qué te doy explicaciones, ¡eres tu quien tiene que dármelas!-Dijo molesto.

-Pasa-Dijo mientras abría la puerta de su casa.-¿Té?-

-No estaría mal-Hermione fue a la cocina mientras Draco se quedaba en el salón-¿No es una casa un poco grande para ti sola?-Dijo el rubio molesto. Llevaban seis puñeteros años buscándola y ella simplemente había rehecho su vida...Hermione entró con una bandeja y se sentó en el sillón, Draco la imitó.

-Un un principio no iba a ser para mi sola...-Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Sabes que no me gustan las adivinanzas ni nada de eso...-Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Cuando me fui del colegio...no lo hice por los motivos que te di en el tren únicamente...cc-cuando me fui estaba embarazada-Draco se atragantó con el té, la observaba fijamente.-Simplemente no podía ir a mi casa con un bebé, no podía decirles a mis padres que la puritana y angelical hija que ellos creían que tenían había cometido un error de niña tonta, no podía llegar a mi casa con dieciseis años y decirles a mis padres que iban a ser abuelos...tenía que irme de Londres.-

-Nunca creí que te desarías de un bebé, todos te hubiéramos apoyado y supongo que el padre...-

-¡NO HABLES SIN SABER LO QUE DICES!-Dijo molesta. Eso le domostraba que había hecho bien al no decirles nada, al ocultarse de ellos.

-Ll-lo siento-Dijo sorprendido por su reacción. Hermione volvió a sentarse y bebió un poco de té.

-Realmente no llegué a estar mucho en mi casa, a la semana de las vacaciones Severus vino a buscarme y mis padres aceptaron que me fuera a Japón. Estuve estudiando duramente todo el verano para adaptarme al idioma, en la escuela me recibieron encantados...una noche, me desperté empapada, estaba de seis meses y al enceder la luz estaba rodeada de sangre-Draco dejó caer la taza. Ahora entendía la reacción, se había precipitado al acusarla.-Cuando desperté en el hospital...mm-me dijeron que había perdido a mi bebe.-Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-Era una niña y...-Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba rodeada entre los brazos de Draco y llorando.

-Shhh, cálmate, no tienes que seguir sino quieres...-

-Esa mañana había estado hablando con mi amiga y ambas habíamos escrito una carta para Cedric...le decía donde estaba y lo que sucedía...cuando fui a enviarla entró en el hospital un hombre de urgencias y la carta se quedó en mi bolsillo. Nunca la envié.-De nuevo se quedaron en silencio.-Después de perderla...estuve muy deprimida, creo que sino hubiera sido por Aiko no creo que hoy me hubieras encontrado...decidí que no me hundiría en mi tristeza pero no podía regresar, no tenía ni el valor, ni las fuerzas, ni la motivación para hacerlo...ya no era la misma persona que todos conociais y estaba demasiado dolida para dar explicaciones...-

-Por eso apenas escribias...-Razonó Draco.

-No tenía fuerzas para seguir mintiendo...-

-Te hubiéramos recibidos encantados, Hermione.-

-¿Tan encantados como hace unos minutos?-

-Me precipité en las conclusiones, lo siento.-

-Ese verano no fui a ver a mis padres, ellos vinieron a verme y no puedo decir que se alegraran mucho de hacerlo. Durante esa época apenas comía o dormía, asique vieron a una muerta viviente...la noche antes de que se fueran me sinceré con mi madre y lo que recibí fueron dos bofetones y un cariñoso "me avengüenzas"...no he vuelto a saber mucho de ellos. Dejaron de enviarme dinero, eso es lo último que se de mis padres. De nuevo Aiko se ocupó de mi, creo que fue la rabia hacia mis padres lo que me hizo reaccionar. Empecé a comer y a estudiar de nuevo. La directora de la escuela se alegró mucho de mi regreso y se encargó de buscarme un trabajo para poder vivir. Empecé a trabajar en la tienda de pociones de la escuela y los fin de semana trabajaba en una tienda de ropa. Gracias a mis notas, no he tenido que pagar casi nada de la carrera y con los dos trabajos he vivido cómodamente. Aiko se vino a vivir conmigo hasta hace dos meses que se casó. A pesar del tiempo, sigo sin tener fuerzas para regresar-

-Pero todos queremos que lo hagas, Pansy y Astoria se han negado a casarse sin que esté su dama de honor. La pelirroja se casó con Potter y su hermano con Lavander. Y Bla...-

-¿Asique solo me buscabas para poder casarte?-Dijo con una media sonrisa. Draco sonrió también.

-Blaise sigue esperándote, Hermione-Dijo Draco. Ella se encogió.-Sino enviaste esa carta es porque en el fondo sigues enamorada de él.-

-¡Hermione!-La castaña había desaparecido.-¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Draco Malfoy, encantado.-La morena aceptó su mano.-Quiero agradecerte que cuidaras de Hermione...creo que ninguno lo hubiéramos hecho tan bien.-

-¿A qué has venido? ¿Quién dice que yo la cuidara?-Dijo a la defensiva.

-Debes ser Aiko-Ella asintió.-Llevo buscándola durante seis años y...-

-Ella lo ha pasado muy mal, ha habido momentos en los que se encerraba tanto en sí misma que era desesperante...y ahora vienes tu y sale corriendo...me da igual cuantos años lleves buscándola, si solo vienes a hacerla daño, vete.-Draco estaba impresionado, esa mujer le daba cierto miedo.

-Yo no he venido a hacerla daño-Dijo molesto.

-Pues si se lo haces, puede que no vuelvas-Tras eso dio media vuelta y desapareció. Draco se vio solo, en mitad de una casa que no conocía y temiendo que sus palabras hubieran roto todo lo que había conseguido encontrándola.

o0o0o0o

Hermione miraba al mar enfadada, siempre se llevaba sus penas, las olas lo hacían...pero hoy las lágrimas no dejaban de salir y el mar no hacía nada por detenerlas.

-Hermione...-Dijo la morena sentándose a su lado.-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Demasiados recuerdos, demasidas cosas-Dijo la castaña sin más.

-Si quieres vuelvo a tu casa y echo a ese rubio estirado.-Hermione sonrió.

-No, no hace falta.-

-Solo te he visto así cuando piensas en dos personas...cuando piensas en Satsuki- Hermione llevó las manos a su vientre instintivamente- o en el chico ese famoso...-

-Quizás hoy pensé en ambos...-

-No te quedes mucho...empezará a hacer frío.-Hermione sonrió. Lo bueno de Aiko es que siempre sabía darle su espacio, sabía cuando necesitaba estar sola, sabía cuando necesitaba un abrazo o una palabra...

-No lo haré-Parece que el mar empezaba a calmarla.

o0o0o0o

Cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, Draco se levantó como un resorte.

-Tranquilo, está bien-Aiko se quedó mirándolo un rato. Por primera vez en su vida, Draco se sintió incómodo al ser observado.-Si quieres mi consejo, tus ideas son muy...alocadas. Por mucho que los juntes y los encierres en una habitación...no se solucionarán las cosas...sería más acertado un encuentro casual...-

-¿Pero...?-Él era un maestro en la Oclumancia...

-Te sorprendería saber que no toda la magia es la que tu conoces...-

o0o0o0o

Hermione regresó cuando ya era de noche, estaba helada. Miró a Draco dormido y decidió dejarle así. Se fue a duchar con agua bien caliente y después prepararía algo de cenar.

-Draco-El rubio se asustó.-Tranquilo, he preparado algo de cenar, sino quieres nada puedes irte a esa-Dijo señalanda una de las puertas-habitación a dormir antes de romperte el cuello.-Draco se enderezó y sintió un dolor horrible en el cuello. Odiaba quedarse dormido de mala postura, ahora estaría así semanas...-Toma anda-Dijo tendiéndole un vaso con un liquido espumoso.-Te quitará el dolor.-

-En el hotel pensarán que he desaparecido-

-Aiko llamó, no te preocupes-

-Esa mujer es rara...-Hermione sonrió.-Controla todo demasiado...¿cómo coño supo en que hotel estaba?-

-¡Fácil! Estás en el hotel de su familia...-

-Pues quizás también sepa guiarme a mi reunión de mañana-Hermione alzó una ceja.-Bueno, he venido por asuntos de trabajo...-

-¡Asique no me buscabas! Caradura...-

-Siempre te buscaba, pero esta vez he tenido un poco de suerte...-Los dos empezaron a reirse.

Poco después, Draco se escusó diciendo que tenía mucho sueño y se fue a dormir. Tenía que perfeccionar su plan y para eso...lo primero que tenía que hacer era conseguir cerrar el negocio de mañana. Las palabras de Aiko habían sido la pista, pero ahora todo se veía en su mente claramente.

-¿Draco, puedo pasar?-Dijo la castaña.

-Claro...-Dijo fingiendo que bostezaba.

-Verás...mm-me gustaría que no dijeras na...-

-Se que no estás preparada para volver...solo pongo una condición...cartas-Hermione sonrió.-¿Qué?-

-Acabas de hablar igual que Dumbledore...has pedido lo mismo que él por el silencio...voy a pensar que soy una gran escritora y que por eso las pedís...-

-Solo quiero asegurarme que no volveras a salir corriendo...y, por Merlín, no me compares con ese viejo loco-Hermione empezó a reirse.

-Buenas noches...-

-Buenas noches, Hermione.-

o0o0o0o

Draco volvió a Londres y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no gritar a los cuatro vientos que la había encontrado, para restregarles a la cara a Potty y Weasel que ÉL sabía donde estaba mientras ellos se dedicaban a buscarla por Brasil...

-Theo...-El moreno dejó de escribir su informe.-No pienso volver a apostar, bastante tengo con escribir tus informes y los mios...Pansy lleva cabreada tres días porque llego tan tarde...-

-Perdiste la apuesta...yo no tengo la culpa...pero no es eso lo que iba a decirte...¿guardarías un secreto?-

-Llevas raro desde que volviste...ya era hora de que me contarás que pasó...¿engañaste a Astoria?-

-¡NO, no!-Dijo ofendido.

-Tenía que preguntar-

-La vi, Theo-

-¿La viste? Astoria estuvo todo ese tiempo con Pansy...no era ella.

-Joder Theo...-Dijo mirando a ambos lados. Sacó su varita y apuntó al pergamino que el moreno sostenía en las manos.

_Vi a Hermione, estuve con ella todo el viaje._

-No es posible, no puede ser...¿por qué coño no has dicho nada? ¡ERES IDIOTA!-Dijo molesto.

-Tu tampoco vas a decir nada, ella volverá pero para eso tenemos que ser listos...-

-Te escucho-

-No lo ha pasado muy bien...pero eso ya no importa...quiero juntarles-

-Blaise se va a casar, Draco...-

-Blaise va a hacer el gilipollas, que no es lo mismo...-

-Sinceramente, tras seis años...es hora de que sea feliz...-

-Y lo va a ser, pero no con esa arpia e insulsa...ese va a ser el error de su vida y tu lo sabes tan bien como yo...-

-A ninguno nos gusta, pero...joder es cierto, no puede hacerlo. Si la volviera a ver...-

-¡Exacto!-Dijo Draco.-Por un momento pensé que te habías vuelto tonto con la cuarentena de Pansy-Theo le fulminó con la mirada.-Dentro de un mes hay que volver a ir a Japón...tu aceptarás ir a la semana Parkinson y yo me encargaré de que Astoria se niegue a que vuelva a ir...

-¡Ni de coña estoy una semana con los Parkinson!-

-Sacrificate un poco, es por tus amigos...-

-¿El qué es por tus amigos?-Dijo cierto moreno.

-Que Astoria se ha negado, me ha amenazado con dejarme, si sigo viajando tanto...y Theo dice que tiene la semana Parkinson...pero hay que ir a Japón...-

-¿Cuándo?-Dijo Blaise.

-En un mes-

-Yo voy-

-¿Seguro Blaise?-

-Si, asi ni Astoria ni Pansy os matan...-Theo levanto los pulgares y Draco le imitó.

-Gracias...acabas de salvarnos las pelotas-

o0o0o0o

Blaise caminaba en busca de la maldita tienda...no sabía como había aceptado la lista de Astoria y Pansy...¿en qué estaba pensando?

-¿Perdone?-

-Tu-

-Eh...¿te conzco?-La chica morena que estaba frente a él escasos segundos atrás, ya no estaba. Entraría en esa tienda a ver si le trataban mejor.

-¿Perdone?-

-¿Si?-Tras eso, solo se oyó el cristal cuando contactó con el suelo y luego el sonido sordo de un cuerpo al caer. Blaise estaba sin habla...eso no podía ser real, era una alucinación, era una mala pasada de su cabeza, ¡no podía ser ella, no podía ser! Cuando quiso reaccionar, seguía a la misteriosa morena a una casa como un cordero degollado.

-Sientate-Blaise obedeció.-Vamos a dejar unas cositas claras.-Blaise empezó a sudar ligeramente, se sentía como en esas películas donde llevan al prisionero ante el policía para el interrogatorio.-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Eh...mis amigos y yo...tenemos unas empresas y hace unos meses cerramos un trato de pociones para administrar en San Murgo...mi amigo se encarga de los papeleos y el comercio, el otro amigo se encarga de la publicidad y yo...bueno yo trabajo con pociones en un colegio y en el hospital...-

-Vale-Dijo la chica aguantando la risa.

-Creo que conocer a mi amiga...-Blaise se tensó. Si ella era amiga de la castaña que se había encontrado, eso quería decir que esa castaña era Hermione y si era Hermione y él estaba siendo interrogado...quería decir que Hermione no le tenía mucho aprecio y esa loca creía que era una especie de delincuente o algo así...

-Eh...no sabría decirte...-

-¿La conoces o no?-

-Creo que si-

-¿Crees?-

-Bueno no estoy seguro de que sea quien creo que es...además yo no tengo porqué darte ninguna explicación. ¡Esto es absurdo! Me voy de aquí-Dijo levantádose.

-Hermione despertará en cinco minutos y supongo que tendreis mucho de que hablar...sino no serías el chico que ella me dijo que eras...-Como si esas palabras fueran un hechizo...Blaise se volvió a sentar.

-¿Sois amigas?-Dijo tras un breve silencio.

-Si, bueno para mi es como una hermana pequeña...-

-Aiko, no vas a creer...-La castaña se quedó muda. Blaise se levantó en cuanto la vio. No sabía si correr hacia ella y abrazarla o correr y estrangularla.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer...no te preocupes la cena de hoy no se hace, estoy muy liada-Antes de que Hermione reaccionara, estaba a solas con Blaise en su casa.

-Vaya...-Dijo el moreno. Hermione empezó a murmurar cosas, sacó en claro palabras como "serpiente" "idiota" "confiar"...él no había hecho nada, era ÉL quien se quedó dolido, era ÉL al que dejaron tirado, era ÉL quien no debería ni mirarla y era ÉL quien se moria de ganas por besarla de nuevo...era ÉL de nuevo el idiota. Se acercó un poco más a ella, que seguía perdida en sus murmullos.

-Maldito Malfoy engreido, te lo prometo, solo cartas....un cuerno cartas, ha tenido que abrir su bocaza...-Blaise sonrió, parecía que no era él el causante de esos murmullos...un momento...¿Malfoy? ¡Será capullo! Esos dos le iban a escuchar...

-Veo que estas bien, Hermione-La castaña dejó de hablar de golpe, fue a moverse pero estaba entre la espada y Blaise, o lo que es lo mismo, pegada a la pared como hacía seis año estuvo en un corredor del colegio..._¡No me toques!_ Como ese día, volvió a cerrar los ojos dolida.-¿No vas a decirme nada?- Al mirarla de nuevo, vio que temblaba y se alejó un poco de ella.

-Nn-no se por donde empezar-

-No estaría mal un tu tampoco te ves mal, Blaise o quizás te ves genial Blaise...-

-¿Qué tal la futura señora Zabinni?-Blaise cerró los ojos dolido. En la maldita hora que accedió a que _El Profeta_ publicara su compromiso...

-No hay-Dijo él.

-¿Ah no?-Frente a Blaise apareció el periódico con un titular en primera página de sociedad.-Por un momento creía que no veía bien...-

-Ya no-Dijo quitándole el periódico. Había aguantado demasiado, pero no podía más. La abrazó, quizás con excesiva fuerza, pero lo necesitaba. Hermione empezó a llorar y Blaise aflojó un poco el abrazo.-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te alejaste?-

-Espera aquí un momento.-Al regresar llevaba un sobre con ella.-Está todo ahí escrito-Cuando Blaise quiso reaccionar, Hermione ya no estaba allí. Miró el sobre varias veces, lo giró, lo apoyó en la mesa, lo volvió a coger...¡qué demonios! Abrió el sobre de un tirón; sacó un diario y empezó a leerlo:

_Hoy más que nunca se que no podrás perdonarme nunca, no solo por engañarte, huir y no dar señales de vida, hoy más que nunca me odiarás porque en cuanto termine esta carta, que no pienso enviarte, enviaré a Cedric una diciéndole que va a ser padre...espero que puedas perdonarme algún día, porque hoy más que nunca me doy cuenta de que sigo completamente e irremediablemente enamorada de ti._

Las manos de Blaise temblaron mientras seguía leyendo.

_No está, ella ya no está conmigo, no puedo sentirla, ya no quedo quieta cuando siento que se mueve, ni acaricio mi tripa por las noches, no está, mi niña no está...¿qué voy a hacer sin mi niña?¿que me impulsa a seguir aquí? ¿a vivir? NADA, ni tu recuerdo me da las fuerzas suficientes..._

Los ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas, dificultando la lectura.

_Hace unos meses, creía firmemente que sería una gran madre, que el mejor ejemplo a seguir era la mía propia, que imitaria sus pasos para que Satsuki viera en mi la mejor de las madres...pero hoy se que nunca quiero ser como ella, que nunca me avergonzaría si mi hija acudiera a mi contándome que está embarazada, que nunca le quitaría mi apoyo por eso y se que redoblaría el que tenía hacia ella...pero sin duda, la actitud de la mujer a la que creía mi madre, no ha hecho más que confirmar que hice bien dejando Londres y todo lo que eso implicaba, sin duda me ayuda a saber que hice bien al dejarte a ti...seguro que dentro de unos años, cuando por la mañana vea el periódico, veré una foto tuya, una en la que saldrás feliz junto a una chica que no será tan estúpida como yo lo fui...y ese día, aunque me duela sonrieré porque al menos tu serás feliz..._

Blaise dejó de leer, ella había estado tan sola, había sufrido tanto...le había necesitado mucho más de lo que él le había necesitado a ella. Nunca debió de dejar ese compartimento en el tren cuando ella dijo que se iba, nunca debió aceptar sin más las palabras que le dijo en ese aula...¡nunca debió dejar que se fuera de su vida! Con o sin bebé, con o sin el apoyo de sus padres y amigos, solo ellos...

_Hoy casi me muero. Hacía tiempo que no llegaba tarde a clase...debería decirle a Aiko que no más cenas entre semana...se que lo hace porque se siente culpable al haberme dejado sola en esta casa...pero ella debe ser feliz. Al menos una de nosotras debe serlo. Pero ese no es el motivo de mi casi muerte. Hoy el pasado ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Una parte de mi ha saltado de alegría al ver a Draco...otra ha temblado de miedo por su reacción. Es la primera persona que sabe lo que pasó desde que me fui, quitando a toda la gente maravillosa que he conocido aquí, me refiero a la primera persona que formó parte de mi otra vida...es curioso como he llegado a extrañar su egocentrismo y su forma de hablar...es curioso que siga entendiéndome tan bien. Él no ha cambiado casi nada, sigue siendo tan manipulador como siempre..._

_Aun puedo recordar la cara de niño desprotegido cuando me dijo " Blaise sigue esperándote, Hermione" nadie puede seguir esperándome y menos él, él menos que nadie porque él me debe odiar...no recuerdo el día exacto en el que escribí que el día que viera su foto en el periódico con una chica que le hiciera feliz me alegraría...pero hoy solo he sentido que lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón se hacía añicos y he llorado como hacía tiempo no lo hacía...en el fondo siempre supe que al irme de Londres le perdía a él pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no? ¿Por qué nadie escribe lo que se siente cuando eso sucede? Nadie dice lo que pasa cuando la esperanza desaparece y lo cierto es, que nadie lo hace porque es un sentimiento tan desgarrador que no hay forma de describirlo. _

Blaise no puedo más que odiarse, tenía que acabar con esa estúpida farsa de su matrimonio...porque ahora que leía de nuevo esas palabras, la esperanza que había perdido había vuelto a flotar, a rodearle...y su corazón había vuelto a latir.

_He estado pensando que, aunque me duela hacerlo, tengo que que regresar. Tengo que dejar que Theo y Draco sean felices y se casen, tengo que decirles a Astoria y Pansy que siempre contestaba sus cartas aunque me faltara el valor para enviarlas, tengo que decirlas que han sido las mejores amigas del mundo, desde la distancia, pero las mejores. Nunca dejaron de escribirme, nunca dejaron de apoyarme sin saber que era lo que me pasaba...por eso mismo hoy las he enviado todas mis cartas y espero que entiendas mi ausencia en sus vidas...espero que escriban después de tanto tiempo. Ahora debo ir a trabajar si quiero tener mis vacaciones para volver a verlas..._

Blaise pasó la hoja sabiendo que no habia nada más, puesto que la fecha de esa hoja era la de hoy...ella pensaba volver y no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera sentido si al volver él se hubiera casado, no podía siquiera imaginarse a sí mismo casado cuando la hubiera visto de nuevo...en ese momento dos lechuzas llegaron hasta él. No tuvo que mirarlas mucho para saber sus dueñas. Dejaron dos vocifeadores y emprendieron el vuelo con otros dos sobres...supuso que para Hermione.

_BLAISE ZABINNI, YA ESTAS ANULANDO ESE ESTÚPIDO MATRIMONIO Y EMPIEZAS A BUSCAR POR TODO JAPÓN A CIERTA CASTAÑA. UN MOMENTO NO HACE FALTA QUE BUSQUES MUCHO...PORQUE AQUÍ EL SEÑOR MALFOY (ya nos dará las explicaciones y pagará por ello) SABE EXACTAMENTE DONDE ESTÁ. ADJUNTAMOS LA DIRECCIÓN Y CONFIAMOS PLENAMENTE EN QUE SEPAS COMO CONQUISTARLA O ASTORIA Y YO MISMA TE CORTAMOS LAS PELOTAS._

_Con mucho amor, PP (futura señora Nott en cuanto Hermione esté aquí)_

Blaise sonrió, tendría una larga conversación con cierto rubio y cierto moreno...

Yo voy a ser menos exigente que Pansy...solo te pido que medites bien tu decisión...se que has sufrido lo que nadie sabe, se que nunca has conseguido olvidarla y que casarte, no es más que una forma de obligarte a hacerlo...pero Blaise soy tu amiga desde que nacimos y por lo tanto, se que por muy casado que estés...ella seguirá igual de dueña de tus pensamientos que sin boda...

Date a ti y a ella una segunda oportunidad.

Con cariño, AG

PD: Ten por seguro que Draco será duramente castigado...

Esa adorable rubia le conocía demasiado...ahora solo tenía que encontrar a Hermione y hablar con ella...no primero debería regresar y romper ese compromiso y luego venirse a vivir aquí hasta que ella acpetara su compañía.

-¿Te vas?-No dejaba de preguntarse cómo hacía esa mujer para aparecer y desaparecer de la nada.

-Tengo algo que resolver-Dijo el moreno.

-¡Explícate!-Exigió. ¿Por qué daba tanto miedo?

-Tengo un compromiso que romper y a una chica a la que conquistar...-Por primera vez, los gestos de Aiko se suavizaron y Blaise pudo ver en su mirada una calidez y una comprensión alentadoras.

-Sabía que algún día volverías...-Después le abrazó.-No tardes mucho, porque no se si ella aguantará más su propia soledad.-

o0o0o0o

Harry y Ron dejaron Brasil en cuanto recibieron cierta carta petulante. ¿Es qué Malfoy tenía que superarles siempre?

-Es asqueroso-Dijo Ron cuando estaban en casa de Harry celebrandolo.

-Ya Ron, Draco la ha encontrado, ¿qué más da quien sea? Lo que importa es que pronto volverá.-Dijo Harry.

-A mi no me vale-Sentenció Ginny.-Nos dejó y por muy fuertes que sean sus motivos no se si podré perdonarla-

-Ginny...estoy seguro de que...-

-¡Deja de confiar plenamente en ella!-Gritó la pelirroja provocando que la niña que dormía en brazos de Harry se moviera inquieta.-Siempre confías en ella plenamente, pero no estuvo aquí, ni en la boda, ni en el nacimiento de James, ni en el de Lily...no estuvo para compartir esos momentos de mi vida...nada puede ser tan malo para huir así.-Dijo dolida.

-Yo se que las cosas pueden ser muy duras...y hasta que no hable con ella, para mi será mi amiga Hermione por muchos años que hayan pasado...-

-Yo pienso igual que mi hermana, si la he buscado tanto es porque quiero una explicación-Como decirles a los dos pelirrojos que él nunca había dejado de recibir cartas de Hermione...como decirles que él si que sabía que su amiga lo había pasado muy mal y que por eso quería encontrarla, para poder tenderle la mano y que supiera que no estaba sola...como hasta ahora lo mejor sería el silencio.

o0o0o0o

Hermione regresó a su casa con los nervios a flor de piel. Su alma se encogió al ver el diario en la mesa sin rastro de Blaise. Sonrió amargamente...como suponía, él no la entendía. Cuando entró en su habitación vio dos lechuzas esperándola.

_Eres una tonta, una idiota y una estúpida. ¿Cómo crees que no te apoyaríamos por estar embarazada? Estaríamos encantadas de tener una sobrina a la que malcriar y, sin ánimo de ofender, de educar correctamente respecto a moda. No puedo dejar de enfadarme al ver lo mal que lo has pasado y saber que has estado sola...pero nunca es tarde para volver y ten presente que yo te esperaré con los brazos abiertos y ¡un precioso vestido de dama de honor!_

_Te quiere mucho, AG_

_Después de coneguir que Astoria dejara de llorar y, maldita sea, yo también, solo tengo que decirte tres cosas:_

_1-Eres tonta: siempre se apoya a las amigas._

_2-Eres más que tonta: ¿seis años sin dar señales de vida?_

_3-Mueve tu culo hasta aquí, tengo que casarme._

_Te he echado mucho de menos. PP_

Definitivamente, quería regresar. Cogio varios pergaminos y empezó a escribir a todos, la fecha estaba decidida en tres meses, volvería a Londres.

o0o0o0o

Tres días después de volver a ver a Blaise, pidió sus primeras vacaciones. Explicó en la escuela que pensaba regresar a Londres a hacer unas visitas y no dudaron en darle más vacaciones de las que le correspondían. Ese día mientras comían se lo comunico a Aiko quien se mostró de los más feliz. Llegó a casa y decidió darse un baño relajante. No se había metido ni cinco minutos cuando alguien empezó a dar golpes en su puerta. ¿Quién narices era? Aiko tenía la llave y no había mucha más gente que insistiera tanto.

-Ya, ya va-Dijo enroscándose en una toalla. Abrió la puerta y agradeció haberse hecho un nudo en la toalla porque sino de la impresión se le hubiera caido. No podía decir si había estado con la puerta abierta y mirándole dos segundos o dos horas. Solo reaccionó cuando sintió sus labios sobre los propios.

-No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos, Hermione-Dijo el moreno mientras avanzaba abrazándola y cerrando la puerta de una patada.

-Blaise...-Dijo fascinada.

-Antes de que preguntes: me fui a romper mi compromiso. Lei todo el diario y quiero que sepas que si Satsuki existiera la querría como si fuera mi propia hija. Obviamente no te odio ni un poquito, todo lo contrario...-

-Ppe-pero...-

-No hay pero posible. Se que me quieres, lo he leido-Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Hermione enrojeció.-Y yo te quiero, te amo, te adoro....-Esta vez fue Hermione quien le besó. Era real, estaba allí con ella, perdonándola, besándola...por Merlín quitándole la toalla. Era demasiado tiempo esperándole, asique sin pensarlo le desabrochó el pantalón y le bajó los calzoncillos. Ya habría tiempo para el romanticismo. Blaise comprendió perfectamente el mensaje. Él tampoco podía esperar mucho más. Por eso, cuando la puerta se abrió, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta hasta que esta se cerró de golpe y vieron a una enrojecida Aiko.

-Debería ir a hablar con ella.-Dijo la castaña mirando fijamente la puerta. Blaise no sabía si dejar de sostenerla para que fuera a hablar o sostenerla más fuerte para que no se moviera de su lado.

-¿Y no puede ser más tarde? Acabo de recuperarte y no quiero soltarte.-Como respuesta, Hermione solo movió la cadera provocando que Blaise enloqueciera.

-Yo tampoco quiero soltarte-

o0o0o0o

La fecha que estaba marcada en el calendario por mucho había llegado. Pansy y Astoria estaban en el aeropuerto de los nervios. No entendían porque habían decidido volver en un maldito avión teniendo la red flu internacional. Hermione había dicho algo de que Blaise nunca había montado en avión y sentía curiosidad...¡ya satisfacería su curiosidad en otro momento!

-¿Puedes dejar de mover la pierna ya, Astoria?-Dijo Draco algo nervioso.

-No entiendo por qué tardan tanto...no es tan dificil que esa pantallita anuncie el vuelo...-

-Os dije que hasta la seis no llegaban y son las tres de la tarde...-Añadió Theo.

Mientras tanto, en el avión Hermione iba dormida apoyada en el hombro de Blaise. Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara. Cuando el sol le dio de lleno, se despertó.

-Dormilona-Dijo dándole un beso. Ella sonrió.

-Es tu culpa que esté cansada-Blaise sonrió.

-Y ten por seguro que no me arrepiento ni un poquito...-Hermione enrojeció ligeramente.-He pensado que tendremos que buscar una casa o remodelar donde vivo eso te lo dejo a ti de el....-

-Blaise-Él cerró los ojos, quizás había dado las cosas por supuestas y ella no quiería volver con él.-Tengo que regresar-Él abrió los ojos.-Primero, tengo que graduarme y la fiesta de graduación es en dos meses; segundo cuando Aiko fue a casa y nosotros...bueno cuando fue a casa era para darme una gran noticia: va a ser madre y por supuesto yo seré la madrina asique tengo que estar en el nacimiento; tercero...no se si estoy lista para volver a Londres definitivamente y cuarto...-

-No pienso separarme de ti, me da igual donde estemos pero no voy a separarme de ti.-Ella sonrió.

-Pero tu si que tienes una vida en Londres...-

-Una semivida...tu no estabas en ella.-Ella le miró enternecida.-Y quiero que estés definitivamente en ella-Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, boqueó varias veces pero no le salían las palabras, mira a un lado y a otro pero todos dormían. Miró de nuevo a Blaise y el anilló que tenía en su dedo. Blaise le sonrió.-¿Tu quieres estar en ella?-

-Oh si, ¡SI! Blaise, claro que si-Dijo llorando de emoción.-Después le besó apasionadamente.

o0o0o0o

Después de los abrazos y los besos, Astoria y Pansy se dedicaron a observarla.

-Estás guapísima-

-Me tienes que decir que crema usas, tu cara está radiante-

-Oh Merlín-Dijo Astoria.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Oh Merlín!-Abrazó de nuevo a Hermione empezó a dar saltitos.

-¿Se ha vuelto loca?-Dijo Theo.

-¡OH MERLIN!-Dijo esta vez Pansy uniendose a ellas.

-Ahhhhhhh-Gritaron las tres.

-Se han vuelto locas-Dijeron los tres chicos mirándolas fijamente.-

-Eres un canalla-Dijeron ambas mirando a Blaise. El moreno sonrió entendiendo la reacción. Al ver que Draco y Theo no entendían nada. Cogió la mano de Hermione y ambos pudieron ver un anillo.

-Un verdadero canalla-Dijo Draco.

-Estaba bajo amenaza...mis pelotas estaban en juego-Pansy sonrió.

-Siempre dije que es la amenaza más efectiva del mundo. Todos rieron. Hermione dejó de reir de pronto al ver a cierto moreno y cierto pelirrojo. Habían venido, estaban allí. Después pudo ver a Ginny que le sonreía. Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Espero que este no te le pierdas.-Dijo mientras ponía las manos de la chica sobre su tripa.

-No, claro que no.-

o0o0o0o

Tres años han pasado ya desde ese encuentro en el aeropuerto. Obviamente hubo un montón de celebraciones. Tres bodas, dos bautizos...y pronto llegarían más.

-Todavía no puedo creerme que hayan decidido ponerse de parto a la vez-Dijo Aiko. Draco, Blaise y Theo solo miraban la puerta por la que tenía que salir el médico.

-Es algo curioso-Afirmó Harry.

-¿Qué ez curiozo, mami?-Dijo una pequeña morenita.-¿Dónde eztá la tía?-

-La tía pronto saldra de ahí, Satsuki-Dijo Aiko.

-Señor Malfoy, señor Nott, señor Zabinni-Dijo una enfermera.-Pueden pasar.-

Blaise entró en la habitación y vio a Hermione con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Iba a avanzar, cuando alguien le detuvo.

-Muchas felicidades, Zabinni-Los ojos se le abrieron de golpe.

-Dd-diggory-

-Si, yo he sido el médico. Me alegro de verdad de que sea feliz.-

-¿Llevas siendo el médico estos nueve meses?-

-Ehh...si. Coincidí con Hermione el primer que empezó a trabajar en el hospital. Hablamos largo y tendido y...-Respondiendo a la pregunta que sabía que Blaise se moría por hacer-...me contó el porqué de su marcha. Me hubiera encantado tener esa niña. Pero la vida cambia y conocí a otra persona maravillosa. Creo que la conoces. Es Aiko-La mandibula de Blaise rozó el suelo. No era posible, no podía ser. Nunca aparecía en su diario, nunca nombró nada de él. N-U-N-C-A.

-¿Llevais coincidiendo desde...?-

-Desde hace siete años...y llevo seis años con Aiko. Cuando nos volvimos a ver supimos que nada podía ser lo mismo...demasiadas cosas que nos separaban. Ahora somos grandes amigos y espero que algún día también podamos serlo. Ahora, entra a conocer a tu hijo-Sin más se fue. Blaise avanzó hasta Hermione medio en shock.

-¡Blaise!-Dijo nada más verle.-Oh, Blaise, es precioso.-Justo en ese momento supo que no importaba nada más, esa era su familia.

-Si, lo es-Dijo besándola.-Tan precioso como su madre-Ella sonrió, estaba cansada. El bebé empezó a llorar y Blaise le cogió en brazos, intentando calmarle.-

-Ven Leo, ven con mamá-

-¿Leo?-Dijo él sorprendido.

-Si, Leonardo Zabinni-Él sonrió. Al final se había salido con la suya y el nombre era el que él habia elegido...

-¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?-Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Era Aiko quien no quería decírtelo...pensaba que debía dejarnos tiempo antes de darte la gran noticia...-

-Y yo pensando que su marido la tenía medio engañada...-En ese momento entraron todos a la habitación. Despues de conocer a Leonardo, los respectivos padres volvieron con sus bebés y se quedaron el resto.-Señora Diggory-Dijo Blaise cuando estaban solos. Aiko sonrió.

-Señor Zabinni-

-Espero que malcrieis mucho a mi niño...-Hermione sonrió.

-¡Claro! Alguien deberá enseñarle a jugar al Quidditch-Dijo Cedric.

-Eh, que para eso está su padre...-

-Sinceramente, siempre te ganaba...-

-Ahí le doy la razón...-Dijo Draco. Todos se rieron.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas, favoritos...muchas gracias. Se que he estado desaparecida algún tiempo y que en algunos momentos pensasteis que había dejado la historia, pero llegados a este punto, queda claro que no era así, simplemente estaba muy ocupada...espero que el final os haya gustado, aunque no lo creais habeis sido vosotras quienes habeis decidido al chico con el que se quedaba, siempre que alguna votaba, pedía o decía que quería que Hermione se quedara con Blaise o con Cedric yo lo apuntaba y el ganador...ya sabeis quien ha sido....me da mucha pena llegar al final, dejar de escribir sobre esta historia, pero en algún momento iba a llegar...asíque solo me queda despedirme de todas, agradecer de nuevo a todo el mundo que pasó por esta historia y dedicó algo de su tiempo a leerla.

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


End file.
